Titans from South
by Itami Shinjiru
Summary: Mereka sudah punah. Kita hanya mengetahui mereka dari belulang yang membatu. Namun, akankah penemuan terbaru menyingkap rahasia kehidupan mereka puluhan hingga ratusan juta tahun silam? Dan ... apakah yang terjadi bila penemuan mesin teleportasi itu malah memerangkap sekelompok ilmuwan dan paleontolog ternama di dunia Mesozoik yang berbahaya? Akankah mereka bertahan?
1. Chapter 1

**Author** : Itami Shinjiru

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

 **Rated :** T

 **Warning** : Alternate Universe, Original Characters. Maybe contains some Out of Characters and Typographical Error

 **Genre** **:** Adventure, Sci-Fi

* * *

 **PROLOG:**

MANUSIA BUKAN MAKHLUK PERTAMA YANG BERKUASA DI PLANET INI.

IYA, bukan. Sejak lama, kita telah tahu bahwa pernah ada makhluk yang menghuni Bumi jauh, benar-benar jauh lebih lama dibanding masa kekuasaan kita saat ini. Mereka tidak membawa perubahan sebesar yang kita lakukan—setidaknya pada lingkungan, tapi mereka menuntun garis evolusi ke tingkat ekstrem.

Sekarang mereka sudah tiada. Mereka hanya meninggalkan serpihan bagian dari tubuh mereka untuk kita pelajari. Tahun 1824, William Buckland dari Inggris menemukan sebuah fosil tengkorak dengan gigi-gigi tajam. Dia menamainya _Megalosaurus_ , yang berarti 'kadal besar'. Setahun kemudian, Dr. Gideon Mantell dari Inggris Selatan menemukan sebuah gigi yang memfosil, dan dia menamakannya _Iguanodon_ , yang berarti gigi iguana. Penemuan-penemuan itu membuat orang-orang ketakutan, tapi Sir Richard Owen, yang juga berkebangsaan Inggris, segera membuat nama untuk tulang-tulang ini.

Dia menamakannya dinosaurus. Yang berasal dari bahasa Yunani dan Latin, " _Deinos_ " yang berarti 'menakutkan' dan " _Sauros_ " yang berarti 'kadal'. Kadal yang menakutkan. Mereka hilang dari daftar kehidupan Bumi sejak 65.000.000 tahun yang lalu, dan tak ada cara untuk melihat mereka kembali.

Akan tetapi, apa itu benar?

* * *

 **The Titans from South**

Bab Satu:

 **It's About Time**

Catatan: Nama dinosaurus yang pertama dikenalkan berciri binominal nomenklatur, contohnya _Tyrannosaurus rex_ , _tyrannosaurus_ merupakan nama genus dan _rex_ merupakan nama spesies. Untuk seterusnya, hanya dicantumkan nama genus. Ukuran yang dicantumkan merupakan ukuran aproksimal/ukuran perkiraan individu terbesar. Beragamnya fosil yang ditemukan sejauh ini membuat perbedaan pendapat tentang ukuran aproksimal. Sistem klasifikasi dinosaurus berdasarkan pendapat sebagian besar para ahli. Ada beberapa versi klasifikasi dinosaurus.

.

 **Auca Mahuevo, Argentina**

Ini Auca Mahuevo, salah satu dari lima situs penggalian fosil paling terkenal di Argentina. Hari ini musim panas 2025, matahari terasa menyengat kulit, dan angin gurun yang membawa butiran-butiran pasir menambah gerah suasana, tapi itu bukan halangan bagi para paleontolog berjiwa tangguh. Dengan bor intan, sekop, linggis, martil, kuas, dan jarum khusus, mereka merambah wilayah luas sepenjuru gurun berbatu, ditemani beberapa tikus dan ular, mencari sisa-sisa reptilia prasejarah yang pernah menghuni planet ini jutaan tahun sebelum peradaban pertama berdiri.

Seorang pria berambut keperakan menyeka peluh di dahinya. Maskernya melindungi mulut dan hidungnya dari debu gurun atau merahasiakan wajahnya dari siapapun—yang mana sajalah. Dia mengambil kuas besar di kotak perkakas dan mulai bekerja, menyingkap benda padat yang sekilas terlihat seperti kumpulan batu tak berarti.

"Hoi, Kakashi," sebuah suara nyaris mengagetkannya. Pria itu menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati seorang lelaki bertopi koboi menghampirinya, tangan kanannya memegang peta. Dia mengenakan baju safari hijau, celana training hijau, dan sepatu but dengan pemberat. "Boleh aku pinjam linggisnya?"

Kakashi kembali pada pekerjaannya.

"Sana," jawabnya tanpa peduli.

Pria itu tertawa pendek. "Serius banget," gerutunya. "Aku sudah pesan dua _orange squash_ , barangkali kau haus."

Kakashi menghentikan pekerjaannya, melepas sarung tangannya. "Ampun, deh. Kau tidak perlu mentraktirku, Guy. Kita bahkan belum terima gaji bulan ini."

"Ini bukan soal gaji, ini soal rivalitas," sanggah Guy, "lagipula, muridku sebentar lagi sampai. Dia sudah di bandara. Dia pasti bawa uang."

Kakashi berjalan ke kedai terdekat, mengambil jusnya, lantas kembali ke pekerjaannya—dia tidak meminum minumannya di tempat yang seharusnya.

"Terburu-buru sekali," ujar Guy.

Kakashi mengangguk. "Kita tidak tahu kapan badai pasir menyapu bersih area ini, jadi sebaiknya kuselesaikan temuan-temuan ini sebelum terpendam lagi. Semua ini amat berharga."

Guy mengamati fosil yang digali rekannya itu. Kira-kira baru sepertiga bagiannya yang tersingkap—itupun tidak tahu lengkap atau tidak.

"Apa ini?"

" _Aucasaurus garridoi_ ," jawab Kakashi datar. "Masih remaja, kayaknya."

"Itu jenis lama, Bung," tanggap Guy. "Kenapa tidak berusaha cari spesies baru?"

"Apapun yang kita temukan berharga, Guy," jawab Kakashi lagi, "lagipula, _Aucasaurus_ tak pernah mencapai panjang lebih dari 6 meter. Siapa tahu fosil terbaru akan menunjukkan mereka ternyata bisa lebih besar lagi. Selain itu, hampir dua dekade yang lalu, mereka menemukan kumpulan sarang Titanosauria raksasa di situs ini."

"Nah, nah," sebuah suara mendadak tertangkap oleh indera pendengaran mereka berdua. "Ketemu kalian."

"Lee," sambut Guy, "kan sudah kubilang dia akan datang. Tepat waktu."

"Guy-sensei," Lee menghambur ke gurunya, dan mereka tos alih-alih bersalaman. "Aku bawa Neji dan Tenten, mereka teman satu jurusanku di universitas," katanya sambil mengenalkan dua remaja di belakangnya. Yang satu berambut cokelat panjang dengan mata merah muda pucat, dan yang satunya seorang gadis berambut kepang bakpao bermata cokelat.

"Jadi," tukas Tenten, "aku nggak mengebut skripsiku semalam hanya untuk melihat-lihat tulang, Lee. Bisakah kita pergi ke tempat yang beradab sedikit? Museum atau apalah."

"Kita baru sampai," Lee menyikut temannya, "nggak ada salahnya melihat-lihat dulu."

"Tak apa," jawab Guy, "penggalianku sudah selesai. Kita bisa jalan-jalan. Pasti capek terbang berjam-jam dari Jepang ke Argentina."

"Kakashi-sensei!" Seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan iris mata berwarna onyx dan kulit putih berlari-lari kecil ke arah mereka berlima. "Di Area 32. Mereka menemukan _Limaysaurus tessonei_."

"Dewasa atau muda?"

"Dewasa," balas pemuda itu, "tapi keadaannya tidak beres."

Kakashi melirik Guy dan ketiga muridnya. "Kurasa kalian harus belajar sedikit tentang ilmu paleontologi. Mari ikut denganku."

.

.

.

"Aku baru pernah dengar _Limaysaurus_ ," cetus Lee, "tidak seterkenal _Argentinosaurus_?"

"Karena ukurannya jauh lebih kecil," tawa Guy. "Tapi lumayan untuk jenisnya—panjangnya sejauh ini tujuh belas meter."

Mereka pergi ke situs penggalian. Beberapa paleontolog sibuk berlalu-lalang dengan kuas khusus dan sekop kecil di tangan, menandakan penggalian si Limaysaurus sudah mencapai tahap akhirnya. Ketika mereka mendekat, Kakashi dan Guy sibuk mengamati, dan segera menemukan sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Tiga goresan di tulang paha bagian depan," lapor Guy, "seperti bekas cakar yang dalam. Juga ada bekas gigitan di tulang rusuk dan vertebra ekor."

"Juga ini," Kakashi menunjukkan sebuah benda berbentuk kerucut melengkung dengan gerigi di tepiannya, hampir sepanjang telapak tangannya sendiri, berwarna cokelat. "Menancap di tulang belikatnya. Pasti dari Carnosauria raksasa."

Lee memegang gigi tersebut, mengukurnya dengan penggaris. "Panjangnya tujuh belas senti."

"Pasti seekor karnivora yang sangat besar," celetuk Neji, "mungkin ?"

"Nggak mungkin ," celoteh Lee, " belum ada pada Kala Cenomanian. Benar kan, Guy-sensei?"

Guy terkekeh. "Ya, tentu saja. Ini berasal dari jenis dinosaurus karnivora yang bahkan lebih besar. Kalian mau lihat kerangkanya?"

"Saatnya bagi kalian untuk ke pusat kota," saran Kakashi, "Sasuke, bisa jadi mentor, kan? Aku harus bertemu dengan para peneliti kita dari institut teknologi sebentar lagi. Pastikan kau menjelaskan apapun yang mereka tanyakan," kata pria bermasker itu sambil menepuk pemuda berambut hitam itu dan berlalu dengan mobil jipnya.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Tempat terbaik di Argentina adalah Museum Carne Funes."

.

.

.

"Jadi," ucap Sasuke ketika mobil mereka diparkir di halaman museum yang menyatu dengan mall itu, "apa yang pertama kali kalian pikirkan ketika mendengar kata dinosaurus?"

"Binatang yang sangat besar," sembur Lee.

"Hewan punah," sambung Neji.

"Fosil," pungkas Tenten.

Mereka masuk ke museum. Belum apa-apa, di muka dipasanglah kerangka dinosaurus terbesar yang pernah mereka lihat. Cuma tulang—dan jelas replika—tapi besarnya luar biasa. Itu lebih tinggi dari gedung berlantai tiga dan jauh lebih panjang ketimbang sebuah pesawat kecil. Satu tulang pahanya saja lebih tinggi dari Guy.

"Ini kerangka _Argentinosaurus huinculensis_ , binatang terbesar yang pernah hidup di belahan bumi selatan. Panjang maksimalnya masih belum bisa dipastikan, tapi kira-kira 38-40 m panjang dan beratnya berkisar antara 70 sampai 90 ton. Hidup di Argentina, 100-92 juta tahun yang lalu pada Zaman Kretaseus, tepatnya di Kala Cenomanian," jelas Sasuke seperti pemandu wisata.

Mereka berdecak kagum melihat kerangka binatang sebesar rumah tersebut. Gajah afrika sekalipun tampak kerdil jika disandingkan dengan makhluk prasejarah sebesar itu.

"Bagaimana cara mengeluarkan tulang-tulang ini dari tanah?" Tanya Neji penasaran. "Maksudku ... kau tidak mungkin bisa langsung mengeluarkannya seperti menemukan harta karun, kan? Setelah jutaan tahun terkubur, pasti tulang-tulang terkeras sekalipun akan rapuh."

"Pertanyaan bagus," jawab Guy, "diperlukan waktu total tujuh tahun mulai dari penemuan sampai pemasangan replika kerangka Argentinosaurus ini selesai, Anak-anak. Tulang pahanya sendiri tingginya dua meter—sempat dikira fosil batang pohon saat penemuannya terjadi secara tidak sengaja tahun 1993 oleh seorang petani. Awalnya, para paleontolog menggunakan sekop, cangkul, martil, dan alat-alat besar lainnya untuk menggali. Ketika mendekati fosil, mereka menggunakan sekop yang lebih kecil, kuas, bahkan jarum khusus. Begitu tulang diangkat, tulang dilapisi adonan plester dan dibungkus dengan perban khusus untuk melindungi dari paparan debu dan guncangan, baru diangkut ke laboratorium untuk diteliti.

"Para ahli membuat cetakan dari gipsum atau fiberglas berdasarkan tulang yang mereka temukan, merekonstruksi kerangkanya berdasarkan dinosaurus-dinosaurus lain yang berkerabat dengannya, kemudian memajangnya di museum. Semua itu adalah proses yang panjang. Bagi para paleontolog, fosil-fosil lebih berharga daripada emas."

"Saat ini sudah zaman modern," sambung Sasuke. "Metode penggalian yang lebih mutakhir sudah ada, tetapi sebagian besar paleontolog masih menggunakan cara tradisional itu. Itu cara yang paling aman untuk tulang-tulang berharga."

* * *

 **Institut Teknologi Huincul**

Seorang gadis muda bersurai merah muda sebahu mengamati catatan penelitiannya dan membuat coretan disana-sini. Ia melirik rekannya yang sedang menghubungkan kabel terakhir ke sebuah sirkuit. Di dekat mereka, sebuah benda berbentuk cincin raksasa berdiameter tiga meter mulai menyala dengan cahaya biru.

"Apa berhasil?" Gumam gadis berambut merah muda itu. "Kok cepat sekali."

"Peduli amat," tukas rekannya, gadis berambut merah sepinggang dengan iris mata berwarna merah dan kacamata berwarna kecokelatan. "Ini akan jadi revolusi penemuan terbesar sepanjang sejarah. Teleportasi bukan lagi fiksi—nama kita akan muncul di ribuan bahkan jutaan buku ilmiah dan dipelajari dalam ilmu fisika dan kuantum!"

"Seberapa inginnya kau terkenal?" Gerutu seorang pemuda berambut kuning dengan jaket lab berwarna oranye cemerlang. "Aku lebih ingin menemukan alat yang bisa mengubah makanan basi menjadi baru kembal."

"Karin," sahut gadis berambut merah muda, "sepertinya ada tamu. Karena tinggal kita bertiga yang bekerja disini, kurasa kau harus menjemputnya."

"Aku sedang merasakan euforia!" Kilah Karin. "Suruh Naruto saja! Penjemput tamu adalah prioritas utamanya!"

Naruto menggerutu, tapi akhirnya ia melakukannya. Pemuda itu membuka pintu ruang riset utama dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Di sebuah sofa panjang tampak seorang pria berambut keperakan dengan baju safari dan masker setengah wajah duduk berhadapan dengan pria lain berambut hitam dengan rokok yang tak pernah luput dari mulutnya. Untung saja itu bukan ruangan ber-AC.

"Naruto," sapa pria berambut hitam itu, "cepat sekali. Perkenalkan, ini Kakashi Hatake, paleontolog terkenal dari Jepang. Ia datang untuk memeriksa temuan terbaru kalian."

Pria bernama Kakashi itu tersenyum—senyum misterius yang disembunyikan dibalik maskernya—dan mengangguk sopan. "Kudengar kalian telah menemukan cetak-3D untuk jantung _Thescelosaurus_."

"Tasakosaurus yang mana?"

" _Thescelosaurus_ ," koreksi pria di seberang sofa itu sambil mengepulkan asap rokoknya, "Paleoiguanodontidae dari _Hell Creek Formation_ yang memiliki fosil jantung dengan empat ruang dan satu aorta."

"Oh!" Naruto menjentikkan jari. "Yang dibuat Sakura-chan? Kukira itu jantung manusia untuk korban gagal jantung, soalnya ukuran dan bentuknya mirip," katanya sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya. "Mari, Kakashi-sensei. Kujamin Anda terkejut."

Kakashi mengikuti Naruto ke ruang riset utama sambil mengangguk-angguk kecil. "Kuharap begitu."

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung

* * *

 _Thing Must You Know About Dinosaurs (1):_

Dinosaurus dibagi menjadi dua berdasarkan struktur tulang panggulnya:

 **#Saurischia** , struktur tulang panggulnya mirip tulang panggul kadal modern, mencakup:

- _Theropoda_ , kelompok dinosaurus beranggotakan dinosaurus bipedal (berjalan dengan dua kaki) dan merupakan hewan predator

- _Sauropodomorpha_ , kelompok dinosaurus herbivora bertubuh raksasa dengan ekor dan leher panjang, quadrupedal (berjalan dengan empat kaki)

# **Ornithschia** , struktur tulang panggulnya mirip tulang panggul burung modern, mencakup:

 **-** _Ornithopoda_ , kelompok dinosaurus herbivora berparuh, beberapa memiliki jengger, dapat berjalan dengan dua atau empat kaki

- _Thyreophora_ , kelompok dinosaurus herbivora berkaki empat dengan perisai tubuh

- _Marginocephalia_ , kelompok dinosaurus herbivora bipedal dan quadrupedal dengan hiasan atau senjata di kepala

.

.

KAMUS DINO BAB 1

 **Carnosauria** : Kelompok keluarga dari Theropoda, mencakup dinosaurus karnivora bertubuh besar dengan tiga atau empat jari tangan, berkembang di periode Jurasik dan Kretaseus.

 **Hell Creek Formation** : Salah satu situs fosil paling terkenal di Amerika Serikat, berisi ribuan fosil dinosaurus dari akhir Kretaseus.

 **Kala Cenomanian** : Salah satu anak zaman dari Periode Kretaseus yang berlangsung antara 100-88 juta tahun yang lalu.

 **Kretaseus** : Periode terakhir dari Masa Mesozoikum, berlangsung dari 144-65 juta tahun yang lalu, merupakan zaman terpanjang yang pernah berlangsung di Eon Fanerozoikum.

 **Masa Mesozoikum** : Atau 'zaman pertengahan', masa setelah Paleozoikum, sebelum Kenozoikum, berlangsung dari 250-65 juta tahun yang lalu.

 **Paleontologi** : Cabang ilmu biologi yang mempelajari fosil dan kehidupan dari flora dan fauna yang telah punah.

 **Titanosauria** : Kelompok keluarga dari Sauropodomorpha, mencakup dinosaurus raksasa yang hidup pada Periode Kretaseus.

* * *

Daftar Dinosaurus dari Bab Satu:

 _AUCASAURUS_

Lokasi fosil : Argentina

Arti nama : "Kadal dari Auca"

Kelompok primer : Theropoda (Carnosauria)

Kelompok keluarga : Abelisauria

Panjang : antara 4,3-5 meter

Tinggi : 1,5 meter

Berat : 500 kg

Hidup : Periode Kretaseus (Santonian-Campanian)

Makanan : Karnivora

 _ARGENTINOSAURUS_

Lokasi fosil : Argentina

Arti nama : "Kadal Argentina"

Kelompok primer : Sauropodomorpha

Kelompok keluarga : Titanosauria

Panjang : kira-kira 38 meter, beberapa ahli mengusulkan hingga 42 meter

Tinggi : 7-9 meter

Berat : antara 75 sampai 90 ton

Hidup : Periode Kretaseus (Cenomanian)

Makanan : Herbivora

 _LIMAYSAURUS_

Lokasi fosil : Argentina

Arti nama : "Kadal Limay"

Kelompok primer : Sauropodomorpha

Kelompok keluarga : Titanosauria

Panjang : 17 meter

Tinggi : kira-kira 4,9 meter

Berat : 13 ton

Hidup : Periode Kretaseus (Cenomanian)

Makanan : Herbivora

 _THESCELOSAURUS_

Lokasi fosil : Amerika Serikat

Arti nama : "Kadal yang mengejutkan"

Kelompok primer : Ornithopoda

Kelompok keluarga : Iguanodontidae

Panjang : 2-3,5 meter

Tinggi : 1,5 meter

Berat : 50 kg

Hidup : Periode Kretaseus (Maastrichtian)

Makanan : Herbivora


	2. Chapter 2

**Author** : Itami Shinjiru

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

 **Rated :** T

 **Warning** : Alternate Universe, Original Characters. Maybe contains some Out of Characters and Typographical Error

 **Genre** **:** Adventure, Sci-Fi

* * *

 **The Titans from South**

Bab Dua:

 **Rebirth**

* * *

 **Institut Teknologi Huincul**

Naruto membawa mereka ke ruang berdinding metal yang bersebelahan dengan ruang riset biologi. Ia membuka rak berpendingin berlabel 'JANGAN BUKA, KECUALI KAU INGIN MATI' yang seolah menambah anjlok suhu ruangan itu sejauh beberapa derajat.

Pemuda itu tertawa tanpa beban. "Sakura-chan memang protektif terhadap penemuannya."

"Mati karena menggeledah hasil karya," gumam Kakashi, "tetap saja ... kesannya horor banget."

Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah jantung tiga dimensi berwarna metalik, terbuat dari campuran aluminium dan entah logam apa lagi, yang menjadikannya terlihat lentur namun kuat seperti jantung sungguhan. Terdapat beberapa lubang berbentuk terusan pipa di beberapa bagiannya, plus katup-katup canggih yang detil.

Kakashi tersenyum mengamati model jantung tersebut. "Kali lain, mungkin aku bisa meminta cetak logam dari otak Dromaeosaurida."

"Omong-omong kenapa kau bersemangat sekali soal organ-organ tubuh dinosaurus?" Sergah Naruto. "Bukannya mereka sudah punah? Kau berencana menghidupkan mereka lagi seperti di film _Jurassic Park_? Ya ampun, itu sudah lebih dari dua dekade yang lalu. Akhirnya semua taman itu hancur. Aku masih mengingat sebagian besar adegannya."

"Tidak mungkin?" Serobot seorang perempuan berambut merah runcing dengan kacamata berwarna seperti kayu jati. "Kalian sudah tahu teknologi kloning, kan? Domba Dolly itu? Itu cerita basi, Tuan-Tuan. Kami telah menemukan yang lebih bagus lagi di sini, bersama dengan beberapa peneliti dari Amerika Serikat dan Jerman serta Inggris. Kami memajukan teknologi kloning dengan sedemikian rupa."

"Karin," ucap Asuma, "kukira kau bekerja di bidang riset teknologi futuristik."

"Hei, aku ini multitalenta!"

"Multicerewet juga," imbuh Naruto.

"Diam kau, rambut durian!"

Karin tersenyum kepada kedua pria itu. "Ayo, kukenalkan kalian semua pada terobosan baru biologi."

Mereka berjalan menuju bagian tenggara lab biologi, berisi kandang-kandang beberapa spesies yang tampak eksotis. Beberapa kandang seukuran akuarium ikan hias. Yang lain bisa dijadikan istal kuda. Kakashi heran bagaimana Institut Teknologi Huincul telah berkembang begitu cepat sejak beberapa tahun terakhir. Mereka malah jadi salah satu tempat penelitian terbaik sedunia.

Karin mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke sebuah kandang kaca. Di dalam, seekor kadal berjumbai sedang melahap beberapa serangga. Karin mengejutkannya dan kadal itu melebarkan jumbai di lehernya, sekaligus merubah warna dari cokelat berbintik-bintik hitam menjadi merah cerah, oranye, dan bercak kuning. Ia mendesis, mengangkat kedua kakinya, bersikap defensif.

"Lihat," pamer Karin. "Kadal berjumbai, _Chlamydosaurus kingii_ , yang mendapatkan suntikan gen bunglon panther. Tidak hanya jumbai, seluruh tubuhnya bisa berubah warna. Lidahnya juga dua kali lebih panjang dibanding kadal-kadal yang lain, meskipun tidak bisa dilecutkan ke luar seperti bunglon saat menangkap mangsa. Tapi ini adalah terobosan yang hebat. Rekayasa genetika dan rekombinasi gen memungkinkan apa saja," Karin mengambil sebutir apel dan mengoperkannya pada Asuma.

"Makanlah. Kau takkan tahu apa yang sudah kulakukan."

Asuma berjengit ketika mencicipi apel itu. Mungkin karena dia mengira akan mencicipi apel.

"Asam!" Serunya. "Apelnya asam! Bukannya ini apel merah Washington?"

Karin tertawa. "Itu apel rasa lemon, sensei! Sudah kubilang rekayasa genetika memungkinkan segalanya. Lain kali, aku mungkin bisa mengembangkan daging rasa sayuran, atau nasi dengan rasa buah-buahan!"

"Bagaimana dengan dinosaurus?" Selidik Asuma. "Kakashi ... kau tahu kan, paleontolog menemukan banyak di lapangan. Bukan hanya fosil tulang yang membatu, tapi juga fosil amber—resin pohon yang terawetkan dengan fosil serangga di dalamnya? Apa benar itu bisa digunakan untuk menghidupkan dinosaurus kembali?"

Kakashi mengelus dagunya. "Itu fiksi ilmiah yang bagus. Sayangnya, kita belum menemukan satupun fosil amber yang memiliki genom dinosaurus lengkap. Selalu ada yang kurang. Fosil dinosaurus jauh lebih tua dibandingkan hewan yang lebih kita kenal dewasa ini, misalnya saja mamut dan kucing bergigi pedang. Bangkai mereka banyak yang masih utuh karena tertimbun es yang mengawetkan organ-organ mereka. Tapi dinosaurus ... kasusnya jauh berbeda."

Karin mengangguk. "Dinosaurus dan manusia terpaut enam puluh lima juta tahun, tidak seperti mamut yang hanya sepuluh sampai dua puluh ribu tahun. Sungguh sebuah keajaiban jika kita bisa menghidupkan mereka lagi. Akan tetapi, Tuan-Tuan, aku dan timku sudah membuat semacam mesin teleportasi berbasis waktu. Jika kalian ingin melihatnya ... kenakanlah kacamata pelindung. Ini akan sangat fantastis."

.

.

.

.

Fantastis ataukah aneh, yang jelas mesin itu terlihat mencakup kedua definisi barusan.

Seorang laki-laki berambut oranye dengan tubuh bongsor mengecek kabel-kabel. Lelaki lain dengan jas berwarna biru muda sedang sibuk mengutak-atik laptopnya yang menampilkan gambar sebuah lingkaran logam seperti hulahup raksasa dengan beberapa kumparan dan kabel yang saling terkait ke sebuah pengendali mirip superkomputer. Mata ungunya sibuk memindai data, sesekali gambar beberapa lokasi terkenal berkilas di desktop komputer: Gurun Sahara, Amazon, Himalaya, dan tepian Samudera Pasifik.

"Ini namanya _Super-Cool Metal Portal_ , disingkat SCOMP, mesin teleportasi pertama di dunia!" Pamer Karin seperti orang gila. "Dan ini dua asisten terpercayaku, Juugo dan Suigetsu. Hei kalian berdua, kemari. Aku ingin kalian berkenalan dengan Kakashi-sensei, paleontolog terkenal dari Jepang."

"Paleontolog?" Alis Suigetsu terpaut. "Yang mempelajari benda-benda purbakala?"

"Itu arkeolog, Suigetsu," koreksi Juugo. "Arkeologi berasal dari bahasa Yunani, _archaeo_ yang berarti purba dan _logos_ yang berarti ilmu. Paleontolog berasal dari _paleo_ yang berarti kuno dan _logos_ yang berarti ilmu. Paleontolog mempelajari sesuatu yang lebih tua dibanding arkeolog."

"Jangan menguliahiku!" Protes Suigetsu. "Ah, senang bertemu dengan Anda, Kakashi-san. Dan Asuma-sensei ... kau sudah menghilang berapa lama, yah? Setengah tahun, mungkin?"

"Tujuh bulan sepuluh hari, tepatnya," pria bercambang itu tersenyum. "Ah, tak kusangka kalian melakukan hal-hal hebat saat kutinggalkan. Aku sudah melihat kerangka dasar mesin itu dan sketsa rencana konstruksinya sebelum aku berangkat menyambangi beberapa ilmuwan untuk dijadikan koresponden proyek teleportasi kita, dan tak kusangka kalian mewujudkannya begitu cepat. Secara keseluruhan, ini hanya makan waktu sembilan bulan."

"Setahun jika ingin benar-benar sempurna," koreksi Juugo. "Oke, sebenarnya alat itu bahkan sudah siap digunakan sekarang."

"Setelah menambah beberapa fitur," susul Naruto, yang muncul tiba-tiba di belakang bersama Sakura, "selain itu, kita tidak bisa bekerja dengan perut kosong," lanjutnya sembari mengangkat seplastik makanan dan minuman ringan. "Sampai dimana, Suigetsu?"

"Tinggal memasukkan koordinat lokasi tempat-tempat penting," balas pria itu. "Paling lama sehari lagi."

"Tolong masukkan koordinat rumahku juga!" Seru Naruto. "Dengan begitu, aku tidak perlu menghabiskan uang banyak untuk bolak-balik dengan pesawat tiap kali harus pulang!"

"Itu egois namanya," kata Suigetsu datar.

"Ha? Memangnya ketika mobil ditemukan, kau masih lebih suka naik kereta kuda? Kini ada alat transportasi super canggih yang melebihi apapun, memindahkan benda dalam sekejap. Apa gunanya penerbangan komersial?"

"Penemuan demi penemuan memang mengubah dunia kita," simpul Asuma. "Tetapi bukan berarti kita siap terhadap segala konsekuensi. Naruto benar, mesin teleportasi ini bisa saja mengubah dunia transportasi secara drastis. Tetapi pembuatannya, baik secara material maupun waktu, jauh lebih sulit dan lama dibandingkan pembuatan pesawat atau kapal pesiar. Kalaupun suatu hari nanti mesin teleportasi dapat dikomersialkan, aku ragu akan berkembang baik. Alangkah bagusnya jika sementara kita rahasiakan dulu penemuan ini dari publik."

Ia memalingkan pandangan pada Kakashi. "Ehm. Soal penghidupan dinosaurus itu ... kurasa itu juga sebaiknya tidak dilakukan."

"Aku memang tidak mau melakukannya," jawab Kakashi kalem. "Dunia paleontologi—sama seperti dunia pengetahuan yang lain, memang menutut dan menginginkan lebih banyak informasi, tetapi kami takkan melanggar hukum alam. Menghidupkan kembali binatang yang telah punah puluhan hingga ratusan juta tahun yang lalu bukan tindakan bijak."

Juugo menangguk setuju. "Yang punah biarlah punah. Sekarang kita mesti lestarikan apa yang sudah ada."

"Soal itu," Asuma menjentikkan jari. "Apa mungkin kita bisa melestarikan hewan-hewan yang terancam punah? Orangutan, misalnya. Bukannya itu tujuan baik?"

"Kepunahan secara alami oleh seleksi alam dan kepunahan secara paksa oleh aktivitas manusia jelas berbeda," Suigetsu mengangguk-angguk. "Kurasa kita bisa-bisa saja menerapkan teknologi kita untuk membantu spesies-spesies langka seperti itu. Alam memilih yang paling sesuai untuk bertahan, sedangkan manusia memilih yang paling berguna untuk bertahan."

"Omong-omong, Kakashi-sensei," selidik Juugo. "Kenapa sih dinosaurus punah? Aku pernah mendengar beragam teori, tapi beberapa diantaranya sangat ngawur—seperti misalnya, kedatangan alien dari luar angkasa."

"Sebagian besar ahli mempercayai teori tumbukan meteor," jawab Kakashi. "Sekitar 65 juta tahun yang lalu, meteorit raksasa berdiameter lebih dari 15 km jatuh di tempat yang sekarang bernama Yucatan, Meksiko. Tumbukan tersebut menghasilkan energi yang amat besar, melemparkan serpihan-serpihannya hingga ribuan kilometer jauhnya dan menimbulkan kawah sedalam 30 km ke kerak bumi. Awan debu hasil tabrakan menyelubungi seluruh dunia hingga berbulan-bulan, menghalangi sinar matahari sehingga tanaman tidak bisa berfotosintesis. Lama-lama, dinosaurus herbivora mati karena ketiadaan tumbuhan, lalu disusul dinosaurus karnivora. Kecuali buaya, semua hewan yang berbobot lebih dari 25 kg punah.

"Kepunahan massal ini juga disebut kepunahan massal K-T, atau Kretaseus-Tersier, yang turut memusnahkan plesiosaurus, mosasaurus, dan pterosaurus. Kira-kira tiga perempat kehidupan bumi punah."

Asuma melirik arlojinya. "Wow, coba lihat pukul berapa sekarang. Aku ada pertemuan di Kedubes Jepang. Sampai nanti. Kakashi-san, mau ikut? Kebetulan arahnya sama."

Mereka berdua pergi, meninggalkan para peneliti muda yang segera sibuk mengganyang makanan.

"Setelah ini apa?" Tanya Naruto dengan mulut penuh keripik.

"Sinkronisasi data dulu," jawab Sakura. "Kemudian, kita selesaikan mekanisme perpindahannya. Sempurnakan. Pastikan benda yang masuk ke dalam bisa keluar lagi tanpa kehilangan salah satu bagiannya."

"Setelah itu?"

"Tidur," jawab Suigetsu. "Serius, deh. Hari ini aku nggak tidur dan menghabiskan lima gelas kopi!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

SATU POIN PENTING: Jangan pernah lupa mengunci pintu. Apalagi kalau ruangan di dalamnya menyimpan mesin yang bisa memindahkanmu dari Mesir ke Rusia dalam hitungan detik.

"Oh, sial."

"Ada apa?" Karin menyalakan lampu. Mereka langsung melihat ruangan yang berantakan: meja kerja yang tergeser kesana-sini, serbet yang robek, peralatan kecil seperti gunting dan bor tangan berserakan di lantai. Beberapa gelas pecah karena jatuh. Kabel-kabel di sirkuit pembangkit sebagian putus dan memercikkan bunga api. Yang paling kentara: tiga garis agak samar di kaca antipeluru yang melapisi sebagian ruangan itu ... dan generator SCOMP yang menyala.

"APA-APAAN INI?!" Marah Karin. "Siapa yang berani-beraninya mengacak-acak labku?"

"Lab kita," koreksi Suigetsu. "Kurasa semuanya harus melihat ini."

"Melihat apa?" Sapa Naruto tiba-tiba. Sedetik kemudian, matanya membelalak. "Demi brewok Asuma-sensei!" Pekiknya. "Siapa yang melakukan ini?"

Dahi Sakura berkerut. "Kenapa generatornya menyala?"

Suigetsu bergegas mengutak-atik mesin besar tersebut, menekan beberapa tombol dan memindah beberapa kabel jepit, dan mematikan generator. "Ini suplai tenaga untuk SCOMP," katanya, "jika generator ini hidup, kemungkinan besar SCOMP dapat dioperasikan."

"Kau sendiri bilang kalau mesin itu belum sempurna!" Seru Karin.

"Belum sempurna," Suigetsu memberi tanda kutip di udara dengan jemarinya, "bagiku berbeda dengan 'belum sempurna' menurutmu. Maksudku aku belum memasangkan beberapa fitur keren yang mesti dimiliki alat teleportasi macam ini, tapi kalau hanya sekedar memindah benda dari satu tempat ke tempat yang lain, itu mah cuma konsep dasar. SCOMP sudah bisa melakukannya."

Sakura mengamati generator. "Alat serumit ini nggak mungkin aktif sendiri karena kecelakaan, kan? Atau salah setting?"

"Tidak mungkin. Aku sudah berkali-kali mengeceknya bersama Juugo dan Nara Shikamaru, ahli elektrik dari Amerika Serikat. Generator ini memiliki kemungkinan 0,0001 persen untuk menyala sendiri dan ikut mengaktifkan SCOMP," kilah Suigetsu.

"Kalau begitu ... apa ada penyusup?" Selidik Naruto. "Lab ini kosong melompong tadi malam. Bagaimana kalau kita periksa rekaman CCTV?"

"Umm," Karin mengamati setiap sudut langit-langit ruangan. "Sepertinya keenam CCTV di lab ini sudah disabotase," tudingnya, menunjuk keenam CCTV yang tinggal batang penyangganya saja. Selubung kameranya sudah hilang beserta kabel yang putus. Pandangannya kemudian teralih pada tiga goresan di kaca. Ia mengangkat secarik kain mirip celemek yang sudah koyak di salah satu sisi.

"Seperti bekas gigitan," komentarnya.

"Ya, dan di sini aku menemukan gigi," ucap Sakura sambil mengangkat sebuah beda berbentuk segitiga melengkung ke belakang, bergerigi, panjangnya kira-kira tujuh sentimeter, berwarna putih. "Hewan apa yang mempunyai gigi seperti ini?"

"Kadal monitor," usul Naruto.

"Puma, mungkin?" Selidik Juugo.

"Beruang," kata Karin.

"Dinosaurus," jawab Suigetsu asal-asalan sambil sekali lagi mengecek generatornya.

.

 _Aaaannngggkkk_

Mereka semua berpandangan.

"Apaan itu barusan?" Selidik Karin sambil menaikkan kacamatanya. "Jadi memang benar ada penyusup di lab ini. Seekor hewan, ternyata."

"Atau seorang manusia yang berpura-pura jadi seekor hewan," tambah Naruto.

Sakura menyambar palu mekanis terdekat. "Keluar kau!" Serunya. "Kau pikir kami takut?"

Tidak perlu diperintah dua kali, sesosok makhluk berjalan pelan, menyibakkan dirinya dari balik kumparan SCOMP. Kelima saintis muda itu langsung terperanjat ke belakang begitu menyadari apa yang mereka lihat. Tidak. Makhluk itu seharusnya tidak ada di sini. Malah, dia seharusnya sudah sirna dari dunia sejak lebih dari enam puluh juta tahun yang lalu.

"Dinosaurus!" Pekik Naruto.

Makhluk itu tingginya sekitar satu setengah meter, dengan panjang sekitar empat meter, berjalan dengan dua kaki. Kepalanya lonjong dengan moncong menyempit, gigi-giginya menyembul diantara rahangnya. Tangannya memiliki tiga jari dengan cakar seperti kait, sedangkan kedua kaki kekarnya sebesar kaki burung kasuari, dengan dua jari bercakar runcing dan satu jari lebih pendek yang bercakar lebih gempal, tapi lebih besar. Ekornya tampak kaku dengan bulu-bulu berwarna cokelat kekuningan di ujung ekor, pinggul, dan lengan atas serta tengkuknya. Sisiknya berwarna cokelat kehijauan dengan garis-garis hitam. Matanya yang bulat menatap mereka satu persatu. Makhluk itu berdiri tanpa rasa rikuh atau merasa terancam, menelengkan kepala seperti seekor anjing yang berusaha mengenali majikan baru.

"Jangan takut!" Seru Suigetsu. "B-bisa saja dia hanya hologram!"

Sakura melemparkan palu mekanisnya ke kepala dinosaurus itu. Kontan, dengan refleks yang cepat, makhluk itu bergeser menghindar, walhasil palu tersebut menghantam dinding kaca. Dinosaurus itu mendesis nyaring, menegakkan bulu-bulunya, membuka mulutnya yang sempit tetapi bergigi tajam, membuat mereka semua mundur selangkah.

"Tidak bisa diterima," geram Karin. "Aku tidak peduli apakah dia hologram atau robot atau apa. Semuanya, tangkap dia!"

"Ngomong sih gampang," omel Naruto. Ia mengambil ancang-ancang, kemudian berlari ke makhluk itu. Dinosaurus itu menghindar ke kanan, membentur sebuah meja lab. Juugo melompat, tapi refleks makhluk itu memang bagus. Juugo terbanting dari meja lab ke lantai, sedangkan binatang itu memekik. Suigetsu dari belakang, berhasil memegang ekornya dan mencabut dua bulunya, tapi binatang itu menyabetkan ekornya yang terlihat kaku ke penyerangnya, mengenai perutnya, membuat Suigetsu mengaduh.

Dinosaurus itu memekik. Karin mengambil kendali dengan mengambil alat scan, memindai dinosaurus itu dengan cahaya hijau. Makhluk itu menggeram, tidak terbiasa, kemudian Naruto, Suigetsu, dan Juugo menubruknya bersama-sama. Karin mengoneksikan alat scan ke laptopnya yang tersambung ke internet dan mulai mencari berdasarkan pindaiannya.

"Aw!" Seru Suigetsu. "Dia mencakar wajahku!"

Juugo membungkam mulut dinosaurus itu. Sakura mengoperkan tali dan mengikat kedua kakinya, sementara Naruto menahan lengannya yang meronta-ronta.

"Ketemu!" Seru Karin. " _Austroraptor cabazai_ dari Argentina, hidup di Zaman Kretaseus pada Kala Campanian! Panjang lima meter, tinggi 1,8 meter."

"Makanannya?" Seru Naruto.

"Daging!"

Si dinosaurus menggeram-geram lebih keras seolah mengiyakan. Juugo mengambil tali dan mengikat mulutnya.

"Berarti ini juvenil," keluhnya. "Lima meter kan nggak sependek ini. Kita beruntung."

"Masalahnya," ucap Suigetsu sambil mengusap wajahnya. "Dari mana binatang ini muncul? Wow, aku benar-benar tidak mengira. Di sisi lain, ini aneh, di sisi yang lain lagi, ini luar biasa. Maksudku, lihat Bung! Dinosaurus asli yang hidup berada tepat di depan matamu!"

"Kita masih belum bisa memastikan apa dia dinosaurus sungguhan. Dia bisa saja robot android versi dinosaurus," kilah Sakura. "Kita harus memeriksanya, lebih bagus kalau tidak ada siapapun. Kurasa ini pekerjaan untukku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung


	3. Chapter 3

**Author** : Itami Shinjiru

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

 **Rated :** T

 **Warning** : Alternate Universe, Original Characters. Maybe contains some Out of Characters and Typographical Error

 **Genre** **:** Adventure, Sci-Fi

* * *

Jumpa lagi di chapter 3! Saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak pada readers yang sudah memberi review. Iya, fic ini memang beda dikit :) karena saya suka banget sama makhluk prasejarah yang satu ini. Kalian semua sudah nonton Jurassic World? Untuk romance, saya memang belum kepikiran. Tentang siapa saja dan bagaimana Naruto dkk memasuki Masa Mesozoikum ... akan terungkap nanti! Selamat membaca chapter 3!

* * *

 **The Titans from South**

Bab Tiga:

 **Monster**

* * *

 **Institut Teknologi Huincul**

"Tunggu sebentar!" Protes Naruto. "Entah aku salah dengar, atau kau memang ingin membedah seekor _dinosaurus_?" Dia memberi penekanan pada kata dinosaurus.

Sakura mengernyit. "Bukannya kalian ingin memastikan apa ini robot atau bukan?"

"Cukup dilihat saja sudah kentara, kan," gerutu Suigetsu sambil mengelap luka di wajahnya dengan cairan antiseptik. "Dia jelas-jelas makhluk organik. Binatang hidup. Seratus persen dinosaurus original. Cium saja bau napasnya."

"Tapi bagaimana Australitor itu sampai kemari?" Tukas Naruto.

" _Austroraptor_ ," koreksi Karin. "Aku punya beberapa hipotesis. Hipotesis pertama: SCOMP mengalami kerusakan—entah kenapa—dan tak sengaja mensetting dirinya sendiri untuk membuka ke zaman dinosaurus, dan kebetulan dinosaurus itu terperangkap dan masuk ke lab. Hipotesis kedua: ada orang yang menyusup ke laboratorium kita dan mengaktifkan SCOMP, tapi dia kurang mahir, jadi malah menteleportasikan dinosaurus dari Zaman Kretaseus. Hipotesis ketiga: ada orang lain yang berhasil menemukan mesin waktu, dan mengirim dinosaurus itu ke masa ini—secara tidak sengaja terkirim ke lab kita."

Juugo menggerutu. "Dari semuanya, hipotesis kedua yang paling masuk akal."

"Menurutku juga begitu," Karin tampak berpikir. "Sebaiknya ada diantara kalian yang menghubungi polisi setempat. Laporkan saja bahwa lab kita disusupi, jangan pernah bicara tentang dinosaurus. Anggap saja bekas cakaran dan gigitan sebagai ulah pelaku. Siapa tahu polisi menemukan sidik jari atau apapun yang berkaitan dengan orang selain kita berlima."

Sakura memandang langit-langit. "Sampai CCTV pun dirusak ... aku yakin itu bukan ulah hewan ini," dia memandang _Austroraptor_ yang masih meronta-ronta ditahan Juugo, Naruto, dan Suigetsu.

"Hei, kalian pernah lihat _Jurassic World_?" Tanya Naruto. "Di film itu digambarkan bahwa dinosaurus jenis raptor sangat cerdas, lebih cerdas dari lumba-lumba dan primata ... sampai-sampai mereka bisa berkomunikasi dan dilatih melakukan sesuatu! Karena binatang ini ... ehm, apa namanya?"

" _Austroraptor_."

"Nah! Itu kan berakhiran _raptor_ juga, seperti _Velociraptor_. Apa mungkin dia sendiri tahu bahwa CCTV terlihat seperti ancaman atau kudapan, sehingga dia menyerangnya?"

Suigetsu menggeleng. "Itu kecil sekali kemungkinannya, Naruto! _Jurassic World_ hanya film fiksi ilmiah! Ukuran _Mosasaurus_ di film itu bahkan lebih dari tiga kali lebih besar daripada ukuran _Mosasaurus_ sesungguhnya! Dinosaurus punah 65 juta tahun lalu! Aku ragu mereka mengembangkan intelegensi sampai setinggi itu, melebihi primata yang jelas-jelas lebih modern."

"Sebaiknya kita putuskan apa yang akan kita lakukan pada makhluk ini ... sebelum ada orang lain yang tahu," usul Sakura. "Karena kita tahu SCOMP sudah bisa berfungsi sejauh itu, kenapa kita tidak coba mengirimkannya lagi ke tempat asal?"

"Binatang ini hidup lebih dari 70 juta tahun lalu! Butuh daya yang besar untuk menggunakan SCOMP jika kita pergi sejauh itu ... dan kurasa jika hipotesis Karin yang kedua benar, si penyusup pasti sudah mengetahui konsep mekanisme kerja SCOMP. Alat teleportasi ini membutuhkan energi makin tinggi seiring bertambah jauhnya jarak yang harus ditempuhnya, apalagi ketika menembus waktu. Pasti itulah sebabnya orang itu mencuri-curi kegunaan alat teleportasi ini pada tengah malam, ketika sebagian besar peralatan elektronik—tidak saja hanya di Huincul atau Argentina—tetapi juga di seluruh Amerika Selatan, dimatikan. Daya yang tersimpan itu digunakan untuk mengaktifkan SCOMP," urai Suigetsu panjang lebar.

"Dengan kata lain," simpul Juugo, "kita cuma bisa mengembalikan dinosaurus ini tengah malam nanti, secepat-cepatnya. Dalam keadaan terburuk, kita harus menunggu berhari-hari sampai generatornya stabil."

"Kita butuh sebuah kandang," cetus Sakura. "Sebuah kandang yang cukup lapang dengan cukup banyak ruang gerak, banyak tempat persembunyian seperti dedaunan rimbun, tapi juga jauh dari keramaian dan kedap suara, plus tidak jauh dari lab ini, agar kita bisa memantau dinosaurus ini setiap waktu."

Naruto berdehem. "Bukannya tadi kau mau mengotopsi dinosaurus ini?"

"Aku berubah pikiran."

"Dasar labil."

 _PLAK!_

"Adakah tempat yang memenuhi semua kriteria itu?" Sakura mengabaikan Naruto.

Karin membetulkan kacamatanya. "Sebenarnya ... semua itu sudah ada ... tepat lima puluh meter di bawah kaki kita. Lab biologi mutagenik. Lab itu punya empat kandang, masing-masing seluas lapangan basket. Tentu aku bisa melepas sekatnya kalau kalian mau, jadi dinosaurus ini bisa mendapat ruang lebih luas. Banyak pepohonan rendah dan rimbun, sumber air. Bahkan di langit-langit aku memasang lusinan lampu ultraviolet agar mirip matahari. Kita bisa bergantian memberinya makan."

"Wow," kagum Naruto. "ITH memang hebat. Sekarang ayo lekas bawa dinosaurus ini ke sana, sebelum ada orang yang melihat rahasia besar ini!"

.

"Rahasia besar apa?"

"WAAA!"

Lelaki itu mengernyit. Sedetik kemudian, pandangannya tertumbuk pada sosok makhluk aneh yang moncong, lengan, dan kaki belakangnya diikat dengan tali. Dahinya berkerut sesaat, kemudian tubuhnya menegang.

"Kalian ... apa ... makhluk itu ...?"

"Ini robot buatan kami!" Naruto cepat-cepat menutupi. "Robot ini dibuat berdasarkan seekor dinosaurus yang hidup jutaan tahun silam!"

"Lalu kenapa kalian mengikatnya?" Sembur lelaki berambut hitam yang baru datang itu.

"Ini ... anu! Lepas kendali!" Suigetsu berusaha berimprovisasi. "Ya, lepas kendali! Kami sedang berusaha memperbaiki piringan sirkuit otaknya—maksudku semacam prosesor! Kami menamainya Dino-Droid!"

Si _Austroraptor_ meronta-ronta dan mengeluarkan geraman pelan dari tenggorokannya.

Lelaki berambut hitam itu mengernyit. Matanya yang sewarna batu onyx seolah sedang memindai dan memastikan apakah itu benar robot atau bukan.

"Ini terlalu nyata untuk dibilang robot," komentarnya. "Dia terlihat ... begitu alami. Apa yang kalian gunakan sebagai pelapis rangkanya? Itu sangat mirip bulu dan sisik sungguhan!"

 _Austroraptor_ meronta, memekik-mekik.

Lelaki itu memandang kelima saintis muda di depannya dengan curiga, kemudian melempar pandangan ke mesin aneh berbentuk silinder pendek berdiameter kira-kira empat meter, dengan susunan yang tampak rumit. "Kurasa aku butuh penjelasan dulu. Mesin apa itu?"

"Tunggu," bantah Suigetsu, "kami juga butuh penjelasan. Siapa kau dan mau apa kau datang kemari? Apa kau mengenal seseorang di ITH atau seorang ilmuwan muda baru yang mendaftar untuk melakukan riset di sini?"

Lelaki itu berdehem. "Oh, ya. Sepertinya kurang sopan kalau aku tidak mengenalkan diriku lebih dulu. Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, lulusan Fakultas Biologi di Universitas Osaka, Jepang. Sekarang aku bekerja sebagai wakil direktur Museum Carne Furnes, Patagonia. Aku kemari untuk mengambil DMB."

"Apaan tuh DMB?"

" _Deinonychus Muscular Blueprint_. Sebuah robot android yang mempresentasikan pergerakan otot-otot rangka _Deinonychus antirrhopus_ , sejenis dinosaurus karnivora dari Amerika Utara," jelas sebuah suara baru. Lelaki berjas hijau tua itu memasuki ruangan dengan wajah watados, rambut hitamnya dikucir ke belakang seperti nanas. Dia mempunyai pandangan mata yang seolah menyiratkan— _kalau-kau-baru-digebrak-dosenmu-tadi-pagi-karena-telat-mengumpulkan-laporan-aku-tidak-peduli_ —namun entah bagaimana dia tampak pintar.

"Shikamaru," cetus Suigetsu dan Sasuke bersamaan.

Shikamaru mengangguk sekilas. "Uchiha Sasuke, ya? Sori, tadi aku salah pesan. Seharusnya aku menunjukkan ruangan A33, malah mengantarkanmu ke A43. DMB yang kau inginkan berada di ruanganku. Biar saja mereka sibuk dengan ..." dia melempar pandangan sekilas, "dengan apapun yang sedang mereka lakukan, oke."

 _Austroraptor_ memekik, menedang-nendang hingga salah satu cakarnya merobek celana panjang Juugo di bagian betis.

"Dasar hewan bandel!" Umpat Juugo.

Sasuke mengernyit. "Kau tadi bilang itu robot."

"Keceplosan," gumam Juugo.

"Suigetsu," Shikamaru mendesis, "jangan bilang kalau kau menguji alat tersebut tanpa seizin ."

Suigetsu menghela napas pelan. "Ini kan cuma—"

"Itu _binatang_ ," tuding Shikamaru, "bagaimanapun kau berusaha menjelaskannya ... itu hewan hidup. Dia berusaha membebaskan diri sekarang. Lihat gerakannya! Tidak ada robot buatan manusia yang mampu melakukan gerakan seefisien itu. Itu pasti dinosaurus asli yang terteleportasi melalui SCOMP."

Naruto meringis. "Kurasa kita tidak bisa menyembunyikan ini lama-lama. Apa sebaiknya kita beritahu mereka?"

"Oke," Karin menaikkan kacamatanya dengan sikap posesif. "Sebelumnya, aku ingin kalian berjanji tidak akan menceritakan ini kepada siapapun, meskipun mereka berusaha merobek mulut kalian!" Tudingnya.

"Takkan kami beritahu," cetus Sasuke.

"Semua kerusakan ini," Karin menyapukan tangan kanannya ke sepenjuru lab. "Disebabkan oleh seseorang yang, entah bagaimana, berhasil menyusup masuk. Dia jugalah yang merusak keempat kamera pengawas dan diduga kuat menghidupkan SCOMP, lantas mengaturnya agar terbuka ke Argentina kira-kira 70 juta tahun yang lalu, menembus Masa Mesozoikum pada Zaman Kretaseus Akhir, tepatnya di Kala Campanian, masa di mana dinosaurus ini hidup."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan pembicaraan ini setelah kita menempatkan dinosaurus ini di tempat yang aman."

"Shikamaru, Juugo, Sasuke," perintah Karin, "ada kandang bawah tanah lima puluh meter di bawah kita. Bawa dinosaurus ini ke sana, lalu kita lanjutkan diskusi ini. Suigetsu, kau hubungi polisi. Sakura dan Naruto, berusahalah menghalangi siapapun yang ingin masuk. Kupercayakan pada kalian."

"Kau sendiri?" Sergah Juugo.

"Mengawasi kalian," sembur Karin, "setelah kuperiksa sistem keamanannya. Ayo, bergerak!"

Sasuke, Shikamaru, dan Juugo dengan sigap membopong _Austroraptor_. Suigetsu berlari ke ruang komunikasi. Naruto dan Sakura menghambur ke ruang tamu, sedangkan Karin mengikuti _Austroraptor_ sampai ke belokan pusat keamanan. Hari itu hari Minggu, jadi petugas keamanan masuk siang dan ruangannya tidak terkunci. Plus tadi malam hanya ada mereka berlima di institut penelitian yang terbilang masih baru ini.

Juugo mengantarkan kedua 'tamu' itu ke lab biologi bawah tanah. Sebuah pintu baja setengah transparan terbuka, menampakkan empat kandang dengan ekosistem tiruan macam hutan tropis, plus beberapa kolam air tawar dan tetumbuhan asli, batu-batuan, dan pasir. Juugo mengutak-atik panel kendali kandang dan menurunkan pagar yang membatasi keempatnya sehingga keempat habitat artifisial tersebut terbuka, menjadi satu lahan.

"Jadi, kita tempatkan dinosaurus ini dulu, lepaskan ikatannya, kemudian lari melalui satu-satunya pintu keluar di sebelah barat sana. Pintu itu membutuhkan tangga besi untuk mencapainya, dan kurasa dinosaurus ini tidak akan bisa dengan mudah melompat atau berlari di tangga itu," usul Juugo. Kedua rekan barunya mengangguk mengerti. Perlahan, mereka melepas ikatan tangan dinosaurus itu, kemudian mulut, dan akhirnya kaki.

 _Austroraptor_ memekik. Ia menendang, langsung mengenai kaki Sasuke. Korbannya mengaduh, terjerembab di lantai tanah gembur. Dinosaurus itu bangkit, menggeram kepada mereka bertiga, bulu-bulu di leher dan ujung ekornya menegang dan bergetar. Ia membuka mulut, menampakkan gigi-giginya yang kecil tapi tajam-tajam.

Shikamaru melemparkan mantel tebalnya, langsung menutupi mata si dinosaurus. Ia menyeret Sasuke bersama Juugo dan buru-buru menutup pintu kandang, meninggalkan mantelnya bersama seekor hewan prasejarah.

"Aku membayar seratus lima puluh dolar untuk itu," gerutu Shikamaru, "tapi sudahlah. Sekarang bisa kita cari obat atau semacamnya?"

Sasuke meraba betis kirinya, yang baru terkena tendangan dinosaurus itu. "Dia mengenaiku tepat dengan cakar sabitnya. Uh ..." dia merintih. Darah menetes membasahi celana panjangnya. Juugo cepat-cepat mengambil perban dan obat merah.

"Juugo, sebaiknya kau memberi makhluk purba itu makan," saran Shikamaru. "Dia terteleportasi dari habitat aslinya puluhan juta tahun lalu—entah dia asalnya dari gurun, semiarid, hutan gugur, atau apa—mendadak muncul di zaman serba modern. Dia baru melihat semua ini untuk pertama kalinya. Dia bisa saja menganggap manusia adalah makanan lezat atau justru ancaman yang harus dilawan. Dia pasti stres. Dia bisa saja mengeluarkan suara-suara keras. Memberinya makan akan menguras sedikit energinya, dan dinosaurus itu bisa tidur. Itu yang kita harapkan ... menenangkannya sampai kita tahu bagaimana cara mengembalikannya," jelasnya panjang lebar.

* * *

 **One hour later**

"Sudah kupastikan," ujar Karin. "Aku mulai berpikir bahwa penyusupan ini sudah terencana. Hasil rekaman CCTV menunjukkan bahwa seluruh kamera pengawas di ITH telah dilumpuhkan pada pukul sepuluh malam kemarin. Sejak waktu itu, tidak ada hasil rekamannya. CCTV baru berfungsi kembali setelah barusan kuutak-atik programnya."

Sakura mengangguk. "Berarti si penyusup bisa jadi meretas sistem CCTV kita agar tidak ketahuan saat menyabotase keempat CCTV di laboratorium. Tetapi jika memang sudah diretas dan tidak bisa merekam lagi ... kenapa harus disabotase?"

"Untuk berjaga-jaga, kalau ada kemungkinan si satpam memanggil ahli IT di gedung ini," jawab Shikamaru, "aku sendiri adalah ahli komputer yang bagus. Kalau sekedar memulihkan CCTV, bukan masalah. Jika CCTV sampai disabotase, berarti tidak ada jalan lain kecuali menggantinya. Itu memberikan peluang waktu lebih banyak bagi si penyusup untuk beraksi."

"Berarti kita juga tidak tahu dari mana si penyusup masuk?" Tanya Naruto. "Aku dan Sakura sudah periksa semua pintu dan jendela. Tidak ada kerusakan berarti."

"Kurasa kita harus panggil detektif juga," cetus Sasuke, "lantas apa yang akan kita lakukan pada binatang itu?" Dia melirik _Austroraptor_ yang sedang asyik mencabik-cabik daging ayam utuh yang diberikan Juugo.

"Apa perlu kujawab?" Seru Suigetsu. "Kita akan kembalikan dinosaurus itu ke habitat asalnya puluhan juta tahun sebelum sekarang. Berbahaya jika kita biarkan dia di zaman ini. Bagaimana jika ada peneliti dari institut lain yang mengetahui ini dan menginginkan makhluk itu diperbanyak dengan klon lantas dikirimkan ke kebun binatang di seluruh dunia? Kacau, bisa jadi. Tragedi _Jurassic Park_ bukan hanya film lagi."

"Secepatnya," Sakura mengamati si _Austroraptor_. "Secepat apa kita bisa perbaiki SCOMP?"

"Segera setelah para polisi selesai memeriksa TKP," sambar Naruto. "Kita harus melakukannya dengan cepat sekaligus mengarang alasan yang rasional jika Asuma-sensei menanyai kita. Dia sedang berada di luar kota, kan?"

"Baiklah, semuanya," ujar Karin. "Bersikaplah biasa. Sasuke-san, kau boleh menyelesaikan urusanmu dengan Shikamaru. Yang lain ... amati para polisi itu dan berpura-puralah kalian tidak menyaksikan makhluk dari zaman lain menerobos portal."

Keempat rekannya mengangguk. "Itu nggak terlalu sulit," kata Juugo.

Mereka berlima naik ke lantai atas, ke laboratorium di mana mesin teleportasi itu berada, sedangkan Sasuke dan Shikamaru pergi menuju ruangan Shikamaru untuk mengambil DMB. Baru beberapa menit setelah mereka meninggalkan ruangan itu, suara gaduh terdengar di lantai atas.

Sasuke dan Shikamaru berpandangan.

"Haruskah kita lihat apa yang terjadi?" Selidik Sasuke. "Mungkin mereka butuh bantuan."

"Menyusahkan sekali," gerutu Shikamaru, "tapi baiklah."

Mereka berdua bergegas pergi ke lantai atas ... dan menyaksikan laboratorium berada dalam keadaan yang bahkan lebih berantakan dari sebelumnya. Tiga mayat polisi bergelimpangan di dalam, bersimbah darah. Dua polisi lain beserta kelima rekan lab mereka sedang berusaha menahan pintu jumbo lab, yang terbuat dari kaca antipeluru, tapi bukan mereka yang diperhatikan, melainkan makhluk di belakang mereka, yang berusaha mendorong pintu lab dengan kepalanya yang berbentuk sangar. Binatang itu menggeram, menciutkan nyali. Gigi-giginya yang berwarna merah karena darah menabrak-nabrak kaca, berusaha meretakkannya.

"Apa-apaan itu?" Seru Sasuke.

Shikamaru mengangguk, raut wajahnya terlihat tidak senang. "SCOMP terbuka lagi. Dan dia menteleportasikan satu dinosaurus lagi ... yang sialnya ukurannya jauh lebih besar dibanding yang tadi. Dan ini karnivora."

.

.

.

.

Bersambung

* * *

 _Thing Must You Know About Dinosaurs (2):_

Masa kehidupan Mesozoikum:

 _ **PERIODE TRIASIK**_

 _Induan_

 _Olenekian_

 _Anisian_

 _Ladinian_

 _Carnian_

 _Norian_

 _Rhaetian_

 _ **PERIODE**_ _**JURASIK**_

 _Hettangian_

 _Sinemurian_

 _Pliensbachian_

 _Toarchian_

 _Aalenian_

 _Bajocian_

 _Bathonian_

 _Callovian_

 _Oxfordian_

 _Kimmeridgian_

 _Tithonian_

 _ **PERIODE KRETASEUS**_

 _Berriasian_

 _Valanginian_

 _Hauterivian_

 _Barremian_

 _Aptian_

 _Albian_

 _Cenomanian_

 _Turonian_

 _Coniacian_

 _Santonian_

 _Campanian_

 _Maastrichtian_

 _._

 _._

* * *

KAMUS DINO BAB 2

 **Dromaeosaurida** : Kelompok keluarga dari Theropoda, mencakup dinosaurus karnivora bertubuh kecil, dengan tulang berrongga, cakar sabit di kaki, pengelihatan binokular, dan otak relatif besar. Berkembang pada Periode Kretaseus.

 **Jurasik:** Zaman kedua di Masa Mesozoikum, berlangsung dari 205-145 juta tahun yang lalu.

 **Kala Campanian:** Salah satu anak Zaman Kretaseus yang berlangsung dari 83-72 juta tahun yang lalu

 **Maniraptorian** : Kelompok cabang dari Theropoda yang mewakili Theropoda termodifikasi, kebanyakan berbulu, mencakup Dromaeosaurida, Ornithomimoidea, Therizinosauria, Coelurosauria, dan menurunkan burung modern.

* * *

Daftar Dinosaurus dari Bab Tiga:

 _AUSTRORAPTOR_

Lokasi fosil : Argentina

Arti nama : "Pencuri dari selatan"

Kelompok primer : Theropoda (Maniraptorian)

Kelompok keluarga : Dromaeosaurida

Panjang : antara 4,3-5 meter

Tinggi : 1,5 meter

Berat : 500 kg

Hidup : Periode Kretaseus (Campanian), 70 juta tahun yang lalu

Makanan : Karnivora

 _DEINONYCHUS_

Lokasi fosil : Amerika Serikat, Kanada

Arti nama : "Cakar mengerikan"

Kelompok primer : Theropoda (Maniraptorian)

Kelompok keluarga : Dromaeosaurida

Panjang : 3-3,4 meter

Tinggi : 1-1,5 meter

Berat : 60 kg

Hidup : Periode Kretaseus (Aptian-Albian), 115-110 juta tahun yang lalu

Makanan : Karnivora


	4. Chapter 4

**Author** : Itami Shinjiru

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

 **Rated :** T

 **Warning** : Alternate Universe, Original Characters. Maybe contains some Out of Characters and Typographical Error

 **Genre** **:** Adventure, Sci-Fi

* * *

 **The Titans from South**

Bab Empat:

 **Cenomanian**

* * *

 **Institut Teknologi Huincul**

Monster itu tingginya separuh dinding kaca lab. Kepalanya memiliki sepasang tanduk di alisnya, membuatnya terkesan lebih menakutkan. Matanya berwarna oranye dengan pupil hitam vertikal. Gigi-gigi seperti jarum menyembul dari rahang, meneteskan darah korbannya. Tubuhnya kekar, jauh lebih besar dibanding _Austroraptor_ yang tersasar, dengan kedua kaki berotot dan ekor mengibas-ngibas liar, tubuhnya mendorong pintu lab yang dijaga oleh beberapa orang. Dinosaurus itu cuma punya satu anggota yang terlihat cacat: sepasang lengannya yang pendek dan gemuk, berjari lima seperti manusia namun terlihat kaku dan lemah.

"Apa itu berasal dari zaman yang sama dengan yang kita kurung tadi?" Selidik Shikamaru sambil buru-buru membantu rekan-rekannya menahan pintu kaca.

" _Carnotaurus sastrei_!" Seru Sasuke. "Dari Kala Campanian juga, sezaman dengan _Austroraptor_ , tapi dia termasuk keluarga Abelisauridae."

"Pak Polisi!" Pekik Karin. "Apa tindakan kalian? Bisakah kalian menembaknya dengan peluru bius lalu kita kirim dia ke SCOMP? Kalau bisa kita kirim dia bersama kau-tahu-apa!"

"Bukannya lebih baik tembak mati saja?!" Seru salah satu polisi. "Dia monster! Dia bisa membunuh kita semua!"

"Lalu akan kau sembunyikan di mana bangkainya?"

 _Carnotaurus_ meraung. Ia berhenti mendorong, menggeram dalam tenggorokannya, lantas memandang sekeliling lab, mungkin berusaha mencari celah lain untuk membebaskan diri.

"Kunci pintunya!" Seru Suigetsu.

"Kau bercanda! Aku meninggalkan kuncinya di lab bawah!" Karin memekik.

Sakura memandang ke dalam. "T-teman-teman ... dia ... mengambil ancang-ancang!"

 _Carnotaurus_ menabrak pintu lab dengan kecepatan seekor badak yang mengamuk ... dengan massa seperti seekor gajah afrika dewasa, meretakkan kaca di kedua sisi, melemparkan mereka semua hingga merangsek di lantai. Langit-langit koridor itu lebih rendah dibanding langit-langit lab, jadi kepala _Carnotaurus_ hanya berjarak sekitar semeter dari langit-langit koridor. Binatang itu mengendus udara, kemudian mendapat peluru tembaga yang menyasar leher kekarnya. Dia memalingkan kepala, menggeram pada si polisi, dan menghunjamkan rahangnya.

"LARI!" Karin berteriak. "Tutup pintu di depan!"

Dinosaurus itu meraung. Mereka berlari sekuat tenaga ke pintu keluar, dan Juugo buru-buru membanting pintu baja dan memutar kenop penguncinya. Suara nyaring terdengar begitu kepala _Carnotaurus_ menghantam pintu baja, berusaha mendobrak keluar.

" _Jelaskan_ ," Shikamaru terengah-engah, "jelaskan _sekarang_!"

"Kami sedang memeriksa mesin itu, dan tiba-tiba dia menyala," lapor si polisi, "kami tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, ketika sosok raksasa itu menerobos portal dan meraung. Kami hanya bawa pistol. Butuh artileri untuk mengatasi makhluk sebesar itu."

"SCOMP diaktifkan?" Selidik Naruto. "Apa mungkin si penyusup ini juga menginstall alat pengendali jarak jauh dan memonitor lab tanpa sepengetahuan kita untuk bisa melancarkan serangan mendadak?"

"Tapi ... kenapa dinosaurus?" Imbuh Sakura. "Sebenarnya apa maksud si penyusup ini?"

Suigetsu memasukkan koin ke mesin penjual otomatis yang sengaja dipasang di koridor itu, kemudian membuka sekaleng kola dan meminumnya hingga setengah. "Ah. Bagaimana kalau kita manfaatkan kesempatan ini? Kita bisa pancing dinosaurus besar itu untuk mengejar Austroraptor yang ditangkap tadi, kemudian kita giring mereka ke SCOMP yang terbuka ke zaman di mana mereka hidup, cabut sumber dayanya, dan perbaiki. Masalah selesai!"

"Selalu mudah saat kau mengatakannya," Juugo bersungut-sungut, "ekspektasi dan realita seringkali berbeda."

"Kalian bilang apa tadi?" Selidik si polisi. "Maksud kalian ... yang menyebabkan kerusakan lab sebelumnya adalah dinosaurus lain yang menerobos mesin itu?"

Mereka bertujuh berpandangan sesaat, kemudian sepakat untuk tidak menyembunyikan hal ini lebih jauh. Yang terpenting adalah bagaimana cara menyelesaikannya ... secepat mungkin sebelum tragedi ini membesar dan menguakkan dirinya ke khalayak. Karin menceritakan semua yang mereka ketahui, sekaligus tambahan agar polisi itu tidak menceritakannya begitu saja pada masyarakat umum.

Untungnya, dia mengangguk. "Semua ini jadi terlihat lebih masuk akal begitu aku mendengar cerita kalian. Jadi, kurasa kita bisa bekerjasama? Sepertinya ide untuk menjadikan dinosaurus kecil itu sebagai umpan bagi yang besar tidak begitu buruk. Aku bisa memberikan kalian perlindungan. Aku bawa bom asap dan bom cahaya. Tidak merusak, tapi lumayan membuat bingung."

"Kami berterimakasih atas bantuan Anda," ucap Sakura.

"Panggil saja aku Iruka. Sekarang, kapan sebaiknya kita mulai?"

"Sekarang juga," sambar Naruto, "selagi kompleks institut masih sepi. Kita juga harus sebisa mungkin tidak menarik perhatian ke luar, seperti misalnya, bergerak dikejar dinosaurus di dekat jendela besar. Itu akan merepotkan."

"Hei, itu kalimatku," protes Shikamaru. "Tapi iya, itu benar. Masalahnya, kita harus membebaskan _Austroraptor_ dulu, kemudian memastikan dia mengejar kita dan menuntunnya ke pemakan daging besar itu—dengan asumsi bahwa kita bisa menandingi kecepatan dan kegesitan _Austroraptor_ serta lolos dari terkaman _Carnotaurus_. Lebih kedengaran seperti sebuah misi bunuh diri," gerutunya.

"Aku bisa lakukan itu," desis Iruka. Yang lain spontan menatapnya dan mengisyaratkan pandangan tidak setuju, seolah mereka semua sudah lama saling kenal. Iruka berdehem. "Aku ini polisi, lho. Sudah tugasku menjaga keselamatan dan keamanan rakyat. Dan sepintar apapun, yang namanya ilmuwan itu ... masih termasuk ke dalam definisi rakyat, kan?"

Sasuke menghela napas. "Kami tidak melarang Anda melakukannya. Cuma, Anda butuh bantuan."

"Aku akan ke dapur," cetus Suigetsu, "dan mengambil beberapa kerat daging. Lalu, ke laboratorium dan mengambil beberapa sampel darah untuk diteteskan ke daging. Semoga dinosaurus itu lapar."

"Suigetsu, jangan," Karin mencengkeram tangan rekannya, "itu beresiko."

"Aku yang melakukan ini, Rambut Merah," Suigetsu mendecih. "Aku yang teledor memeriksa keamanan SCOMP sehingga mesin teleportasi canggih itu bisa diretas. Aku yang meremehkan semua ini. Aku yang harus mengembalikan mereka, ke puluhan juta tahun sebelum Masehi."

Hening sesaat, sebelum dipecahkan oleh nada dering aransemen musisi terkenal. Sasuke mengecek layar ponselnya, kemudian menepuk dahi. "Sial. Guy-san dan murid-muridnya akan berkunjung sejam lagi. Dari pesannya, mereka pasti bersama Kakashi-sensei dan Asuma-sensei."

"Masalah?" Selidik Juugo.

Sakura mengangguk. "Masalah besar. Kalau begitu, kita harus menyelesaikan ini kurang dari enam puluh menit!"

"Ehm, sebenarnya kurang dari lima puluh sembilan menit," koreksi Karin.

"Suigetsu, Iruka-san, dan Juugo, cobalah mengeluarkan dan mengalihkan _Austroraptor_ di bawah!" Komando Sakura. "Naruto, cek rute pelarian paling efisien dan tunjukkan pada Karin agar dia bisa mencapai SCOMP sebelum kita menggiring dinosaurus itu—bersiagalah di dekatnya! Aku, Sasuke, dan Shikamaru akan berjaga di sini!"

Mereka bergerak dengan cepat. Naruto melesat ke ruang kendali, diikuti Karin, sedangkan Iruka, Juugo, dan Suigetsu pergi ke lab bawah.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi ke ruang tamu," usul Sasuke, "kalau-kalau ada yang harus kukelabui." Kedua rekannya mengangguk cepat.

.

.

.

"Juugo, kau pernah berkata bahwa banyak hewan tidak bisa merasakan rasa tertentu, kan?" Selidik Suigetsu.

"Lalu?"

"Dan beberapa hewan memilih suatu makanan—ikan misalnya—karena mereka berevolusi dengan hanya reseptor rasa umami di mulut mereka, jadi mereka menganggap ikan adalah satu-satunya makanan yang enak."

"Dan?"

"Apa menurutmu aturan yang sama juga berlaku untuk dinosaurus ini?" Suigetsu menggoyangkan daging sapi berlumur saus dan darah di depan kerangkeng. "Hei, menurutmu mana yang lebih lezat, daging sapi ini atau daging mentahku?"

"Aku jelas memilih daging sapi," gerutu Juugo.

"Nah. Aku khawatir dinosaurus ini berpikir kebalikannya."

Iruka menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku nggak paham perbincangan kalian barusan."

"Mereka mungkin tertarik pada bau lebih dulu, daripada rasa. Daging sapi itu jelas berbau harum dan menggoda, dibanding tubuhmu yang apak dan belum mandi dua hari."

"Terimakasih."

Juugo membuka kerangkeng. _Austroraptor_ mengalihkan perhatian pada mereka, mendekat perlahan. Tingkat keagresifannya sudah berkurang. Ia mendekat, mengendus daging sapi yang meneteskan darah.

"Dia tidak panik lagi," bisik Juugo. "Apa ... apa dia sudah beradaptasi? Cepat juga, untuk ukuran makhluk purba."

"Dinosaurus menguasai dunia selama lebih dari seratus juta tahun. Menurutmu apa yang menyebabkan mereka bisa bertahan hidup selama itu?" Balas Suigetsu. "Baiklah, kita mundur perlahan. Iruka-san, silakan todongkan senjatamu ke depan. Dinosaurus ini belum pernah menerima senjata api, jadi dia takkan menganggapmu sebagai ancaman. Mungkin dia berpikir senapan itu cuma hidung yang sangat panjang dan keras."

"Itu hampir membuatku tertawa," tanggap Iruka. Mereka mundur perlahan, dan untungnya _Austroraptor_ itu mengikuti dengan santai. Sekarang, mereka bisa menggiringnya untuk dijadikan pengalih perhatian bagi _Carnotaurus_ besar di lantai atas. Itu, kalau mereka yang di sana melakukan tugasnya dengan lancar ...

.

.

.

"Biar kuulangi," cetus Shikamaru. "Ketika mereka berhasil menarik perhatian dinosaurus dari lab bawah, kita akan membuka pintu baja ini, dan berharap si _Carnotaurus_ tertarik mengejar buronannya, lalu kita giring sekuat tenaga ke jalur lain untuk memasuki koridor sebelah barat yang mengarah kembali ke lab SCOMP. Dengan asumsi Karin sudah berada dibaliknya dan menyalakannya tanpa kesalahan, kita kirim kembali dua makhluk purba itu ke tujuh puluh juta tahun sebelum sekarang."

Sakura mengangguk sambil terus memperhatikan pintu baja yang tidak lagi bergerak. "Masalahnya, perilaku mereka tidak bisa ditebak. Tapi semoga saja ini berhasil."

"Jika tidak," ucap lelaki berambut hitam itu, "kita sebaiknya menyiapkan rencana B. Mungkin kita bisa membius _Austroraptor_ kecil itu dan menggendongnya ke portal. Tapi aku tidak yakin hal yang sama bisa dilakukan pada karnivora berbobot dua ton."

"Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Entahlah. Semacam kesempatan emas bagi ilmu paleontologi, mungkin? Maksudku ... kita akhirnya menemukan sebuah mesin yang tidak hanya dapat merobek ruang dan membuat kita dapat melintasi jarak ratusan bahkan ribuan kilometer, melainkan juga dapat menembus waktu. Dan waktu yang bisa kita tembus bukan sekedar kembali satu atau dua hari, melainkan puluhan juta tahun. Jika ilmu paleontologi dapat memanfaatkannya dengan bijaksana ..."

Shikamaru menghela napas. "Sakura, aku ingin ilmu pengetahuan semakin maju dan luas. Semua saintis dan orang terpelajar menginginkan itu. Tetapi ada beberapa hal yang sudah seharusnya tidak ada lagi. Dinosaurus dan manusia. Terpisah 65 juta tahun dalam garis waktu—selisih yang terlalu besar ketimbang hewan-hewan punah dewasa ini, seperti burung dodo atau harimau Tasmania. Dari hampir segi apapun, mempertemukan dinosaurus dan manusia ... yah, itu bukan hal yang bagus."

Sakura meneguk ludah. "Iya, seperti yang mau datang itu," dia menuding koridor belakang.

Pertama-tama, tampak Naruto, lalu Karin. Kemudian ada Sugietsu, diikuti Iruka, Juugo, dan ... _Austroraptor_ itu. Semuanya berjalan lancar, sepertinya.

"Nggak ada jalan lain ke lab SCOMP kecuali pintu depan yang retak tadi," lapor Karin. "Jadi kita harus memutar. Kami sudah menemukan lorongnya. Kita harus membuka pintu itu, membiarkan si gede _Carnotaurus_ melihat kita dan mengejar, lalu kita giring mereka memutar, sampai tiba di lorong ini lagi dan lurus ke lab. Aku akan aktifkan SCOMP secepat yang kubisa, dan kita giring kedua dinosaurus ini masuk. Misi selesai!"

Juugo mendekati pintu baja. "Kalian siap?"

Naruto, Shikamaru, Suigetsu, dan Iruka menangkap _Austroraptor_ , mencegahnya melarikan diri. "Cepat!"

Lelaki berambut oranye itu memutar pintu dengan tergesa-gesa. Perlahan, ruangan di dalam terlihat. Dinosaurus besar pemakan daging itu melenguh melihat objek-objek kecil aneh di depannya ... kecuali satu. _Austroraptor_ memekik, meronta lebih keras. _Carnotaurus_ mendengus, meraung hingga menggetarkan dinding dalam, dan berjalan cepat ke arah mereka.

"Lepaskan dia!" Karin memekik. Austroraptor yang lepas segera berlari, tapi Juugo dan Naruto tidak membiarkannya melenceng dari rencana mereka. Mereka telah mengikat tali ke sekeliling leher dinosaurus itu, jadi meskipun makhluk itu sudah bebas, arah tujuannya masih bisa dikendalikan agar tetap berada di jalur yang mereka inginkan untuk memutar dan sampai ke laboratorium tempat SCOMP berada.

Beruntung, _Carnotaurus_ tidak begitu cepat. Dia kelihatannya mentok di 22 kilometer perjam berkat ruangan yang bersegmen-segmen dan area gerak yang sempit, tapi tetap saja melelahkan berlari ratusan meter di kecepatan seperti itu.

"Belok kiri!" Karin mengomando. "Kiri, bodoh! Kiri!"

"Cerewet!" Balas Naruto. "Aku pernah mengemudikan kuda poni dulu, tapi kujamin, dinosaurus ini tiga kali lebih susah!"

"Fokus saja," desis Suigetsu, berusaha tetap tenang, meskipun sekujur tubuhnya dibanjiri keringat. "Setelah ini belok kanan ke koridor kaca, lalu belok kanan lagi hingga sampai ke ruang penerimaan tamu! Setelah itu ambil pintu yang paling besar, naik ke tangga!"

"Bangunan ini dirancang untuk manusia, kan?" Selidik Shikamaru. "Apa ada-pintu-yang-cukup besar-untuk dilewati-binatang ini?" Serunya ngos-ngosan sambil terus berlari.

"Haturkan terimakasih pada insinyurnya," gerutu Suigetsu. "Ada tombol darurat yang berfungsi membuka seluruh dinding di pintu ruang tamu. Meskipun dinosaurus ini-harus-menunduk sampai saat itu-yang penting-dia tetap mengejar!"

"Kanan!" Seru Karin. _Austroraptor_ belok ke kanan. _Carnotaurus_ masih mengejar. Meskipun tampilannya sangar, dia ternyata penurut ... sejauh ini.

"Ruang tamu!" Ucap Iruka. "Tunggu ... siapa saja itu di sana? Bukannya hanya Sasuke, seharusnya?"

"Itu Asuma-sensei!" Kata Sakura, nyaris tak percaya. "Dan itu Kakashi-san ... dan seorang lagi yang pakai seragam safari. Mungkin paleontolog juga."

"Woi!" Teriak Naruto. "Apa kita akan tetap pergi ke sana ... dengan semua muatan ini?!"

 _Austroraptor_ mendobrak pintu kaca, serentak mengagetkan semua orang di dalam ruangan. Juugo menahan dinosaurus kecil itu.

"Juugo?" Selidik Asuma. "Apa-apaan yang kau ... hei, Suigetsu, jangan katakan kalau robot android binatangmu rusak!"

"Tidak ada waktu untuk berbohong!" Seru Suigetsu. "Lari ke lab SCOMP kalau kalian nggak mau mati!"

"Apa?"

 _ **BRAKK!**_

 _Carnotaurus_ mendobrak masuk, pemakan daging berbobot lebih dari dua ribu pon dengan gigi-gigi seperti jarum, mengaum. Potongan kaca berjatuhan dari leher, kepala, dan rahangnya, tapi tidak menimbulkan luka bagi sisik-sisik kasar nan tebalnya. Untuk beberapa detik, karnivora itu menggeram, entah bingung, entah lapar, entah dua-duanya. Ia mengedarkan pandangan pada makhluk-makhluk asing seruangan, kemudian menatap _Austroraptor_ dan membidiknya.

"Arahkan dia ke lab!" Seru Sakura. "Semua, ikuti kami!"

Situasi berbalik. _Carnotaurus_ menyapu sepenjuru ruangan dengan rahangnya yang menganga, membuat semua orang yang berada di sana tergiring ke pintu keluar. Karin cepat-cepat menekan tombol, dan dinding pembatas membuka seperti pintu raksasa, mengizinkan dinosaurus karnivora itu ikut masuk ke koridor ... dan sekarang mereka mengarah ke lab mesin teleportasi.

"Dasar bahlul!" Umpat Guy. "Apa-apaan nih?"

"Lebih tampak seperti kita yang digiring _Carnotaurus_!" Tukas Naruto sambil terus berlari.

" _Siapa_ yang menggiring kita kau bilang?!" Panik Kakashi. "Seseorang tolong jelaskan apa yang terjadi! Kenapa ada dua makhluk berbentuk mirip dinosaurus sungguhan—kalau mereka robot, kenapa kalian tidak coba menghentikannya?"

"Mereka _bukan_ robot!" Seru Iruka. "Mereka orisinil karya alam!"

"Karya _siapa_ tepatnya?!" Pekik Asuma sambil terus berlari.

"Alam Argentina!" Jawab Suigetsu keras-keras. "Tujuh puluh juta tahun yang lalu!"

Mereka makin dekat. Karin melepas jas labnya, berlari lebih cepat, menggerakkan kedua kakinya sekuat tenaga, berusaha mendahului mereka semua agar bisa lebih dulu menghidupkan dan mengatur SCOMP. Ia melompat dari sebuah meja yang terguling, mendarat dengan mulus di lantai lab, kemudian merangsek ke komputer kendali, menyalakan alat teleportasi itu dalam lima detik.

"Tempat tujuan: Argentina," ia gelagapan sendiri di depan komputer. "Waktu ... depannya C," ucap Karin terburu-buru. "Depannya C ... depannya C ... Cen ... mania ... mania ... dapat!"

Rekan-rekannya menerobos masuk. Carnotaurus nyaris terpeleset karena pecahan kaca. SCOMP aktif, selongsong-selongsong pinggirnya berotasi dan menyala. Generator berderum. Mesin besar berbentuk cincin itu menyala, menampakkan sebuah portal di pusat lingkarannya, yang kian besar hingga memenuhi rongga dalamnya. Portal menuju tempat yang sama, puluhan juta tahun sebelumnya ...

"SEMUA!" Suigetsu meraung. "MASUK KE PORTAL BERSAMA DINOSAURUS ITU!"

"KAU GILA?!" Balas Naruto tak kalah keras.

"Kalau hanya dinosaurus itu yang masuk, Carnotaurus masih bisa mengejar kita!" Pekik Sakura. "Turuti apa katanya! Kita semua harus masuk agar si besar itu mengejar kita dan ikut terbawa ke portal!"

Austroraptor berlari ke portal, lantas menghilang, diikuti Juugo dan Suigetsu, lalu Karin. Sisanya segera menyusul. Carnotaurus tidak mengecewakan. Dia berlari tanpa curiga. Sasuke masuk terakhir sebelum dinosaurus besar itu, menyempatkan diri memeriksa lantai, matanya nanar melihat sebuah bekas di tumpahan darah para polisi yang tewas.

Jejak kaki.

"Teman-teman!" Seru Sasuke. "Ada yang—ah!"

 _Carnotaurus_ menjepit jasnya dengan rahangnya, mengangkatnya tiga meter dari tanah, dan masuk ke portal seutuhnya. Tanpa sempat melihat sekeliling, Sasuke meronta, melepaskan jasnya, meloncat turun. _Carnotaurus_ mengibas-ngibas kepalanya, merobek jas tersebut, dan menelannya. Dua detik kemudian, dia meringis, mungkin merasa rasanya lebih buruk daripada daging anyir.

"Sasuke!" Panggil Naruto. "Berlindung di sini!"

Sasuke cepat-cepat menyusul mereka, menyelipkan diri di akar tunjang sebuah pohon besar terdekat. _Carnotaurus_ memandangi mereka, sebelum menggerung dan pergi begitu saja ... barangkali merasa daging mereka lebih buruk dibanding jas yang dilahapnya tadi. Setengah menit kemudian, karnivora itu hilang dari pandangan.

Mereka saling berpandangan, kemudian keluar dari akar pohon.

"Jelaskan semuanya sekarang," tuntut Asuma sambil masih terengah-engah. "Hah! Gila kalian ... aku sudah lama tidak jogging di taman! Apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi?!"

"Kami akan jelaskan," Sakura mengangkat tangan, mencoba menenangkan mereka. "Tapi di sana, jangan di sini. Bisa-bisa kita dimakan sebelum selesai bercerita. Lekas temukan portal tadi dan kembali, lalu matikan. Misi selesai."

"Satu masalah," Suigetsu memecah keheningan. "Di mana portal tadi?"

"Diantara tiang batu cadas dan pohon yang meranggas itu," tuding Karin. "Hei ... hei! Hei! Di mana ..."

Naruto menggeleng-geleng kepalanya. "Tadinya di sini. Aneh. Apa dia berpindah tempat? Apa sambungannya mengalami gangguan?"

Shikamaru menggeleng. "Dilihat dari manapun, kalian harusnya tahu," gerutunya. "Kita terjebak. Portalnya hilang."

"Kok bisa?" Juugo melirik Karin.

Karin mengertakkan gigi. "Enak saja! Aku sudah mengaturnya agar tidak tertutup sebelum kutekan tombol perintahnya!"

"Ada yang sengaja melakukannya," potong Sasuke. Ia mengangkat tangan, menyuruh semua tenang. "Dengarkan aku. Ini masih spekulasi, tapi ini masuk akal sekali. Dengar. Semua kejadian yang kalian—kita alami, semenjak pelepasan _Austroraptor_ itu, pengaktifan mesin teleportasi tengah malam ... pelepasan _Carnotaurus_ , sampai terjebaknya kita di sini ... semua sudah direncanakan. Kita masuk ke perangkapnya."

Semua mata memandangnya. "Kenapa kau berpikir demikian?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Karena aku melihat jejak kaki," lapor Sasuke. "Di kubangan darah polisi yang tewas waktu si besar itu menerobos portal. Darah yang terciprat dan tekstur serta warnanya ... jejak kaki itu masih baru, kurang dari sejam, aku yakin. Orang yang melakukan ini, yang menekan tombol untuk menutup portal, sudah bersiaga di lab sebelum kita masuk, bersembunyi. Kita panik, jadi tidak sempat memeriksa sekeliling. Begitu semua sudah masuk, dia menjebak kita di sini, di Argentina 70 juta tahun lalu."

"Tunggu," penggal Karin. "Apa tadi kau bilang? Tujuh puluh juta?"

Naruto meliriknya curiga. "Memang kenapa?"

"Kakashi-san," panggil Karin. "Cenomanian itu termasuk Kretaseus Awal atau Akhir?"

"Akhir."

"Waktunya?"

"Antara 100-88 juta tahun lalu, kalau tidak salah," Kakashi mengingat-ingat. "Memang kenapa?"

Karin meremas rambutnya. "Terkutuklah aku. Aku menekan Cenomanian."

Sesemakan bergemerisik. Mereka semua otomatis mundur, menajamkan pengelihatan. Iruka menodongkan senjatanya. Ketegangan beberapa detik dipecahkan oleh seekor binatang kecil yang berjalan hati-hati, menampakkan dirinya, memandang mereka dengan sepasang mata bulat besarnya di kepalanya yang ramping. Gigi-gigi kecil tajam menyembul dari rahang atasnya. Tangannya berjari tiga, bercakar seperti kait, dan kedua kakinya ramping dan panjang, sekujur tubuhnya berbulu warna cokelat gelap.

"Dia hanya setinggi pahaku," desis Naruto. "Kayaknya nggak berbahaya. Mirip ... mirip jenis raptor."

"Tak mungkin," bisik Kakashi. Suaranya bergetar. "Itu ... itu _Buitreraptor gonzalezorum_."

"Dia berbahaya?" Selidik Asuma.

"Kecuali dia membawa 20 temannya yang lain? Tidak. Dia cuma memangsa serangga ... binatang kecil ... katak."

Seolah menegaskan, _Buitreraptor_ mendengkur seperti kucing, kemudian berbalik, berjalan pergi dengan santai seolah mereka bukan apa-apa.

"Kakashi-san, kenapa kau begitu panik?" Tanya Shikamaru. "Kau bilang dinosaurus itu nggak berbahaya, kalau cuma sendirian."

" _Carnotaurus_ dan _Austroraptor_ hidup pada 70 juta tahun silam, pada Kala Campanian," jelas Guy. "Tapi mereka nggak sezaman dengan _Buitreraptor_ ... yah, sama-sama di Argentina, tapi _Buitreraptor_ hidup jauh sebelum mereka berdua, di Kala Cenomanian, sekitar 95 juta tahun lalu."

Naruto menghela napas. "Berarti kita terperangkap lebih jauh ke masa lalu?"

"Bukan cuma lebih jauh," Kakashi meluruskan. "Argentina pada Kala Cenomanian adalah salah satu masa keemasan dinosaurus. Buitreraptor baru contoh yang kecil. _Carnotaurus_ tadi? Dia baru kadet. Kau belum bertemu jenderalnya. Lebih besar dari . Dan mereka nggak hanya ada satu jenis."

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung

* * *

 _Thing Must You Know About Dinosaurs (3):_

Kelompok-kelompok keluarga dinosaurus yang sering muncul di bab ini:

 _ **DROMAEOSAURIDAE**_

 **Etimologi** : Dromaeosauridae (berarti: 'kadal yang berlari') adalah yang paling maju dari semua dinosaurus karnivora, salah satu mata rantai dinosaurus dan burung.

 **Ciri** **khas** : Ukuran yang relatif kecil dibanding dinosaurus karnivora lainnya, ekor kaku karena tulang ekornya menyatu menjadi tulang batangan dan hanya ujung ekor yang bisa digerakkan (tidak seperti di film _Jurassic Park_ yang berekor luwes). Kepala besar dibanding badan, tengkorak memanjang dan pengelihatan steroskopis (mata menghadap ke depan), leher relatif panjang, otak besar, lengan kokoh berjari tiga, cakar berbentuk sabit di tiap kaki, semua berbulu.

 **Ukuran** : Yang terbesar dari kelompok ini adalah _Utahraptor_ (panjang 6,5 m) dan yang terkecil belum dikonfirmasi secara resmi.

 **Turunan** : Terdapat dua cabang Dromaeosauridae, yaitu Deinonychosauridae dan Troodontidae. Troodontidae memiliki mata lebih besar, leher lebih panjang, dan kepala lebih panjang.

 **Cara hidup** : Berburu berkelompok, menyerang mangsa yang lebih besar dari tubuhnya. Menggunakan tendangan atau sayatan lengan.

 **Ditemukan di** : Amerika Utara (Amerika Serikat, Kanada, Alaska, Meksiko), Amerika Selatan (Argentina, Chile), dan Eurasia (China, Mongolia, Rusia, Rumania, mungkin Jepang).

.

 _ **ABELISAURIDAE**_

 **Etimologi** : Abelisauridae (berarti: 'kadal Abel') adalah kelompok Theropoda akhir di belahan bumi selatan. (Belahan bumi utara didominasi oleh Tyrannosauridae).

 **Ciri khas** : Ukuran sedang, tengkorak pendek tapi tinggi, gigi relatif sedikit dibanding Theropoda lain, rahang terspesialisasi untuk menggigit dan menjepit, otot rahang dan leher kuat, pengelihatan steroskopis atau semi-steroskopis, tangan tereduksi dengan empat atau lima jari, tapi sangat pendek dan belum diketahui fungsinya. Ekor berat, kaki kekar.

 **Ukuran** : Yang terbesar adalah _Rajasaurus_ dan _Ekrixinatosaurus_ (kira-kira 9,5 m) dan yang terkecil _Ozraptor_ (kira-kira 2 m)

 **Turunan** : Dua cabang, yaitu Carnotaurinae dan Abelisaurinae. Carnotaurinae adalah Abelisauridae dengan hiasan kepala.

 **Cara hidup** : Berburu sendirian atau berkelompok, menyerang dengan rahang atau pukulan tubuh. Beberapa bersifat kanibal.

 **Ditemukan di** : Amerika Selatan (Argentina, Chile, Brazil, mungkin Uruguay), Afrika (Mesir, Maroko, Madagaskar), Asia (India dan sekitarnya) dan Australia.

 _._

 _._

* * *

Daftar Dinosaurus dari Bab Empat:

 _BUITRERAPTOR_

Lokasi fosil : Argentina

Arti nama : "Pencuri dari La Buitrera"

Kelompok primer : Theropoda (Maniraptorian)

Kelompok keluarga : Dromaeosaurida

Panjang : 2 meter

Tinggi : 60 cm

Berat : 20 kg

Hidup : Periode Kretaseus (Cenomanian), 95 juta tahun yang lalu

Makanan : Karnivora

 _CARNOTAURUS_

Lokasi fosil : Argentina

Arti nama : "Banteng pemakan daging"

Kelompok primer : Theropoda (Ceratosauria)

Kelompok keluarga : Abelisauridae

Panjang : 8,5 meter

Tinggi : 3 meter

Berat : 2 ton

Hidup : Periode Kretaseus (Campanian), 70 juta tahun yang lalu

Makanan : Karnivora


	5. Chapter 5

**Author** : Itami Shinjiru

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

 **Rated :** T

 **Warning** : Alternate Universe, Original Characters. Maybe contains some Out of Characters and Typographical Error

 **Genre** **:** Adventure, Sci-Fi

* * *

Halo semua! Saya mengucapkan terimakasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya atas apresiasi kalian di chapter 4, meskipun ada sedikit typo yang tidak saya rencanakan. Di paragraf terakhir, seharusnya tertulis _'...lebih besar dari T. rex._ ' Mungkin karena saya lupa memberi spasi setelah titik jadi _T. rex_ tidak bisa ditampilkan di ffn. Mulai sekarang saya akan menggunakan garis saja. Oya, yang kemarin tanya, _Spinosaurus_ kemungkinan besar nggak saya tampilkan. Selain itu, _Spinosaurus_ bukan termasuk Abelisauridae, tapi termasuk kelompok Spinosauridae (dinosaurus karnivora besar bermoncong mirip buaya dan spina tinggi) yang hidup sebelum Abelisauridae di Jurasik Akhir dan Kretaseus Awal. Selamat membaca chapter 5!

 **The Titans from South**

Bab Lima:

 **Survival**

* * *

 **Huincul, Argentina**

 **95 million years B. C**

"Sial!" Seru Naruto frustasi, memukul batang pohon terdekat. "Kita diteleportasikan hampir seratus juta tahun lalu dan portalnya menghilang?! Lalu bagaimana kita bisa kembali?!"

"Pasti ada cara," ucap Suigetsu, meski kedengarannya dia tidak yakin.

"Portal itu harus dibuka lagi, seseorang harus mengaktifkan SCOMP lagi dari dunia kita, kemudian mengaturnya agar membuka di koordinat yang sama, di masa kita sekarang ini. Tapi kemungkinan besar SCOMP telah dikuasai oleh orang jahat ... orang yang sama yang memindahkan kita ke dunia ini. Satu-satunya harapan kita adalah orang tersebut ditangkap dan ada saintis lain yang berhasil mengaktifkan mesin itu, kemudian membawa kita kembali," urai Karin.

"Dan itu semua ... butuh waktu berapa lama sampai terjadi?" Gumam Shikamaru.

"Secepat-cepatnya satu atau dua minggu," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba. "Estimasi yang paling cepat. Selambat-lambatnya ... mungkin bisa beberapa bulan. Kepolisian Argentina punya kinerja yang bagus. Semoga tidak selama itu."

"Halo, Bung!" Seru Naruto. "Kita berada di dunia dinosaurus. Dinosaurus! Siapa yang tahu kita masih utuh dalam dua hari ke depan? Jangankan di sini, kalau kau kupindahkan ke Serengeti di Afrika, aku nggak yakin kau bisa tetap hidup selama sehari setelahnya!"

"Kecuali kau bertemu jagawana taman nasionalnya," cetus Sakura. "Oh, benar. Di sini nggak ada jagawana."

"Aku belum begitu paham tentang apa yang kalian semua bicarakan," celetuk Kakashi, "tetapi kita harus bergegas mencari tempat perlindungan. Hari sudah mulai gelap. Akan berbahaya berada di tempat terbuka dengan binatang-binatang yang tidak kita kenali. Sebaiknya kita mencari tempat bernaung, lantas kita bahas semuanya di sana. Bagaimana?"

"Dari segi apapun, itu lebih baik," ujar Guy. "Nah, mari kita cari semacam gua."

Setelah berjalan selama sejam di bawah teriknya matahari prasejarah, mereka menemukan sebuah gua cadas dengan mulut hanya selebar dua meter, tapi memiliki bagian dalam yang luas. Stalaktit dan stalagmit menggantung atau mencuat dari lantai gua. Di atapnya, merembes sebuah aliran anak sungai, membentuk cucuran air terjun kecil, mengalir membentuk kubangan air yang menurun sampai ke mulut gua.

"Sumber air dan tempat berlindung," kata Asuma. "Plus mulut guanya tidak begitu lebar, jadi dinosaurus besar tidak bisa masuk. Ini sempurna."

"Apanya yang sempurna," gerutu Suigetsu, "aku mulai lapar."

Mereka memasuki gua, memeriksa sekeliling, dan segera mendapati bahwa gua tersebut relatif sangat aman. Tidak ada binatang mencurigakan atau tanaman beracun ... sejauh ini.

"Hari mulai gelap. Kita harus membuat api. Ada yang harus mengumpulkan kayu bakar dan dedaunan kering dari luar. Aku bisa membakarnya dengan pemantik apiku," perintah Asuma.

Naruto, Juugo, Suigetsu, dan Shikamaru bergegas mencari kayu bakar. Sakura dan Karin menadah dan memeriksa air yang mengalir. Iruka dan Asuma berjaga-jaga di sekitar gua. Kakashi dan Sasuke mencari material lain di sekitar gua, kalau-kalau ada yang bisa mereka gunakan untuk menunjang kehidupan selama satu malam pertama mereka di Kala Cenomanian.

.

.

 _ **Satu jam kemudian**_

.

.

Api menyala. Mereka duduk melingkar di dalam gua, berusaha sedapat mungkin menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran buruk.

"Oke," Iruka mengomando. "Hal terpenting: tetap tenang. Anggaplah kita sedang mengikuti acara survivor. Yang pertama harus dilakukan adalah, kita harus membuat daftar inventaris. Apa saja yang kita miliki?"

"Jas lab," sambar Karin, "dan pakaian setengah bersih yang melekat di badan, serta ponsel masing-masing."

Naruto merogoh saku jasnya. "Enam permen mint, kunci mobil, dan _MP4 player_."

"Senapan dan sebuah pistol amunisi penuh, sebuah pisau berburu, dan kotak obat-obatan kecil," sambung Iruka.

" _Doubletip_ , buku catatan kecil, pena," imbuh Sasuke.

"Empat bar kacang," Guy ikut menyahuti.

Iruka mengangguk. "Tidak begitu buruk. Sekarang, untuk mengganjal rasa lapar kita, kita akan makan semua makanan yang kita bawa. Berbagilah. Besok, ada kemungkinan kita bisa berburu. Kakashi-san, Guy-san, kalian mengetahui lebih banyak tentang zaman prasejarah dibanding kami semua. Mungkin kalian bisa jelaskan mulai dari sini? Apa yang harus kita lakukan, apa yang kemungkinan akan kita temui, dan bagaimana cara mengatasi mereka?"

"Kita berada di Kala Cenomanian di permulaan Akhir Periode Kretaseus, sekitar 95 juta tahun yang lalu," Kakashi memulai, "sejauh yang kita perkirakan, iklim di sini kering dan agak tandus, jadi mencari sumber air sangat penting. Kita berada di iklim subtropis, jadi kita juga harus pastikan apakah tempat ini punya dua atau empat musim. Tetaplah bergerak bersama, jangan pernah sendirian di luar. Yang terpenting: jangan panik. Jangan terpengaruh oleh film-film tentang hewan buas apapun yang pernah kalian tonton, lebih dari separuh kejadian di film semacam itu biasanya bukan fakta.

"Yang harus kita waspadai adalah dinosaurus karnivora berukuran sedang atau dinosaurus karnivora kecil yang berburu berkelompok. Dinosaurus karnivora raksasa kemungkinan tidak akan mengacuhkan kita, karena kita takkan membuat mereka kenyang. Herbivora agresif juga harus diwaspadai, jangan dekati-dekat mereka. Jangan terlalu dekat pada dinosaurus raksasa, karena selalu ada kemungkinan kalian terinjak. Jika kalian dikejar, berlarilah ke tempat tinggi, entah itu gunung batu, pohon besar, atau masuklah ke retakan di tanah atau sela-sela akar pohon bila mungkin."

"Bagaimana dengan makanan?" Tanya Naruto tidak sabar.

"Ada beberapa dinosaurus herbivora berukuran sedang yang hidup pada zaman ini, tentunya," jelas Guy. "Tapi bagi kita, menangkap mereka lalu menyembelih mereka untuk dijadikan sumber protein adalah hal yang mendekati mustahil, tanpa peralatan yang memadai. Kita sekarang akan menggantungkan hidup kita pada sumber makanan yang lebih kecil dan lebih aman ... misalnya ikan, buah-buahan, atau apapun yang bisa kalian makan. Jangan pedulikan rasanya. Kalau mungkin, bakar dulu. Kita punya api."

Kakashi memandang sekeliling. "Jangan pikirkan apa yang akan terjadi besok. Yang penting kita lalui malam ini."

"Dengan selamat," imbuh Suigetsu.

"Ya," jawab Karin, menyandarkan kepalanya pada sebuah batu. "Dengan selamat."

Mereka bergelung, berusaha memosisikan diri senyaman mungkin di gua tersebut. Meskipun awalnya tidak terasa nyaman, tapi kelelahan yang menjalari sekujur raga akhirnya memaksa mereka untuk memejamkan mata.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari, di dinasti dinosaurus Kreta.

.

.

"Semuanya bersiaplah!" Seru Iruka. "Langkah pertama yang mesti kita lakukan adalah mengetahui tepatnya posisi kita. Siapapun, tolong panjat pohon tertinggi atau bukit tertinggi yang bisa kalian temukan untuk memastikan lokasi kita! Baru setelah itu, kita bisa mengambil tindakan."

Sasuke melirik arlojinya. "Pukul setengah tujuh pagi. Kita sudah tidur selama lebih dari sembilan jam."

"Itu memberi kita banyak energi," Naruto meregangkan lengan, "kalau soal memanjat pohon, serahkan padaku!" Dia melepas jas labnya dan memanjat sebuah pohoh konifera tertinggi yang bisa dilihatnya, dalam waktu singkat sudah bertengger di atas. Tak lama, ia turun.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Guy tak sabar.

"Ini daerah semiarid," desis Naruto. "Seperti savana di Afrika ... cuma tanpa rumput. Kita berada di hutan jarang, dipenuhi konifera dan sikas. Beberapa ratus meter di depan kita, ada gurun berbatu cadas. Ini lanskap yang datar—jauh ke depan, aku bisa melihat sungai membelah tanah, dan di seberangnya ada lahan yang lebih hijau. Di belakang kita ada perbukitan. Aku juga melihat asap samar dari kejauhan, mungkin dari gunung berapi, beberapa belas kilometer ke depan."

"Kau melihat dinosaurus?" Selidik Juugo.

"Ada beberapa objek di kejauhan, mungkin itu dinosaurus sih, soalnya masih bisa kelihatan. Berarti ukurannya besar."

Iruka mengangguk. "Kita harus menuju sungai. Kita bisa aman di sini karena gua, tapi sumber makanan kita di sana. Di sana kita bisa menangkap ikan. Ayo telusuri sembari mencari tempat perlindungan yang lain."

"Kalau ini daerah kering, sumber air seperti sungai berarti amat berharga," ujar Asuma, "dinosaurus karnivora pasti menuju arah yang sama."

"Tapi di sini nggak ada makanan," protes Suigetsu. "Kita memang sebaiknya tidak jauh-jauh dari tempat kita 'terdampar' siapa tahu SCOMP membuka lagi dan kita kehilangan kesempatan, tapi Iruka-san benar, Asuma-sensei. Kita nggak bisa bergantung pada satu wilayah seperti di sini. Kita harus berjalan."

"Oke," Iruka mengongkang senapannya. "Ada yang mau pegang pistol?" Dia menyerahkannya ke Asuma.

"Tujuan kita ke depan," kata Kakashi. "Pengembaraan di Kala Cenomanian, sembilan puluh lima juta tahun Sebelum Masehi, dimulai."

"Tolong jangan bertingkah seolah kita masuk acara TV," keluh Karin.

"Apa kita akan menemukan _Spinosaurus_ di sini, Kakashi-sensei?" Selidik Naruto. "Hehe, bicara soal film, aku ingat dinosaurus pemakan daging yang satu itu."

Kakashi menggeleng. " _Spinosaurus_ sudah punah setidaknya 10 juta tahun yang lalu. Lagipula, dia berada di Afrika Utara. Kita bisa dibilang sedikit beruntung karena tidak terteleportasi ke sana, di Kala Albian. Ada banyak sekali dinosaurus yang hidup di sana pada masa itu, dan separuh dari mereka adalah karnivora—kejanggalan ekologi paling besar sepanjang Masa Mesozoikum."

"Tapi kurasa kita tidak bisa disebut beruntung di sini," gumam Guy. "Karena ... kau tahu, kan. Dinosaurus tetap dinosaurus."

"Hei, lihat itu," Sakura menuding kawanan herbivora seukuran banteng. Jumlah mereka lusinan, bergerak ke arah yang sama dengan mereka. Mereka berjalan dengan dua kaki, mirip dinosaurus karnivora, tapi kepalanya dihiasi paruh alih-alih gigi pencabik, dan cakar-cakar tangan dan kakinya tidak begitu tajam. Binatang-binatang itu tampaknya mengacuhkan mereka.

" _Macrogryphosaurus gondwanicus_ ," gumam Sasuke. "Kalau aku tidak salah. Iguanodontia, yang artinya, kita aman."

"Mereka pasti sedang menuju sumber air," desis Suigetsu. "Apa ada baiknya kita bergabung dengan mereka? Maksudku ... kau tahulah, berjalan beriringan. Mungkin karnivora akan ikut menganggap kita bagian dari kawanan dan enggan menyerang."

"Atau malah sebaliknya," gerutu Juugo. "Kalau ada karnivora menyerbu, mereka akan lari. Kita jelas tertinggal. Ingat Bung, predator mengincar yang muda, lemah, tua, atau yang sakit. Dilihat dari ukurannya, _Macrogryphosaurus_ ini mangsa utama dari dinosaurus karnivora berukuran sedang—kategori yang menurut Kakashi-sensei paling membahayakan kita. Kalau mereka gagal menangkap satu, mereka akan beralih ke kita."

"Seperti itu?" Karin menuding bayang-bayang dari kejauhan.

"Sial," kata Shikamaru, yang sepertinya merangkum situasi dengan sangat bagus.

Jaraknya dua ratus meter, tapi mereka bisa melihat dinosaurus itu dengan jelas. Bagian tubuh atasnya berwarna hitam, sedangkan bagian tengah sampai perutnya berwarna cokelat seperti tanah lempung basah. Pola sisiknya membuatnya kelihatan seperti dinosaurus yang baru ketumpahan aspal basah, tapi entah kenapa membuatnya sedikit lebih menakutkan.

"Dua ekor," geram Iruka. "Haruskah aku melumpuhkan mereka? Karnivora berjalan dengan dua kaki, jadi kita kita mencederai salah satu kakinya, mereka akan jadi lambat. Apa aku salah?"

Kakashi menggeleng. "Jangan. Gunakan senjata saat terdesak saja. Jika kau melakukannya, kedua binatang itu akan mengincar kita dan menganggap kita sebagai ancaman. Kita harus tetap bersama _Macrogryphosaurus_ ini dan menunggu keputusan mereka. Jika mereka lari, kita akan sembunyi. Insting hewan lebih kuat saat ini."

Kedua dinosaurus itu makin dekat. Makin lama, mereka merasa kedua karnivora itu tampak familiar, mungkin karena bentuk tubuh dan ... tangannya yang sangat kecil.

" _Skorpiovenator bustigorryi_ ," gumam Guy. "Aku benar, kan?"

Kakashi mengangguk. "Abelisauridae. Metode menyerangnya adalah berlari dan memisahkan yang lemah. Kalau mereka ada dua ekor, kayaknya kecil kemungkinan kita bakal dilirik. Tapi untuk keselamatan kita ..."

"LARI!" Pekik Suigetsu. Tanpa dikomando, mereka menggerakkan kaki-kaki mereka, yang entah kenapa diikuti pergerakan yang makin cepat dari _Macrogryphosaurus_. Dua karnivora di belakang mengejar dengan cepat. Tak sampai lima menit, mereka persis di belakang kawanan, memisahkan seekor _Macrogryphosaurus_ dari kelompoknya, dan salah satu dari mereka menggigit pergelangan kaki kanan si dinosaurus herbivora.

Pemakan tumbuhan itu melenguh. Berbekal cula di ibu jarinya, dia berusaha melawan dan menggores betis seekor _Skorpiovenator_ , tapi seekor dari mereka menggigit bahunya dan mendorongnya jatuh ke tanah. Seekor yang dilukainya menggigit leher _Macrogryphosaurus_ , mengibas-ngibasnya, dan menyentakkan rahangnya ke belakang, merobek beberapa kilogram daging dari mangsanya. Darah membasahi tanah semiarid yang kering.

Sakura berhenti berlari. "Fyuh, syukurlah. Tapi kasihan juga binatang itu."

Shikamaru menggeleng. "Adegan pembunuhan seperti ini biasa terjadi di alam liar," ujarnya, "kalau kau bersafari di Serengeti, kau sangat mungkin menjumpai kejadian yang serupa. Hanya saja yah, itu tetap agak mengejutkanku. Saat singa memburu zebra, biasanya darah yang keluar tak sebanyak itu. Cara mereka juga lebih cerdas daripada brutal."

"Olahraga bagus," Sasuke terengah-engah. "Baiklah, sungai tinggal sedikit lagi. Ayo. Teruskan. Aku haus sekali."

"Begitu saja sudah ngos-ngosan?" Ledek Naruto. "Dengar ya, kita mestinya bisa berlari lebih cepat lagi untuk menghidari kalau-kalau salah satu dari mereka berubah pikiran dan ingin mencicipi menu impor dari zaman lain."

"Naruto," hardik Karin. "Diam."

Mereka segera melihat satu _Skorpiovenator_ lagi, mendadak datang. Entah tertinggal, entah tertarik mencium bau darah. Dua _Skorpiovenator_ yang sedang asyik makan menggerung, menghadang si penyusup, dan mengusirnya dengan raungan-raungan pendek. _Skorpiovenator_ itu menggeram, tapi karena kalah jumlah, dia mundur. Hewan purba sekalipun tahu dua lebih banyak dari satu.

"Perasaanku nggak enak," gumam Juugo. "Apa dia melihat kita?"

Asuma meneguk ludah. "Dia sedang memperhatikan kita."

"Apa kita kelihatan selemah itu?" Balas Juugo lagi.

"Mau saling menggedong pun, kita tetap tampak kecil," gerutu Shikamaru, "teman-teman, dia berjalan ke sini."

Naruto mengernyit. "Menurutmu dia mau menjadikan kita makan siang?"

 _Skorpiovenator_ itu meraung dan berlari.

"Iya!" Pekik Sakura. "Ke mana sekarang?!"

Iruka memeriksa sekitar. "Sungai!" Teriaknya. "Lari secepat mungkin dan menceburlah ke sungai! Siapa tahu dia tidak bisa berenang!"

Tak peduli sedekat apa mereka dengan sungai, tak peduli secepat apa mereka berlari, jarak seperti itu terasa jauh. _Skorpiovenator_ mengejar dengan cepat, kendati ukurannya sebesar _Carnotaurus_. Karin yang tertinggal paling belakang berusaha mempercepat larinya, tapi jarak punggungnya hanya tiga meter dari rahang dinosaurus itu. Mereka tinggal beberapa belas meter lagi dari bantaran sungai ...

"TOLONG!" Karin memekik. "M-masih banyak hal yang harus kulakukan! K-kau tidak boleh memakanku!"

"KARIN!" Guy berteriak-teriak. "BELOK MENDADAK KE KIRI! SEKARANG!"

Karin menurut. Sayangnya, dia tidak sedang mengenakan sepatu but. Gadis berambut merah itu terpeleset karena batu yang licin dekat aliran sungai, terguling hingga hampir tercebur ke aliran, dan hanya menatap tanpa daya ketika _Skorpiovenator_ mengangakan rahangnya ...

 _SRAAKK!_

 **BRUGH!**

 _Skorpiovenator_ menggerung, menggeliat-geliat. Tidak hanya Karin, predator itu sendiri terpeleset karena licin, dan berkat tangan mungilnya—yang bahkan tidak bisa kau bedakan antara siku dan pergelangan—dia terlihat sangat sulit bangun lagi. Karin menyadari keuntungannya. Dia meraih kacamatanya dan menceburkan diri ke sungai.

Asuma menepuk dahi. "Kok dia malah _nyebur_ sih?"

"Ide bagus, malah," ucap Suigetsu lega. Untuk sesaat, dia kira dia akan menyaksikan temannya bernasib sama dengan _Macrogryphosaurus_. "Guy-sensei, dari mana Anda tahu _Skorpiovenator_ akan terpeleset?"

Guy tertawa pendek. "Abelisauridae mengembangkan otot leher dan rahang yang baik, tapi mereka tidak begitu lincah. Selain itu, lengan mereka yang amat pendek juga bisa menjadi konsekuensi. Sekali jatuh, Abelisauridae dapat melukai organ dalam mereka, apalagi jika berlari seperti tadi. Dia akan kesulitan bangun juga. Itu kelemahan terbesar mereka—kerugian dinosaurus bertangan kecil, haha!"

"Belok mendadak," gumam Sasuke. "Keuntungan kita yang bertubuh kecil dan lincah."

Mereka bergegas pergi ke sungai untuk menolong Karin. "Gila kalian!" Pekiknya. "Kupikir aku akan berakhir di perut dinosaurus!"

"Kita beruntung yang kita hadapi seekor Abelisauridae. Tapi kita memang mujur, sih. Sekarang, sudah sampai di sungai. Kita harus mengisi energi dengan minum dan berburu ikan. Pokoknya kita harus makan secukupnya agar bisa bertahan hidup. Kalau perlu, kita dirikan kamp semipermanen di sini," komando Iruka.

Kakashi mengangguk. "Kalian," ia memandang para ilmuwan muda, "tangkaplah ikan, atau buah, apa sajalah yang bisa dikonsumsi. Kami akan membuat tenda sementara atau mencari gua di sekitar sini."

"Beres!" Seru Naruto. Ia mencabut sebuah ranting dan sulur tanaman, mengikatnya, kemudian membongkar bebatuan di sekitar sungai dan mendapat beberapa ketam. Ia menangkap seekor ketam dan mengikatnya di ujung sulur tanaman. "Pancing sudah jadi!"

"Bukannya lebih bagus kalau ketamnya saja yang dimakan?" Gumam Juugo.

"Nggak, ikan lebih bagus," kilah Naruto. "Lagipula untuk mendapatkan ikan besar, umpannya juga harus besar! Ada yang mau berlomba memancing denganku?"

"Kalau begitu akan kuikat Juugo di ujung joran," gumam Suigetsu, "pasti ikan yang kudapat akan sangat besar."

"Bisa-bisa kau dapat mosasaurus," balas Sakura. "Oya, ini sungai, ya."

Naruto melempar umpannya ke sungai dan duduk di sebuah batu cadas. Shikamaru mengikuti langkahnya, juga dengan seekor ketam.

Tak lama, sesuatu bereaksi di bawah.

"Yahu!" Naruto bersorak. "Aku menang!" Dia menarik pancingnya, dan seekor binatang bersisik tebal menindih tubuhnya, menggeram marah, dan mengibas-ngibas ekornya. "Buaya!" Teriaknya. "Aku mendapat buaya!"

Buaya itu kecil—panjangnya hampir sama dengan tinggi Naruto. Buaya bersisik cokelat kemerahan itu mengangakan mulutnya, tapi tidak terlihat begitu menakutkan karena dia kecil. Pemangsa sungai itu mundur selangkah-selangkah, lalu mencebur lagi ke air.

"Hei!" Protes si Uzumaki.

"Biarlah," gerutu Shikamaru. "Lagipula siapa yang mau makan itu?"

"Iruka-san bilang kita harus makan apapun yang bisa dimakan," kilah Naruto. "Omong-omong apa itu tadi?"

Shikamaru berpikir sejenak. " _Araripesuchus patagonicus_ , kalau tidak salah. Buaya dari Argentina. Dia kecil, untungnya, tapi kaki-kakinya panjang. Predator yang bagus, tapi tidak begitu berbahaya untuk manusia seperti kita. Mereka tetap makhluk akuatik atau semiakuatik." Tak lama, umpan Shikamaru bergerak. Ia menyetakkan rantingnya dan mendapati seekor ikan berbentuk lonjong, berwarna hijau kecokelatan dengan sedikit sulur aneh di insangnya.

"Apaan tuh? Salamander purba?"

"Bukan, ini ikan paru-paru. Mereka memang sudah ada sejak jutaan tahun. Ini tangkapan bagus untuk malam ini. Ayo pulang. Mungkin mereka menemukan sesuatu."

Matahari mulai condong ke barat. Selagi bersiap-siap di depan kemah yang sedang didirikan, mereka mendengar suara guncangan dan lenguhan, makin lama makin jelas. Karin menggerutu. "Apa lagi sekarang?"

"Itu," Sasuke menuding cakrawala. Puluhan herbivora raksasa memenuhi lini pengelihatan, berjalan pelan tapi pasti ke arah sungai. Makin lama, mereka terlihat makin besar, dengan ciri khas yang sulit dilupakan—ekor dan leher panjang, tubuh sepadat gentong, dan kepala kecil, serta empat kaki seperti pilar.

"Sauropodomorpha," tebak Suigetsu. "Ya, kan?"

"Lebih tempatnya Titanosauria," Kakashi meluruskan. "Kalau dilihat dari ukurannya, mungkin itu _Cathartesaura anaerobica_. Herbivora cinta damai, tapi jangan dekat-dekat. Beratnya sama dengan tiga gajah."

Kawanan besar _Cathartesaura_ bergabung dengan _Macrogryphosaurus_. Beberapa _Araripesuchus_ berjemur di bebatuan, sementara pterosaurus beterbangan di langit, mencari tempat singgah. Dua Skorpiovenator bersantai di tepi sungai, tapi kini mereka puas dengan perut kenyang.

"Pemandangan yang sangat tidak biasa," gumam Sakura. "Aku tidak bisa memungkirinya. Dunia prasejarah memang mengagumkan, meskipun kita hampir terbunuh."

" _Aku_ hampir terbunuh," koreksi Karin.

"Kita berhasil melewati sehari di Cenomanian Argentina," ucap Guy. "Itu bagus. Kita akan lakukan hal yang sama bagusnya untuk seterusnya. Sementara, kita nikmati dulu pemandangan ini. Kau takkan menemukan yang seperti ini lain kesempatan."

"Apa di Jepang tidak ditemukan dinosaurus, Guy-sensei?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ada, tapi tidak banyak," jawab paleontolog itu. "Misalnya _Nipponosaurus_ —artinya 'kadal Jepang'—ada juga _Fukuititan_ , _Fukuiraptor_ , _Fukuisaurus_ , dan _Albalophosaurus_. Tapi negara kita memang nggak terlalu terkenal dengan situs penggalian dinosaurusnya. Sebagian besar dinosaurus yang kita ketahui sekarang ini ditemukan di Amerika Serikat, Kanada, China, Mongolia, Argentina, dan Inggris. Beberapa yang terkenal berasal dari Jerman, Niger, atau India dan Australia. Bahkan ada yang dari Antarktika."

Shikamaru memandangi para _Cathartesaura_ yang sedang melepas lelah dengan minum di sungai. Ia mengernyit. "Teman-teman, lihat dinosaurus berleher panjang yang di sana."

 _Cathartesaura_ yang ditunjuk Shikamaru tampak pincang di kaki kiri belakangnya. Goresan darah menodai pahanya. Luka menghiasi sisi tubuhnya. Satu _Cathartesaura_ yang lain mengalami luka serupa di ekor dan kaki bawahnya. Satu yang lain di leher dan bahunya.

"Kawanan itu diserang dalam perjalanan kemari," gumam Kakashi. "Apapun yang menyerangnya, pasti lebih besar dibanding _Skorpiovenator_. Aku nggak bermaksud menakut-nakuti kalian, tapi cepat atau lambat kita akan bertemu dengan predator itu. Pasti."

Asuma menghela napas. "Kenapa kau berpikir demikian?"

Kakashi memandang cakrawala. "Karena ini adalah Kala Cenomanian. Dan kita di Argentina."

.

.

.

.

Bersambung

* * *

 _Thing Must You Know About Dinosaurs (4):_

Negara dengan penemuan dinosaurus terbanyak:

 **Amerika Serikat**

Situs penggalian terkenal: Hell Creek Formation, Morisson Formation, Judith River Group, Cedar Mountain, Lance Creek, Dinosaur National Monument

 **Kanada**

Situs penggalian terkenal: Two Medicine Formation, Horseshoe Canyon, Foremost, Red Deer River

 **China**

Situs penggalian terkenal: Dashanpu, Ulansuhai, Liaoning, Sichuan

 **Mongolia**

Situs penggalian terkenal: Bayan Shireh, Bayin Gobi, The Flamming Cliffs, Barun Goyot

 **Argentina**

Situs penggalian terkenal: Auca Mahuevo, La Buitrera, La Amarga, Neuquen, Canadon Calcero

 **Inggris**

Situs penggalian terkenal: Oxford Clay, Kimmeridge Clay, Cambridgeshire Greensand, Sussex Formation, Wessex Formation

 **Australia**

Situs penggalian terkenal: Dinosaur Cove, Allaru, Marree Formation, Winton Formation

 **Jerman**

Situs penggalian terkenal: Solnhofen, Trossingen, Heroldsberg

Situs penggalian terkenal lainnya:

 _Tendaguru Beds_ (Tanzania)

 _Elliot Formation_ (Afrika Selatan)

 _Andhra Phradesh_ (India)

 _Ghost Ranch_ (Meksiko)

 _Prince Creek_ (Alaska)

 _Santana Formation_ (Brazil)

 _Erlhaz Formation_ (Maroko, Niger)

 _Bahariya Formation_ (Mesir)

*Di Indonesia tidak ditemukan fosil dinosaurus karena pada Masa Mesozoikum, kepulauan Indonesia masih berada di bawah laut, belum terangkat secara tektonik oleh Australia dan Asia. Namun, fosil _Temnodontosaurus_ , sejenis Ichthyosaur (reptil laut mirip ikan) ditemukan di sekitar Pulau Seram.

 _._

* * *

 **Daftar Dinosaurus dari Bab Lima:**

 _CATHARTESAURA_

Lokasi fosil : Argentina

Arti nama : "Kadal burung bangkai"

Kelompok primer : Sauropodomorpha (Titanosauria)

Kelompok keluarga : Rebbachisauridae

Panjang : 17 meter

Tinggi : 4 m

Berat : 13,9 ton

Hidup : Periode Kretaseus (Cenomanian), 95 juta tahun yang lalu

Makanan : Herbivora

 _MACROGRYPHOSAURUS_

Lokasi fosil : Argentina

Arti nama : "Kadal teka-teki besar"

Kelompok primer : Ornithopoda (Iguanodontidae)

Kelompok keluarga : Neoiguanodontidae

Panjang : 6 meter

Tinggi : 2 meter

Berat : 800 kg

Hidup : Periode Kretaseus (Cenomanian), 95 juta tahun yang lalu

Makanan : Herbivora

 _SKORPIOVENATOR_

Lokasi fosil : Argentina

Arti nama : "Pemburu kalajengking"

Kelompok primer : Theropoda (Ceratosauria)

Kelompok keluarga : Abelisauridae

Panjang : 8,8 meter

Tinggi : 3 meter

Berat : 2 ton

Hidup : Periode Kretaseus (Cenomanian), 95 juta tahun yang lalu

Makanan : Karnivora


	6. Chapter 6

**Author** : Itami Shinjiru

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

 **Rated :** T

 **Warning** : Alternate Universe, Original Characters. Maybe contains some Out of Characters and Typographical Error

 **Genre** **:** Adventure, Sci-Fi

* * *

 **The Titans from South**

Bab Enam:

 **Dangerous Abodes**

* * *

 **Huincul, Argentina**

 **95 million years B. C**

"AKU INGIN dengar berita bagus," ucap Guy malam itu sambil menggigit potongan terakhir daging ikan paru-paru yang mereka dapatkan sebagai makan malam.

"Tak ada senjata yang terpakai," jawab Iruka sambil mengecek persenjataannya.

"Kita dapat makanan yang cukup untuk malam ini," lanjut Shikamaru.

"Dan tidak ada korban tewas," pungkas Sasuke. "Sejauh ini."

Hening.

"Asuma-sensei," gumam Karin, "seandainya portal SCOMP tidak terbuka kemari untuk selamanya, apa yang akan kita lakukan? Terus berjuang untuk hidup? Apa nantinya tulang belulang kita juga akan menjadi fosil untuk dikenang di masa depan?"

"Jangan putus asa begitu," sahut Juugo, meskipun dia sendiri terdengar tidak yakin. "Aku yakin ... bagaimanapun juga, mereka pasti mengusut tragedi itu. Institut Teknologi Huincul adalah yang terbesar di Argentina. Tidak mungkin pemerintah maupun aparat dan segala pihak yang bertanggungjawab atau peduli dengan kemajuan ilmu pengetahuan akan angkat tangan begitu saja. Cepat atau lambat, mereka pasti membuka portalnya. Dan ketika saat itu tiba, kita akan bersiap-siap melompat ke sana."

Kakashi mengangguk pelan. "Hei, kalian tahu? Mungkin selama kita berada di sini, kita harus mengambil sisi positifnya. Kita bisa belajar banyak tentang dinosaurus. Tentang perilaku mereka," dia melirik Guy. "Kalian tahu, etologi dinosaurus adalah hal yang paling membuat penasaran para ahli paleontologi. Sehari ini, kita mengetahui sebagian diantaranya. Tidak begitu berbeda dengan perilaku binatang di masa kita. Saat _Skorpiovenator_ yang berhasil berburu itu mengusir tamu tak diundang, juga sikap para _Macrogryphosaurus_."

"Selama kita masih berhati-hati, itu tidak jadi masalah," imbuh Iruka. "Baik, semuanya. Terapkan strategi yang sama besok. Kalau bisa, tetaplah berada di sini. Kita punya persediaan makanan dan minuman yang memadai."

"Sekarang apa?" Tanya Sakura.

Naruto menguap. "Apa perlu dijawab?" Beberapa detik kemudian, dia sudah tidur berselimutkan jas labnya sendiri, berbaring di tumpukan dedaunan tebal yang mengisolasinya dari tanah kering berbatu khas daerah semiarid.

.

.

.

Pagi hari kedua.

.

.

.

Para _Cathartesaura_ itu sudah pergi, bersama dengan kawanan _Macrogryphosaurus_. Mungkin itu berita bagus, soalnya tidak ada dinosaurus herbivora berarti tidak ada dinosaurus karnivora juga ... sejauh ini. Sisi lainnya, air akan selalu menarik perhatian binatang, terlebih di tanah yang lumayan tandus seperti ini.

"Baiklah, pagi ini kita akan memancing!" seru Naruto sambil menuding Suigetsu. "Aku nggak akan kalah darimu! Nanti aku akan mendapatkan ikan paru-paru yang sepanjang ini!" dia merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Suigetsu menghela napas. "Kalau sungainya seperti ini, kayaknya ikan sebesar itu nggak bakal ada. Kita harus pergi ke sungai yang lebih dalam, lebih lebar, dan berada di daerah yang lebih subur dengan pepohonan akuatik yang banyak. Di tepi gurun batu seperti ini, dengan aliran air dan kondisi tanah macam ini, ikan paru-paru terbesar yang bisa kita tangkap mungkin hanya sebatas ukuran kemarin, yang dipancing Shikamaru."

"Rasanya tidak enak," gumam Sakura. "Ikan paru-paru kemarin rasanya tidak enak. Bisa nggak kita tangkap ikan lain? Aku tahu kita harus terus bertahan hidup, tapi memakan makanan yang rasanya hambar begitu ... aku nggak tahu berapa lama kita bisa bertahan."

Kakashi berpikir sejenak. "Sebenarnya aku punya ide, kalau soal mendapatkan makanan itu. Simpel: kita bergerak ke tempat lain yang lebih subur. Masalahnya, kita ada di sini untuk mewanti-wanti kalau portal SCOMP terbuka tidak jauh dari tempat asalnya."

"Tunggu," desis Sasuke. "Kalau SCOMP didesain untuk menteleportasikan sesuatu antartempat dan antarwaktu, bagaimana bisa—jika ada seseorang yang sudah memulihkannya dari pembajakan dan berencana menyelamatkan kita dengan menyetel waktu ke Kala Cenomanian di Argentina sini—bagaimana dia bisa tahu hari apa di tahun apa?"

Karin berpikir sejenak. "Maksudmu waktu pastinya kita? Meskipun di zaman ini belum ada kalender?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Anggap kemarin adalah Senin. Bagaimana orang di zaman kita tahu harus menteleportasikan di hari apa? Kita baru dua hari di sini. Jika SCOMP membuka portal ke Kala Cenomanian, bagaimana kalau portal itu terbuka bertahun-tahun setelah atau sebelum kita berada di sini?! Bukannya Kala Cenomanian berlangsung selama jutaan tahun? SCOMP bisa saja membuka portal di awal, di pertengahan, atau di akhir zaman itu. Bukankah itu berarti kemungkinan kita menjumpai portal tersebut sangat kecil?"

Mereka semua terdiam.

Juugo berdehem. "Untungnya aku sudah memikirkan perkara itu, Sasuke-kun."

"Maksudmu?" selidik Sasuke.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau memasang _tracker_ pada SCOMP!" pekik Karin kegirangan.

Juugo mengangguk. " _Super-Cool Metal Portal_ telah kusesuaikan dengan kartu ID serta identitas sidik jari Naruto, Sakura, Suigetsu, Karin, Asuma-sensei, dan aku sendiri. Meskipun Kakashi-sensei, Guy-sensei, Sasuke-kun, Shikamaru-kun, dan Iruka-san tidak memilikinya, cukup satu orang dengan _tracker_ dapat mengarahkan SCOMP secara otomatis ke lokasi persis dan waktu persisnya orang tersebut berada. Kalian sekarang tahu kenapa aku jarang terlihat menyusun portal itu bersama. Aku berusaha mengembangkan perangkat lunak itu."

"Selain itu," tambah Karin, "jika portal SCOMP beresonansi terbuka, dia akan mengirimkan sinyal ke ponselku," Karin mengamati layar ponselnya. "Sekarang baterainya tinggal sisa lima persen dan kita hanya bawa dua charger bertenaga surya. Hanya ponselku yang baru kupasangi alat penerima sinyal itu. Jika SCOMP membuka portal ke zaman ini, dia akan mengirimkan lokasi persisnya plus tampilan 3D digital. Kalau itu terjadi, dia akan berbunyi—"

 _Pip_

 _._

 _Pip_

 _._

 _Pip_

.

Naruto meneguk ludah. "A-alatnya berbunyi," cetusnya. "ALATNYA BERBUNYI!"

Karin segera mengutak-atik ponselnya. "Portal SCOMP terbuka!" teriaknya histeris. Semua orang mengerubunginya, dalam sekejap melupakan rencana memancing mereka. "Portal tersebut berada di balik pegunungan sana," Karin menuding ke arah utara sambil terus memperhatikan layar ponselnya. "Sinyalnya kuat. Portal itu baru terbuka. Semuanya, kita harus ke sana! Secepat mungkin!"

"Jaraknya kira-kira delapan belas kilometer," gumam Asuma-sensei. "Kita harus memangkas jarak itu sebelum sore hari."

"Jangankan delapan belas kilometer, seratus kilometer pun akan kutempuh!" seru Naruto. "Ayo bergegas! Bawa semua barang!"

"Eh ... sebenarnya kita dari awal nggak membawa barang apa-apa," selidik Sakura. "Jadi bagaimana, Iruka-san?"

Iruka mengangguk. "Kita ke sana. Kita akan berjalan tanpa henti kecuali sudah benar-benar lelah. Tetaplah dekat dengan pepohonan agar tidak terlalu sering berkeringat. Isi air sebanyak-banyaknya. Soal makanan, bisa kita urus nanti. Karin, berapa lama portal itu akan bertahan?"

Karin menggeleng. "Itu tergantung orang yang mengaktifkannya. Tapi kali ini, ponselku menerima sinyal yang menyatakan bahwa SCOMP sedang dalam keadaan _standby_. Dia tidak dioperasikan oleh siapapun. Alat itu cuma diaktifkan, disetel ke zaman ini, lantas ditinggalkan. Sungguh tidak bertanggungjawab."

"Kalau begitu, kita berburu di tengah jalan," pungkas Asuma. "Sekarang ayo berangkat!"

.

.

.

* * *

Menit-menit berlalu. Mereka berjalan menyusuri tepi gurun, berusaha dekat dengan perbukitan batu. Beberapa jam setelah meninggalkan perkemahan semula, mereka memasuki hutan semitropis. Dedaunan lebar-lebar mulai menghalangi sinar matahari. Tanah padat dengan sedikit tumbuhan dan pepohonan homogen. Sasuke mengelap keringat di kening dengan punggung lengannya. "Apa jarak portal itu tidak berubah-berubah?"

Karin menggeleng. "Seharusnya tidak. Kita sudah menempuh hampir separuh perjalanan. Hutan akan makin lebat di depan, kemudian ada pegunungan kecil."

"Kakashi-sensei," rintih Suigetsu. "Aku mulai lapar."

Kakashi mengamati pepohonan. "Sepertinya tidak ada buah atau apapun yang bisa kita ambil. Kita sudah berjalan lama sekali. Kita memang butuh energi. Dari tadi kita juga tidak menjumpai satupun dinosaurus."

"Dan bau hutan ini agak seperti daging sapi," lanjut Naruto.

"Ada sungai di sebelah sana," tunjuk Guy. "Bagaimana kalau kita memastikannya? Pasti ada yang bisa dimakan."

Sesemakan bergemerisik.

Iruka menyiagakan senapannya. "Kalian dengar itu?"

"Itu suara semak," cetus Shikamaru, "santai saja, Iruka-san. Binatang apapun yang bersembunyi di sesemakan, pasti tidak lebih tinggi dari lutut."

Suara itu terdengar lagi. Tak lama, seekor binatang sebesar anak kucing melompat dari semak-semak hijau. Ia berkumis, dengan daun telinga kecil, ekor pendek, dan empat kaki bercakar. Tubuh berrambutnya menegak seperti seekor kucing yang terancam hendak berkelahi.

"Binatang mamalia," ucap Guy. "Eh, aku nggak tahu ini spesies apa. Yang jelas mereka mamalia."

"Mamalia sudah ada sejak zaman dinosaurus?" selidik Karin. "Kukira mereka muncul belakangan, setelah dinosaurus punah."

"Mamalia hampir setua dinosaurus itu sendiri. Mereka muncul pada Zaman Triasik, sekitar kala Norian atau Rhaetian, tapi tidak bisa berkembang karena dinosaurus sudah mendominasi dunia lebih dulu. Selama Masa Mesozoikum, mamalia tidak pernah lebih besar daripada seekor anjing ... dan mereka selalu jadi kaum tertindas," jelas Kakashi.

Sesemakan berbunyi lagi. Kali ini, yang muncul seekor _Buitreraptor_. Dinosaurus berbulu kecil itu memandang ke arah si mamalia, yang mulai bersiap-siap melakukan start lari jarak pendek demi mempertahankan hidup.

"Nah, apa kubilang," lanjut Kakashi. "Sebentar lagi kita akan melihat predasi lagi."

Tapi _Buitreraptor_ tidak mengindahkan si mamalia. Dia berjalan lurus ke arah kanan para manusia, mengabaikan mereka juga. Ia berjalan setengah berlari ke rerimbunan semak di seberang, menghilang diantara tetumbuhan perdu pendek.

Mereka berpandangan. "Mungkin dinosaurus kecil itu nggak lapar," simpul Asuma.

Kakashi menggeleng. "Predator itu oportunis. Dia akan makan apa saja asal mengandung daging ... dan perilaku itu mirip dengan predator masa kita. _Buitreraptor_ itu mungkin teralihkan ke mangsa yang lebih mudah."

"Apa yang lebih mudah ditangkap dari binatang kecil?" selidik Sakura. "Sebentar. Apa dia tertarik pada bangkai?"

Kakashi mengangguk. "Kemungkinan besar. Itu juga bisa menjelaskan kenapa udara di sini baunya agak seperti pasar pemotongan hewan."

"Meskipun kau pakai masker," imbuh Sasuke. "Sebaiknya kita periksa."

Mereka membuntuti si _Buitreraptor_. Sekitar lima puluh meter kemudian, mereka menemukan bangkai seekor _Macrogryphosaurus_ , dengan sisi tubuh yang sudah robek, bekas gigitan di leher dan kaki kanan bagian bawah, dan usus yang terburai. Sakura dan Karin bergidik. Suigetsu memperagakan gerakan muntah. Sasuke malah menempelkan tangan kanannya ke dagu, berpikir.

"Bangkai ini belum lama," ujarnya. "Nggak sampai sehari. Bisa dimakan?"

Iruka dan Kakashi berpandangan. Iruka berjalan ke bangkai, mengusir beberapa Buitreraptor dan kadal besar yang asyik menikmati bagiannya, kemudian menyentuh daging yang tersisa. Darahnya sudah mengering. Secara keseluruhan, daging dinosaurus herbivora yang berbeda zaman lebih dari 90 juta tahun sebelum zaman manusia tampak seperti irisan daging sapi.

Guy terkekeh, lantas mengambil pisau berburunya. "Kita butuh protein untuk tenaga dalam perjalanan berat seperti ini. Jadi ..." dia mengiris sepotong daging. "Hmm, kelihatannya lezat!"

Juugo meneguk ludah. "Anu, ini seperti pengambilalihan rantai makanan."

"Kurasa bukan ide buruk," cetus Naruto. "Aku akan mengambil kayu bakar!"

"Kalian bercanda?!" seru Karin, tak sejalan. "Kita ... kita mau makan daging _dinosaurus_? Bukan—kita mau makan _bangkai_ dinosaurus? Bagaimana kalau beracun? Maksudku, untuk manusia?"

"Pikirkan itu nanti saja," sahut Iruka sambil ikut memotong daging paha _Macrogryphosaurus_. "Di dunia yang kejam ini, kita harus melakukan apapun untuk bertahan hidup. Aku sudah pernah mengatakan itu sebelumnya, kan."

Sakura bersedekap. "Bukan berarti kita harus makan daging dinosaurus."

"Rasanya luar biasa!" celetuk Naruto tiba-tiba. Mulutnya penuh dengan daging paha _Macrogryphosaurus_ bakar. "Dagingnya seperti meleleh di mulutku! Lebih enak dari daging sapi."

Shikamaru menggigit daging sedikit. "Kurasa aku tahu kenapa _Skorpiovenator_ sangat menggemari _Macrogryphosaurus_. Hei, kalian harus coba ini. Selagi kita berada di zaman dinosaurus, tidak afdal kalau kita tidak mencicipi makanan lokal."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Setelah berhasil mengatasi rasa lapar (mereka _semua_ makan bangkai dinosaurus itu) mereka berjalan hingga batas sungai, dan mengisi kembali persediaan air. Sekitar setengah jam setelahnya, mereka keluar dari hutan dan mulai menuju dataran yang agak tandus, namun tidak berbatu seperti sebelumnya. Pepohonan berada dalam jarak yang jauh satu sama lain. Pohon-pohon itu setinggi gedung berlantai enam, berbatang kurus tinggi dengan dedaunan rimbun hanya di puncaknya.

"Ini _badlands_ ," cetus Guy. "Area di mana dinosaurus-dinosaurus raksasa hidup. Menurut para ahli."

"Bukannya kau ahli?" selidik Sasuke.

"Haha. Benar."

"Bicara soal dinosaurus raksasa, itu apa?" Karin menuding gundukan tanah tak jauh dari mereka, berupa lapis demi lapis ranting, tanah, dan dedaunan yang bertumpuk hingga setinggi Asuma. Benda-benda berwarna kecokelatan yang jelas berbeda dengan lapisan tanah tampak mencuat satu-dua dari dalam.

Kakashi meneguk ludah. "Ini _sarang_ ," katanya. Mereka mendekati gundukan tersebut untuk memastikan.

Asuma mendekat, menyibakkan beberapa ranting hingga mereka melihat salah satu penghuni sarang. Benda bundar sebesar bola kaki, berwarna cokelat dengan bercak-bercak hitam. Telur dinosaurus.

"Oh, asyik," gumam Naruto. "Apa kita akan membuat omelet raksasa malam ini?"

"Kita ke sini bukan untuk mencuri telur. Sebaiknya kita fokus pada lokasi portal itu," koreksi Juugo. "Lagipula ... di mana ada telur raksasa ... pasti ada induk raksasa juga, kan?"

"Bukannya dinosaurus meninggalkan telur-telur mereka untuk menetas sendiri? Seperti penyu dan beberapa jenis ular dan kadal, misalnya," ujar Suigetsu.

Guy menggeleng. "Ada penemuan fosil _Maiasaura_ beserta anak-anak mereka di gugus sarang beranggotakan lebih dari 10.000 anggota di Amerika Serikat. Itulah bukti pertama yang menunjukkan bahwa dinosaurus merawat anak-anak mereka. Yah, nggak semua jenis, sih, tapi kalau melihat dari besarnya, ini mungkin telur Sauropoda besar. Dinosaurus berleher panjang biasanya cuma berjaga-jaga di sekitar sarang mereka. Bobot tubuh mereka dapat mengubah telur-telur ini jadi telur dadar."

"Dinosaurus berleher panjang, katamu," kata Asuma dengan suara sedikit bergetar. "Kau yakin, Guy-san?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Asuma menunjuk sosok besar yang berbaring tidak jauh dibalik sarang itu. Sosok itu memiliki kepala sepanjang tinggi tubuh manusia dewasa, berwarna hitam seperti batu granit. Bagian bawha tubuhnya berwarna agak putih, meskipun agak sulit dilihat karena dia sedang berbaring di atas perutnya. Sekujur tubuhnya berwarna cokelat bergradiasi dari muda ke gelap. Binatang raksasa itu menutup mulut, ekornya terentang lurus ke belakang. Gigi-gigi sebesar pisau menyembul dari rahang atasnya. Dia tidur dengan sedikit dengkuran.

"Itu tidak tampak seperti Sauropoda bagiku," kata Juugo. "Apa ini Abelisauridae juga?"

"Itu Carnosauria," koreksi Kakashi. "Lihat tengkoraknya. Ya ampun, dia besar sekali. Mungkin ... mungkin ini _Mapusaurus roseae_. Salah satu dinosaurus karnivora terbesar yang pernah hidup."

"Kakashi, kau bawa meteran?" tanya Guy tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku pinjam," dia merebut meteran itu dari tangan rekannya dan merogoh meterannya sendiri. "Masing-masing meteran berskala 5 meter. Kalau digabungkan, jadi 10 meter. Aku ingin mengukur panjang Mapusaurus hidup!"

"Kau gila?!" seru Iruka tertahan. "D-dia empat kali lebih besar dibanding dinosaurus karnivora terakhir yang kita jumpai! Dia bisa melahapmu dengan sekali caplok!"

"Itu kalau dia bangun," Guy cengengesan. "Oke, ini ekstrem. Kalian semua, bersembunyilah dibalik sarang. Biar aku melakukan tugasku. Asal kita nggak berisik, kita mungkin tak membangunkannya. Getaran yang kita hasilkan dari langkah kaki kita terlalu kecil."

Guy beringsut ke depan kepala _Mapusaurus_. Matanya masih terpejam. Lubang hidungnya kembang-kempis. Guy menancapkan ujung meteran ke sebelah ujung rahang dinosaurus raksasa itu dan mulai menarik ke belakang. Saat meteran sudah mencapai batasnya, dia baru mencapai setengah perut _Mapusaurus_. Guy menancapkan meteran kedua, mulai bergerak lagi, mengukur dinosaurus yang sedang tidur itu sementara teman-temannya yang lain melihatnya dengan tegang sambil menahan napas.

"Mujur dinosaurus itu tidur dalam keadaan lurus," gumam Sasuke. "Tapi, Kakashi-san, bukannya pencuri-pencuri telur biasanya berukuran kecil juga, ya?"

Kakashi masih mengamati Guy. "Kita berharap saja semoga _Mapusaurus_ sedang pulas. Yah, ini juga membuktikan bahwa dinosaurus pemakan daging yang ganas pun memiliki kasih sayang pada anak-anak mereka. Bertahun-tahun setelahnya, ilmuwan berspekulasi bahwa Theropoda raksasa mungkin juga melakukan hal yang sama. Dan di sinilah kita, menjumpai bukti nyata dari semua teori itu. Sayang sekali aku tidak membawa kamera."

Guy memindahkan meteran pertama ke belakang meteran kedua. Dia akhirnya mencapai ujung ekor dinosaurus itu, lantas buru-buru membereskan kedua alat pengukur itu dan berlari-lari kecil ke arah mereka.

"Dua belas setengah meter," katanya terengah-engah sekaligus gembira. "Empat puluh kaki. Wow, itu sepanjang _T-rex_ yang paling besar!"

Sasuke mengangguk. " _Mapusaurus_ memang dinobatkan sebagai dinosaurus Theropoda terbesar kelima setelah _T-rex_. Nah, Guy-san, setelah kau selesai melakukan pengukuranmu ... bisa kita segera melanjutkan perjalanan?"

Karin mengangguk. "Sebaiknya kita—AAAAAH!"

Gadis berambut merah itu memekik. Dia menuding ke arah hutan, tempat di mana seekor dinosaurus Theropoda lain berderap cepat ke arah mereka. Kakashi memicingkan mata. Hewan itu lebih kecil dari _Skorpiovenator_ yang pernah mengancam nyawa mereka kemarin ... tapi penampilannya berbeda.

"Sembunyi ke balik pohon itu!" perintah Iruka. Mereka berlari ke pohon besar terdekat, mengintip dibalik batangnya.

"Tidakkah seharusnya kita naik?" protes Juugo.

Suigetsu menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir. "Dinosaurus itu sepertinya tidak terfokus pada kita. Dia mau ... melahap sesuatu yang lebih banyak."

Dinosaurus bipedal itu mendekat ke sarang _Mapusaurus_. Empunya masih terlelap. Karnivora baru itu hanya sepanjang kira-kira lima meter, mengendus sarang dengan moncongnya yang agak tumpul tetapi panjang. Sisik tubuhnya berwarna hijau tua di punggung, hijau muda di perut, dengan loreng-loreng cokelat dan bercak hitam seperti pakaian kamuflase tentara. Kedua tangannya memiliki tiga jari bercakar, satu cakar jauh lebih besar dan melengkung dibanding yang lainnya.

" _Megaraptor namunhuaiquii_ ," bisik Sasuke. "Apa aku salah?"

" _Pencuri raksasa berkaki belati_ ," ulang Kakashi. "Sepertinya kau benar. Ketika pertama ditemukan, _Megaraptor_ dikira sebagai Dromaeosaurida. Cakar melengkung berbentuk sabit miliknya mencapai panjang 30 cm. Sempat dikira Dromaeosaurida terbesar yang pernah ada, sampai rangka yang lebih lengkap ditemukan, ternyata cakar itu bagian dari tangan, bukan kaki. Dia salah satu famili dinosaurus terbaru, Megaraptoridae. Peralihan Carnosauria ke Tyrannosauria. Panjangnya sampai delapan meter, tapi yang ini sepertinya masih remaja."

 _Megaraptor_ tersebut memasukkan kepala ke sarang, mengambil sebutir telur, dan meretakkannya. Ia memakan embrio yang hampir sepenuhnya jadi di dalam—bayi _Mapusaurus_ sebesar _bulldog_ yang berlendir dan tak berdaya, kemudian menggulingkan satu telur lagi.

Suara geraman pelan terdengar. Mereka beringsut ke batang pohon ketika induk _Mapusaurus_ berdiri, menjulang empat setengah meter dari tanah, menegakkan punggungnya, menggerung. Ia membuka mulut, menampakkan deretan gigi pencabik di rahangnya yang kokoh, dan meraung keras. _Megaraptor_ lari tunggang-langgang, ekornya hampir tergigit _Mapusaurus_ yang marah. Induk yang kecolongan itu meratapi satu bayinya yang tewas, lantas membenahi sarangnya lagi.

"Kita harus pergi," perintah Asuma. "Sebelum dia menemukan dan mencurigai kita."

"Baru setengah perjalanan," ulang Karin. "Di sebelah sana ada ngarai. Kita akan turun, kemudian memanjat pegunungan landai. Semoga saja tidak ada dinosaurus berbahaya yang mengintai kita."

Iruka mengamati medan selagi mereka berjalan. "Tempat ini terbuka sekali. Dinosaurus bisa dengan gampang menemukan kita," komentarnya.

"Mereka mungkin akan terlalu sibuk," harap Suigetsu. "Sudahlah, aku tidak mau dikejar-kejar lagi. Kita kalah dalam jumlah langkah," dia mendongak ke langit, dan melihat beberapa binatang besar melayang tak jauh dari permukaan tanah. "Itu sejenis pterosaurus?"

Guy terkekeh. "Wah, setelah lama di dunia dinosaurus, akhirnya kita menemukan satu," dia menghitung. "Empat pterosaurus. Mereka berjengger."

"Bagaimana kalau mereka menyambar kita?" sergah Naruto. "Seperti di film-film. Mereka akan menyambar kita dengan cakar mereka dan kita akan dijadikan kudapan untuk anak-anak mereka di sarang mereka, jauh di puncak tebing!"

Kakashi mengibaskan tangan. "Film manapun ya, tujuannya komersial, Naruto-kun. Pterosaurus samasekali tidak memiliki kemampuan seperti itu. Mereka menangkap mangsa dengan paruh, bukan kaki. Kaki mereka tidak didesain untuk mencengkeram. Lagipula, mereka tidak seperti burung yang tinggal mengepakkan sayap lalu terbang. Pterosaurus tidak pernah mengembangkan otot dada yang cukup kuat untuk mengepakkan sayap mereka seperti itu. Mereka masih mungkin menyambar ikan, krustasea, mamalia kecil, atau reptil, tapi pterosaurus dengan ukuran sekecil yang di atas kita sekarang, tak bisa menyambar manusia."

"Di film _Jurassic World_ , aku melihat mereka bisa menyelam ke air untuk menangkap mangsa," gumam Juugo. "Apa mereka punya kemampuan seperti itu?"

"Apalagi itu," jawab Guy. "Mereka punya sisik atau rambut, bukan bulu tahan air! Lagipula seperti yang dikatakan Kakashi, mereka nggak bakal bisa terbang lagi kalau sudah tercebur ke laut seperti itu, kecuali bisa kembali ke darat dan mengeringkan sayap mereka."

Mereka sampai di tepi ngarai. Pepohonan masih jarang, dan ada bekas sungai kering di dasarnya. Bebatuan menguasai tepian dan dasar ngarai sedalam beberapa puluh meter tersebut, tetapi bukan itu yang menarik perhatian mereka.

Setidaknya tiga puluh dinosaurus besar bergerak di bawah sana, beriring-iringan seperti kawanan zebra melintasi padang rumput, hanya saja masing-masing dari mereka sebesar enam ekor gajah. Seperti yang kau bayangkan, mereka memiliki tubuh padat nan bongsor seperti gentong, empat kaki mirip gajah, dan leher serta ekor panjang. Kepala kecil mereka menggantung di ujung leher, melenguhkan suara. Ekornya mengibas-ngibas di belakang.

 _Andesaurus delgadoi_. Salah satu dinosaurus terbesar di Amerika Selatan.

"Mereka lebih besar dari yang kukira," kagum Guy. "Mungkin sekitar dua puluh lima meter!"

"Kita harus memotong jalur mereka untuk sampai ke titik portal," ujar Karin. "Haruskah kita memotong jalur dinosaurus raksasa itu?"

"Ya," jawab Suigetsu, Juugo, dan Naruto serempak. "Tapi pertama-tama, kita harus turun dulu. Siapa yang mau duluan?"

Iruka menyelempangkan senapannya ke balik bahu. "Biar aku saja dulu. Akan kupastikan pijakan yang aman. Kalian tinggal mengikuti. Sakura dan Karin, turunlah setelah aku. Asuma-san, Kakashi-san, dan Guy-san, bisa kalian mengalah dengan turun terakhir? Kita dahulukan yang muda dulu."

Asuma meregangkan kaki. "Aku tidak keberatan."

Iruka mengencangkan rompinya. "Kalian mundurlah," ia melangkah ke tepi ngarai yang tidak begitu curam, berpegangan pada sebuah batu besar, dan—GRAP!

Seekor dinosaurus menyambar lengan kirinya dengan kecepatan cahaya. Iruka berteriak, tubuhnya ikut terbawa. Dinosaurus itu mengibaskan kepalanya, dan mereka dapat melihat gigi-giginya yang seperti mata tombak, menancap dalam ke lengan sang jagawana, memutus lengan kiri bawah Iruka dari lengan atasnya. Lelaki itu memekik kesakitan.

"IRUKA-SAN!" Naruto dan yang lainnya bergegas berlari untuk membantu, tapi mereka buntu begitu melihat si penyerang. Karnivora itu menelan tangan Iruka bulat-bulat, sisiknya yang berwarna hijau berkilau diterpa sinar matahari. Ia menegakkan bulu-bulu serupa rambut di tengkuknya. Bulu-bulu serupa terdapat di lengan atasnya, pinggangnya, dan ujung ekornya. Ia merentangan tangan, menampakkan sepasang cakar yang lebih besar daripada sabit rumput.

" _Megaraptor_!" pekik Guy.

Iruka susah payah menarik senapannya dengan satu tangan. Darah mengucur lewat tangan satunya. "Kalian semua, PERGI!" teriaknya. "Akan kubunuh yang ini!"

 _Megaraptor_ memandang para manusia itu datar, kemudian beralih ke korbannya.

"LARI!" seru Kakashi. "Kau tidak punya kesempatan! Kami akan berseluncur dan—"

Tanpa peringatan, _Megaraptor_ menancapkan cakar sabit tangan kanannya ke perut lelaki itu, merobek lambungnya dengan sekali tebas. Cakar sabit di tangan satunya menancap dalam-dalam diantara rusuknya. Megaraptor menggunakan gigi-giginya untuk mencabik rompi Iruka, memakannya begitu dia kehabisan darah.

"Lari," bisik Asuma. "LARI! BERSELUNCUR DI NGARAI!"

Mereka melakukannya tanpa berpikir dua kali. Dengan hadiah beberapa memar dan luka gores, mereka sampai di dasar ngarai, tapi itu jauh lebih baik ketimbang tewas di tangan pemburu purba sepanjang lima meter.

Mereka terengah-engah, berusaha mengatur napas, memandang ke puncak ngarai. Mustahil manusia bertahan dari serangan sebrutal itu.

"K-kita lupa," ujar Kakashi, "ada ... dinosaurus ... yang menggunakan strategi penyergapan. D-dia mungkin membuntuti kita dan menunggu menyerang."

"Kalau tidak salah, itu _Megaraptor_ yang merampok sarang tadi," cetus Guy. "Karena dia tidak kenyang, dia mengincar mangsa lain. Dinosaurus itu pasti pemangsa oportunis. Meskipun dia tidak pernah melihat makhluk seperti kita, karena dia tahu kita mengandung daging, kita tiba-tiba masuk daftar menunya. Dia masih remaja. Dinosaurus itu bisa kenyang dengan makan satu atau dua manusia dewasa."

Asuma menilik sekitarnya. "Kuharap dia tidak nekad turun ke sini. Selain itu, ada dinosaurus raksasa. Kalau aku jadi dia, aku takkan mengambil risiko sejauh itu."

Mereka segera menyadari risiko lainnya. Mereka mulai meremehkan dunia ini—dunia yang jauh berbeda dibanding yang mereka alami. Tidak ada satupun keadaan di abad kedua puluh satu yang serupa dengan yang mereka alami sekarang. Berada dalam jejaring makanan, di mana manusia kini tidak jelas posisinya ... tapi mereka jelas berada di bawah. Dan kini, salah satu penguasa dominan di masanya telah merenggut seseorang yang penting bagi mereka. Pelindung. Yang terdepan dalam hal strategi taktis.

Mereka harus berjalan tanpa perlindungan, kini. Dan dari semua dinosaurus yang mereka temui, mereka belum melihat semuanya. Yang terbesar.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung

* * *

 _Thing Must You Know About Dinosaurs (5):_

Mitos-mitos tentang dinosaurus:

 **=Semua dinosaurus berukuran raksasa dan merupakan predator yang menakutkan**

 _Faktanya, sebagian besar dinosaurus adalah herbivora yang tenang, dengan ukuran kira-kira sebesar gajah modern. Bahkan, semakin lama, semakin banyak fosil dinosaurus berukuran panjang di bawah 1,5 meter yang ditemukan. Karnivora hanya mencakup hampir sepertiga dari semua dinosaurus._

 **=Dinosaurus menguasai langit, darat, dan laut**

 _Dinosaurus memang mendominasi dunia selama Masa Mesozoikum, namun hanya untuk kehidupan darat. Paleontolog menemukan bukti bahwa banyak dinosaurus bisa berenang dan ada juga yang terbang, seperti_ Microraptor _dari China, tapi tidak ada dinosaurus yang hidup permanen di laut maupun langit. Plesiosauridae (reptil laut berleher panjang), Ichthyosauridae (reptil laut mirip ikan), Mosasauridae (reptil laut mirip komodo bersirip), dan Pterosauridae (reptil terbang bersayap) bukan termasuk dinosaurus meskipun sama-sama tergolong Archosauria._

 **=Semua dinosaurus bodoh**

 _Kita tidak bisa membandingkan kecerdasan hewan yang sudah punah, tetapi ada beberapa cara untuk mengukurnya. Perbandingan ukuran otak dan tubuh, misalnya. Dalam hal ini, diketahui bahwa kelompok Dromaeosauridae merupakan salah satu reptilia tercerdas. Notabenenya, karena mereka berevolusi menjadi burung, dinosaurus dengan kekerabatan yang terdekat dengan burung kemungkinan besar sama atau hampir secerdas burung itu sendiri. Dilihat dari ruang otaknya dan mata yang besar serta menghadap ke depan (pengelihatan binokular) seperti manusia._

 **=Tidak ada dinosaurus berbulu**

 _Anggapan dinosaurus berbulu disebut omong kosong sampai tahun 1990. Sekarang, kita mengetahui banyak dinosaurus yang berbulu, meskipun bulu-bulu ini sebagian besar digunakan untuk menghangatkan diri daripada terbang. Kebanyakan dinosaurus berbulu berasal dari kelompok Theropoda dan Ornithopoda, karena mereka merupakan dinosaurus berukuran sedang atau kecil yang cepat kehilangan panas tubuh, tetapi memiliki metabolisme yang aktif._

.

* * *

Daftar Dinosaurus dari Bab Enam:

 _ANDESAURUS_

Lokasi fosil : Argentina

Arti nama : "Kadal Andes"

Kelompok primer : Sauropodomorpha (Titanosauria)

Kelompok keluarga : Rebbachisauridae

Panjang : 25 meter

Tinggi : 8 m

Berat : 24 ton

Hidup : Periode Kretaseus (Cenomanian), 95 juta tahun yang lalu

Makanan : Herbivora

 _MAPUSAURUS_

Lokasi fosil : Argentina

Arti nama : "Kadal bumi"

Kelompok primer : Theropoda (Carnosauria)

Kelompok keluarga : Carcharodontosauridae

Panjang : 12,5 meter

Tinggi : 4 meter

Berat : 6,9 ton

Hidup : Periode Kretaseus (Cenomanian), 95 juta tahun yang lalu

Makanan : Karnivora

 _MEGARAPTOR_

Lokasi fosil : Argentina

Arti nama : "Pencuri raksasa"

Kelompok primer : Theropoda (Carnosauria)

Kelompok keluarga : Megaraptoridae

Panjang : 8 meter

Tinggi : 2,3 meter

Berat : 1,5 ton

Hidup : Periode Kretaseus (Cenomanian), 95 juta tahun yang lalu

Makanan : Karnivora


	7. Chapter 7

**Author** : Itami Shinjiru

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

 **Rated :** T

 **Warning** : Alternate Universe, Original Characters. Maybe contains some Out of Characters and Typographical Error

 **Genre** **:** Adventure, Sci-Fi

* * *

 **The Titans from South**

Bab Tujuh:

 **Land of Giants**

* * *

 **Candeleros, Argentina**

 **95 million years B. C**

"SEBAGIAN BESAR SENJATA KITA dipegang Iruka-san," desis Sakura. "Kita tidak mungkin kembali ke atas sana dan mengambilnya. Itupun kalau dinosaurus itu menyisakannya."

Asuma mengacungkan pistolnya. "Aku masih punya ini."

Kakashi dan Guy menunjukkan pisau berburu mereka masing-masing. "Sebuah pistol beramunisi penuh dan dua bilah pisau berburu. Tidak jelek untuk menghadapi karnivora berukuran kecil atau sedang, tapi jika yang menyerang kita raksasa ..." suara Kakashi tercekat.

Guy menggeleng. "Bukankah kau sendiri pernah bilang kalau dinosaurus karnivora raksasa kecil kemungkinannya menyerang kita? Daging kita terlalu sedikit. Mereka hanya akan melihat kita seperti harimau melihat kawanan tikus."

Asuma mengernyit. "Oya? Bagaimana kalau mereka butuh makanan—apapun itu, untuk memberi makan bayi-bayi mereka?"

"Maaf mengganggu, Tuan-tuan," Karin menginterupsi. "Tetapi kita harus terus berjalan. Dibalik pegunungan itu, ada portal yang bisa membawa kita kembali ke zaman kita. Tidak ada gunanya juga meratapi kematian Iruka-san. Iya, dia telah berkorban untuk kita. Dia berperan banyak dalam petualangan dadakan kita kali ini. Tanpanya, kita mungkin tidak bisa berjalan sejauh ini. Tapi, mati ya mati. Kita harus tetap melangkah."

"Karin benar," Suigetsu mengiyakan. "Aku tak sungkan mengambil sedikit waktu untuk berduka, tapi kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Kalau Iruka-san masih ada, dia pasti juga berkata demikian. Mari kita secepatnya menuju portal itu sebelum ..."

Tidak ada yang menimpali. Semua sudah mengerti sambungan kalimat itu.

"Mati," kata Sasuke nyaris tanpa suara. Dia melihat lurus ke depan, ke kawanan _Andesaurus_ yang berjalan terus tanpa peduli, mengaburkan debu-debu dan kerikil.

"Aku ada ide," cetus Naruto. "Kita akan ikuti kawanan dinosaurus raksasa ini sampai sejajar dengan lokasi portal dibalik pegunungan, baru kemudian memanjat. Bukannya dinosaurus karnivora akan segan menyerang kita jika berada dekat dengan herbivora yang lebih besar?"

"Tapi risikonya sebanding," Suigetsu meneguk ludah. "Kalau kau terinjak, kau akan gepeng."

"Kalau begitu berusahalah agak jauh, jaga jarak," Kakashi tidak membuang waktu, dia langsung berjalan menuju kawanan _Andesaurus_ , diikuti yang lain. Mereka berjalan beriringan sejajar dengan leher salah satu _Andesaurus_ , memperkecil kemungkinan terinjak. Dinosaurus raksasa itu tidak menanggapi mereka sebagai ancaman, untungnya.

Shikamaru melihat ke atas. "Benar-benar binatang yang amat besar. Setidaknya dua kali lebih besar daripada dinosaurus berleher panjang yang pertama kita temui di dekat sungai kemarin."

"Aku penasaran seberapa banyak daging mereka," alih-alih, Naruto terpikir untuk membicarakan makanan. "Jika para karnivora bisa menumbangkan seekor saja, mereka pasti akan sangat kenyang."

Seekor _Andesaurus_ melenguh berat. Ia membelokkan leher panjangnya, merenggut cabang pohon terdekat.

"Kakashi-san," tanya Sakura. "Dengan berat sekitar enam ribu kilogram, seekor gajah Afrika harus makan sekitar 250 kilogram kudapan setiap hari. Kalau dinosaurusnya sebesar ini ... berapa banyak yang dia habiskan? Berton-ton?"

Kakashi tertawa kecil. "Itu juga salah satu mitos tentang dinosaurus. Faktanya, mereka mungkin makan lebih sedikit daripada yang kita kira. Kita lihat saja. Dulu, para ahli juga sempat berpikir begitu. Dinosaurus sebesar ini mungkin menghabiskan sebagian besar siangnya—dan sebagian malamnya, untuk mengunyah, hanya untuk mendapat cukup makan agar bisa bertahan hidup. Dulu kita berpikir Sauropodomorpha raksasa butuh satu sampai lima ton tumbuhan per hari.

"Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir, mereka ini reptil. Metabolisme mereka tidak secepat mamalia atau burung. Alih-alih, dinosaurus kecil berbulu adalah yang paling banyak makan untuk mempertahankan suhu tubuh mereka. Untuk dinosaurus raksasa, mereka tidak cepat kehilangan panas, jadi makannya juga lebih 'sedikit'," dia memberi tanda kutip di udara dengan jari-jarinya pada kata sedikit.

"Kira-kira 300-700 kilogram setiap hari," lanjut Guy. "Nggak sampai tiga kali kebutuhan gajah Afrika, meskipun ukurannya bisa tujuh kali lebih masif."

 _Andesaurus_ di samping mereka melenguh keras, kemudian mendadak menghentakkan kedua kaki depannya, mengayun tubuh dan lehernya ke atas. Dia berdiri, menjulang belasan meter dari tanah, kepalanya menengok kanan-kiri seperti mercusuar hidup.

"Awas!" seru Juugo. Mereka berlari menghindari jalur, berusaha tidak terinjak. _Andesaurus_ itu berdiri untuk beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya kedua kaki depannya jatuh lagi ke tanah dengan suara berdebum diiringi gempa bumi kecil. Ia melenguh lebih keras, disusul beberapa _Andesaurus_ lain yang saling mengibas ekor.

"Ada apa?" selidik Karin. "Kita menakuti mereka?"

Kakashi menggeleng. "Lebih terlihat seperti ... mereka mendeteksi sesuatu. Ancaman."

"Predator?" sahut Asuma gusar.

"Begitulah."

Beberapa menit kemudian, bebatuan kecil berguguran dari tepi ngarai. Mereka memandang dengan ngeri ketika sosok besar tampak menentang bayangan, menggeram-geram buas. Tatapan matanya lapar ... dan dia sudah pernah mereka temui sebelumnya.

"Itu _Mapusaurus_ ," desis Sasuke. "Sial."

Kawanan _Andesaurus_ mulai gelisah. _Mapusaurus_ itu mencari-cari jalan turun, dan berhasil menemukan sisi ngarai yang landai. Dia bergerak turun bersama beberapa sosok yang jauh lebih kecil, yang membuntutinya dengan tak sabar.

"Itu ... itu bayi-bayi _Mapusaurus_!" seru Naruto. "Jangan bilang kalau dia adalah dinosaurus yang tadi! Yang diukur panjangnya oleh Guy-sensei!"

Guy menyeringai. "Sepertinya begitu. Wah, aku nggak menyangka mereka menetas dalam beberapa jam saja. Pantas saja ada yang menyatroni sarangnya. _Mapusaurus_ itu pasti lapar setelah lama menjaga telur-telurnya, dan bayi-bayinya butuh makanan padat segera. Seekor _Andesaurus_ akan lebih dari cukup."

"Tapi ... dinosaurus sebesar ini?" celetuk Karin. "Apa bisa seekor dinosaurus karnivora—meskipun itu cukup besar, sih—bisa mengalahkannya sendirian?"

 _Mapusaurus_ mendekat, menggertak pada kawanan _Andesaurus_.

"Gawat. Dia bisa saja menggaet kita," Suigetsu mulai panik. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Berlindung di bawah perut _Andesaurus_?"

Kakashi menggerutu. "Kita nggak punya pilihan lain."

"Apa?"

"Cari yang besar," Kakashi menelaah dengan cepat. "Dua di depan kita! Berjalan di bawah perutnya! Cepat!"

Barusan itu ide gila, tapi karena kedengarannya lebih baik daripada dicaplok rahang sepanjang sepeda motor, mereka bergegas berlari, berusaha sedapat mungkin menghindar dari kaki-kaki raksasa itu hingga mencapai tempat tujuan (tentu saja sambil berteriak-teriak).

 _Mapusaurus_ tepat di dekat mereka begitu mereka mencapai perut _Andesaurus_ raksasa. Herbivora besar itu melenguh, mengibaskan ekornya penuh ancaman, berusaha mengusir _Mapusaurus_. _Mapusaurus_ itu, mengerikannya, melihat tepat ke bawah perut si _Andesaurus_ , tapi kemudian mendengus, memutuskan bahwa ia tidak akan menyambar makanan yang tidak dia kenal. _Mapusaurus_ beralih ke belakang, dan menggigit leher seekor _Andesaurus_ terkecil, menyeretnya paksa keluar dari kelompok. _Andesaurus_ itu masih sangat muda—panjangnya mungkin baru 10 meter. Ia tak berdaya ketika pemangsa besar itu merobohkannya, merobek otot dan tendonnya dengan gigi-giginya yang bergerigi. Darah mengguyur tanah dan bebatuan. Bayi-bayinya segera menyerbu.

"Kasihan," gumam Sakura. " _Andesaurus_ itu masih muda!"

"Itu lebih baik daripada kita yang jadi makanannya," cetus Karin. "Nah, kita sudah dekat. Seratus meter lagi untuk mencapai titik sejajar."

"Kawanan Andesaurus yang lain nggak peduli," gumam Guy. "Dugaan benar. Mereka nggak punya ikatan sosial. Daripada ikut terluka karena menyelamatkan yang muda, mereka memilih berjalan terus saja. Mungkin kasusnya beda kalau yang diserang Hadrosauroidea."

"Dinosaurus berparuh bebek?" tebak Sasuke. "Mereka mungkin lebih punya ikatan sosial."

"Tapi, kalau kita sudah menemukan titik temunya," Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan, "bagaimana kita bisa memanjat ngarai? Mencari bagian yang landai?"

"Di depan sana," tunjuk Juugo. "Kira-kira seratus meter. Berarti kita melenceng sekitar enam puluh meter dari titik semula, tapi mencari bagian yang datar lebih bagus dan lebih menghemat energi daripada harus memanjat tebing setinggi sepuluh meter. Kita lewat sana?"

Semuanya mengangguk setuju. "Tapi pertama-tama, kita harus pergi dari perut raksasa ini," ujar Naruto. Mereka berjingkat, berusaha menebak-nebak langkah kaki _Andesaurus_ di atas mereka, kemudian menyelip diantara kaki depan dan kaki belakangnya yang besar. Dinosaurus itu tidak menghiraukan mereka, bagusnya.

Beberapa pterosaurus melayang turun. Karin memekik, memegang kepalanya, dan beberapa dari mereka menunduk, tapi Guy justru mencari sebongkah batu dan melemparnya ke reptil terbang tersebut. Batu itu meleset, tapi pterosaurus juga kelihatannya tidak begitu tertarik pada mereka.

"Sudah kubilang kan, mereka bukan predator buas," Guy terkekeh. "Mereka mungkin tertarik pada bau bangkai yang ditimbulkan keluarga _Mapusaurus_ itu."

Seekor _Buitreraptor_ mengintai dari balik batu. Tim memutuskan untuk mengacuhkannya, dan _Buitreraptor_ tersebut berlari ke kawanan _Andesaurus_ , mencari-cari bau sedap yang diciumnya.

"Mereka seperti naga komodo," Suigetsu bergidik. "Seperti apapun rupa bangkainya, kalau masih ada yang bisa dimakan ya, dimakan."

Kakashi tertawa kecil. "Ironisnya, banyak orang beranggapan komodo adalah 'keturunan' dinosaurus, padahal dari 230 juta tahun lalu, mereka jelas berevolusi lewat cabang yang berbeda satu sama lain. Archosauria dominan ini tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan semua reptil yang pernah hidup pada zaman kita. Memang sih, rupa komodo purba, tapi mereka 'baru' muncul sekitar 10 juta tahun Sebelum Masehi. Hampir 60 juta tahun lebih muda dari dinosaurus."

Mereka sampai pada sisi landai lereng, berupa tanah berbatu dan berpasir, dengan sedikit pohon berukuran rendah, bekas-bekas aliran lumpur kering, dan kerikil lepas, yang jelas membuat perjalanan mendaki jadi terasa dua kali lebih lama. Mereka berpegangan satu sama lain, berusaha mencari pijakan yang solid, sembari berpegangan pada batu besar atau cabang pohon terdekat.

"Bersemangatlah!" seru Karin sambil terus mengamati layar ponselnya. "Tinggal lima kilometer lagi!"

Bebatuan mulai berjatuhan. Tanjakan mulai curam.

"Kita cari daerah datar," seru Kakashi sambil mengamati sekitar. "Pergi ke arah yang banyak pohonnya itu!"

"Portalnya berada di dekat puncak sana," tunjuk Karin. "Kita butuh semacam alat panjat."

"Kenapa portal itu membuka di tempat yang sulit dijangkau, sih?" gerutu Sakura. "Apa mungkin pegunungan inilah yang akan jadi ITH lebih dari 90 juta tahun ke depan? Kalau begitu, ini di Huincul?"

Suigetsu menggeleng. "Jangan tanya aku. Tapi kalau ada alasan yang masuk akal, mungkin yang barusan kau katakan itu bisa jadi salah satunya. Ah!"

Ia terpeleset. Juugo bergegas memegang tangannya dengan tangan kirinya selagi tangan kanannya berpegangan pada akar sebuah pohon. Bobot tubuh mereka membuat tanah terasa makin licin. Sasuke mendecih. Dia mencabut sulur tanaman terdekat dan membelitkannya ke lengan kiri Juugo, bersama dengan Naruto, mereka menarik keduanya hingga tiba di tanah datar.

"Huh," Suigetsu menggerutu. "Kita baru separuh puncak."

Karin memelototi layar ponselnya. "Anu ... teman-teman. Kita ada sedikit masalah. Portalnya menghilang."

"Apa?" seru Naruto. Tanpa menunggu izin empunya, dia merebut ponsel Karin dan mengecek pengaturannya. Berbagai cara dia lakukan, tapi hasilnya nihil. Portal tersebut terbukti menghilang kira-kira dua menit lalu, saat mereka berusaha menarik Juugo dan Suigetsu dari tepi tebing. "Bagaimana bisa?"

Juugo menghela napas. "Kita kan nggak tahu siapa yang berada dibalik portal SCOMP sana."

"Mungkinkah alat itu kehabisan daya?" selidik Shikamaru. "Atau malah rusak?"

"SCOMP tidak akan rusak semudah itu," Sakura tidak setuju, "aku sudah mengecek kalibrasinya, standar tegangannya, dan rotasi porosnya. Semuanya pas. Satu-satunya kemungkinan SCOMP rusak saat baru dipakai beberapa kali ... yah, aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi bisa saja seseorang berhasil merusak SCOMP. Ada kemungkinan kali ini kita terperangkap di sini, selamanya."

Asuma meneguk ludah. "Aku nggak suka kemungkinan itu. Mari kita pilih kemungkinan SCOMP kehabisan daya atau sengaja dimatikan saja. Karin, kita tunggu saja besok, siapa tahu portal tersebut muncul lagi—semoga saja di tempat yang tidak begitu jauh dan mudah dijangkau."

Suara guntur membelah langit. Satu-dua tetes air hujan mulai jatuh ke tanah gersang.

"Kita harus mencari tempat bernaung," saran Kakashi, "selain itu, matahari mulai condong ke barat. Kalau awannya sekelam ini, mungkin hujannya akan lama."

Mereka mendapatkan gua, yang tersusun atas bebatuan cadas lunak dan tertutup beberapa tumbuhan pakis. Gua tersebut lebih mirip retakan tebing yang agak lebar dan dalam—lebih dalam dibanding gua manapun yang mereka temukan sebelumnya, tapi jauh lebih sempit. Sisi terlebarnya hanya sekitar empat meter, dan rata-rata tempat itu tidak cukup untuk dijadikan tempat tidur membujur, ditambah lagi tidak ada bagian datar yang luas untuk tempat berbaring, tapi setidaknya mereka menemukan tempat berlindung tepat waktu.

"Ini bagus," gumam Asuma. "Dinosaurus karnivora nggak akan bisa mencapai sini. Kecuali yang kecil berbulu itu, sih."

Mereka meletakkan barang-barang, mencoba mencari tempat paling lapang di retakan tersebut.

"Aku punya sedikit usul," ucap Kakashi. Mereka semua diam mendengarkan. "Kita tunggu di sini sampai sinyal itu kembali ke ponsel Karin. Pertama kali kita datang kemari, ke Argentina pada Kala Cenomanian ini, dinosaurus-dinosaurus kecil melihat kita seperti alien. Kita bisa lihat dari tatapan mata mereka. Baru ketika aku menyaksikan mereka secara keseluruhan, meskipun kita baru berada dua hari di sini, mungkin kita telah berhasil beradaptasi. Dinosaurus-dinosaurus itu menganggap kita lumrahnya berada di sini. Mereka mungkin menganggap kita adalah binatang yang baru berevolusi, seperti mamalia atau burung atau bentuk kehidupan yang belum mereka kenal sebelumnya."

"Jadi?" Sasuke menginterupsi. "Kutebak kau berencana memanfaatkan situasi ini, Kakashi-san, tapi ... untuk apa?"

"Yeah. Selain itu, kita belum makan banyak hari ini. Aku mulai lapar lagi," sambung Naruto. "Mestinya kita bawa bangkai dinosaurus tadi."

"Itu akan membuat kita lebih mudah tercium radar predator, bodoh," tegur Sakura. "Jadi apa rencanamu, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Kita menetap di sini, seperti strategi pertama kita saat terdampar di sini karena kesalahan kita. Menjadikan gua ini sebagai rumah sementara—kecuali kita menemukan tempat yang lebih memadai di daerah yang lebih dekat dengan kemungkinan terkuat portal itu muncul."

"Aku setuju soal rumah sementara yang lebih nyaman," gerutu Guy. "Bebatuan di sini akan menusuk-nusuk punggungku saat aku tidur! Sekarang ini aku nggak berminat pada akupuntur. Selain itu, kita juga butuh tempat yang lebih luas, tapi kalau bisa dengan 'pintu masuk' yang sempit yang hanya bisa dilalui manusia."

"Ini Kretaseus, Bung, bukan Buenos Aires," protes Asuma. "Ya sudah. Jadi kita sementara ini menunggu di sini sampai hujan reda?"

Shikamaru menengok ke luar, tepat saat sebuah kilat menyambar pohon mati di puncak bukit. Hujan turun dengan derasnya. Dia kembali ke dalam dengan wajah basah. "Kalau iya, kayaknya bakal lama. Tapi, sudahlah. Mari kita gunakan kesempatan ini untuk beristirahat dan berharap kita bisa mendapatkan sinyal dari SCOMP lagi keesokan harinya," ia memosisikan diri di sebuah batu datar dan mulai mendengkur.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Mereka terbangun lebih siang dibanding perkiraan mereka. Matahari mulai tinggi—mungkin saat itu sekitar pukul delapan pagi. Guy segera memeriksa ke luar, mencari tanda-tanda keberadaan dinosaurus, tapi untungnya tidak menemukan satupun.

"Sejauh ini kita aman," dia masuk kembali ke gua sambil menepuk-nepuk embun yang menetesi rompinya yang mulai kecokelatan. "Ugh. Kapan-kapan kita harus mencuci baju. Kita bahkan belum mandi dua hari."

"Itu tidak seberapa kalau dibandingkan kenyataan buruk yang sekarang," gerutu Naruto. "Hei, apa kalian tidak lapar? Kita terakhir makan hampir dua puluh jam yang lalu. Orang berpuasa saja tidak akan selama itu, kan. Kita harus menemukan makanan."

"Masalahnya, di sini nggak ada sungai," tinjau Suigetsu. "Pepohonan juga jarang-jarang, yang ada hanya konifer. Mau makan rujung pinus?"

"Naruto benar. Meskipun kita harus menunggu sampai sinyal SCOMP terdeteksi lagi, tidak ada salahnya kita mencari makan," usul Juugo.

Kakashi mengangguk. "Bagi menjadi dua tim. Satu tim tetap di sini, menjaga gua dan menyiapkan api. Satu tim akan berburu, tapi ingat, jangan terlalu jauh."

"Aku mau berburu saja," Karin mengacungkan jari, "siapa tahu di tempat lain sinyal itu bisa terdeteksi. Bukan berarti kami akan meninggalkan kalian, tentunya."

"Aku juga!" seru Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, aku ikut," Guy menyelempangkan pisau berburunya.

Juugo berdiri. "Aku juga."

Sasuke berdiri sambil membawa sebuah tongkat kayu. "Sepertinya aku harus ikut juga. Aku bosan berada di gua."

"Aku akan ikut dengan mereka," ucap Kakashi. "Kalian semua, tolong jaga di sini, ya."

"Pertama kita ke mana, Kakashi-san?" selidik Sasuke.

Kakashi memandang sekeliling. "Bagaimana kalau ke sana?" dia menuding sebuah hutan konifera yang tidak begitu rimbun dan terletak tidak begitu jauh dari gua mereka. "Mungkin diantara pepohonan itu, kita akan bisa menemukan pohon yang buahnya bisa dimakan. Atau umbi ... atau kolam dengan beberapa sumber protein. Serangga saja sudah cukup."

"Baiklah!" Naruto mengacungkan pisau berburunya. "Ayo kita tangkap beberapa mangsa!"

"Kunci keberhasilan perburuan adalah tetap tenang, diam, dan waspada," sergah Suigetsu. "Kalau kau berisik terus, Naruto, nanti kita malah bisa dikejar-kejar dinosaurus pemakan daging," dia melirik Kakashi, meminta pendapat. "Kalau itu sampai terjadi, bagaimana?"

"Kita improvisasi," potong Guy. "Panjat pohon, atau menceburkan diri, yang mana sajalah yang mungkin. Kalian semua, kami akan memberikan sinyal. Kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak beres atau sesuatu yang mengharuskan kalian lebih baik turun dibanding berada di atas gunung sini, kami akan menyalakan api dari hutan itu. Kalau tidak ada apa-apa, berarti kami berhasil mendapatkan buruan dan akan pulang dengan selamat. Bagaimana? Ini untuk menghemat energi."

Sakura mengangguk. "Kedengarannya itu ide bagus. Akan baik kalau ada pistol suar, tapi karena kita tidak punya, asap saja sudah cukup."

Mereka berangkat menuruni gunung yang sudah mereka panjat dengan susah payah. Hampir tanpa tenaga, melakukannya saja butuh waktu lama.

"Sial," gerutu Suigetsu. "Hutannya lebih jauh dari yang kukira."

"Dan nggak ada sinyal," imbuh Karin.

Suara lenguhan pelan terdengar dari dalam hutan. Mereka saling berpandangan, kemudian berjingkat memasuki hutan konifer. Tak jauh dari perbatasan, mereka melihat tiga ekor dinosaurus—jelas herbivora, kira-kira sebesar badak untuk yang terbesar dan hampir sebesar kuda untuk yang terkecil. Tubuh mereka bercak-bercak hitam di atas sisik berwarna hijau tua. Paruh mereka yang kecil tapi tajam memotong tanaman pakis, mengunyah hampir tanpa suara.

"Herbivora. Kecil," bisik Juugo.

"Sasaran empuk?" selidik Suigetsu.

"Baiklah," desis Kakashi. "Incar yang lebih kecil. Sepertinya ini _Loncosaurus argentinus_ , satu dari sedikit Hadrosauridae yang ditemukan di Argentina. Guy, Naruto, dan Suigetsu, lompat ke arahnya dan tikam kaki belakangnya dengan pisau berburu kalian. Kita perlu melumpuhkannya agar dia tidak bisa kabur jauh. Juugo, Sasuke, dan aku akan menahan lehernya. Karin, kau mengawasi saja."

Karin hanya mengangguk sekilas, masih sibuk dengan peralatannya.

Suigetsu meneguk ludah. Ia memperhatikan gerak-gerik dinosaurus itu. _Loncosaurus_ itu hanya bertiga, tapi mereka sangat tenang.

"Sekarang?" bisiknya.

Guy mengangguk. "Sekarang."

Guy, Naruto, dan Suigetsu melompat dari belakang _Loncosaurus_ terkecil. Binatang itu segera menyadari mereka, memekik, tapi ketiga manusia itu menyabetkan pisau ke tempat yang bagus—belakang lutut, betis, dan sisi paha kiri. _Loncosaurus_ itu tersungkur dua langkah setelah ia berlari, dan Kakashi, Sasuke, serta Juugo buru-buru berlari menyusulnya, mencengkeram lehernya kuat-kuat.

"Pisaunya!" seru Sasuke. "Potong urat nadinya!"

Ketiga pisau mengiris urat nadi _Loncosaurus_. Dinosaurus itu menggeliat beberapa kali, tapi mereka terus menahan dan menebas. _Loncosaurus_ tewas hampir tanpa perlawanan. Tim pemburu segera mengambil napas, terengah-engah, tapi puas.

"Kita harus segera mengulitinya," cetus Karin. "Bau darahnya akan menarik perhatian karnivora."

Mereka menguliti dinosaurus itu dengan cepat, hanya mengambil bagian yang banyak dagingnya. Dua sisi paha dan bahu depan sudah cukup untuk mereka.

"Selesai," ucap Suigetsu sambi mengusap peluh. "Lebih mudah dari yang kubayangkan, haha. Kurasa kita tidak perlu sampai membuat sinyal."

"Anu," gumam Guy. "Kurasa kita perlu."

Dari kejauhan, mereka bisa melihat bayangan yang bergerak, makin dekat. Tanah mulai berguncang pelan, tapi tetap terasa. Makhluk itu makin dekat, makin terlihat besar.

"Itu karnivora," kata Juugo tergagap, "itu jelas karnivora."

"Lari?" selidik Naruto.

"Tunggu. Tergantung binatang macam apa yang kita hadapi," cegah Sasuke. Dinosaurus itu makin dekat, dan mereka bisa melihat kulitnya yang cokelat muda dihiasi belang-belang horizontal berwarna cokelat lebih tua, seperti lapisan-lapisan bebatuan di dalam tanah. Punggung dan lehernya ditumbuhi sisik yang mencuat seperti duri-duri tumpul. Kedua lengannya amat kecil dan gempal, tetapi kaki-kakinya kekar, dengan cakar melengkung, tubuh berotot, dan leher yang terlihat seperti dijalin dengan kawat. Mata beriris merahnya menatap mereka tajam-tajam.

"Lari!" Guy mencuri start. Mereka berlari sambil membawa daging yang berhasil dikuliti, tapi dinosaurus itu hanya mengejar beberapa puluh meter, meraung, kemudian kembali, mencabik-cabik _Loncosaurus_ yang dagingnya sudah berkurang itu.

"Hampir saja," Juugo terengah-engah. "Tadi itu apa?"

"Dilihat dari ukurannya," Kakashi mengambil napas. "Mungkin _Ekrixinatosaurus_ _novasi_."

"Erkikinatosaurus?" ulang Naruto.

"Salah satu Abelisauridae terbesar," sambung Guy. "Meskipun itu membuatnya lebih lambat juga, sih. Seenggaknya kita dapat makanan. Baik, ayo cari jalan memutar agar lebih cepat sampai ke gunung itu, dan kita makan ini bersama-sama."

"Tunggu!" seru Karin sambil memelototi layar ponselnya. "Kita harus menyalakan api. Sinyal SCOMP muncul kembali. Kali ini hanya lima kilometer di depan, dibalik hutan."

.

.

.

.

Butuh waktu sejam, tapi mereka akhirnya bisa berkumpul kembali. Sambil memakan daging _Loncosaurus_ yang dibakar di hutan, mereka membicarakan tentang rencana pelarian lagi.

"Kali ini kita harus cepat," cetus Asuma. "Kalau-kalau portalnya tertutup lagi."

"Kalau dilihat dari sebelumnya, portal membutuhkan waktu sekitar tujuh sampai delapan jam sebelum menutup lagi," gumam Sakura. "Tapi untuk berjaga-jaga, mari kita mengambil kemungkinan terburuk. Karin, bagaimana medan yang akan kita lewati lima kilometer ke depan?"

"Tidak ada rintangan berarti," Karin mengutak-atik ponselnya. "Cuma sungai kecil berarus lemah. Hutan konifera, dan tanah berbatu granit. Itu saja. Lanskap datar-datar saja sampai ke portal. Hanya saja alat ini tidak bisa menunjukkan bahaya fisik, jadi kita tetap harus hati-hati."

Asuma mengangguk sambil melihat sekeliling. "Ini hutan besar dengan pohon-pohon tinggi berdaun jarum. Predator pasti memanfaatkan metode penyergapan di tempat macam ini. Kita harus lebih waspada. Jangan sampai terpisah."

Mereka menghabiskan makanan dengan cepat, lantas menyusuri jalan yang ditunjukkan Karin sambil terus mengawasi sekitar. Mata terkadang menipu. Bayangan atau pohon bisa terlihat seperti dinosaurus besar, tapi ada satu tanda yang tidak mungkin mereka buat ...

"Hei," Shikamaru mengisyaratkan ketika mereka sudah menempuh empat kilometer dengan selamat. "Kemari. Lihat ini," dia menunjuk pasir dan bebatuan, tertoreh tiga cekungan memanjang yang masing-masing berukuran tiga kali kaki manusia dewasa. Tapak itu membentuk rentetan lurus ke depan, sepanjang aliran sungai kecil.

"Jejak kaki dinosaurus," desis Guy. "Kalau dilihat-lihat, sepertinya ini jejak karnivora raksasa."

"Mungkinkah dia membuntuti sesuatu? Soalnya, arahnya sama kayak arah tujuan kita," kata Karin sedikit gemetar. "Kira-kira bagaimana?"

"Lanjut saja," Kakashi menenangkan. "Sudah kubilang, kalau karnivoranya sebesar ini, dia tidak akan tertarik pada manusia. Kau benar, dia mungkin membuntuti atau mengintai dinosaurus lain. Ini hutan, wajar saja para dinosaurus pemangsa memakai cara seperti itu."

Mereka melanjutkan berjalan terus ke depan.

"Kakashi-san," gumam Sasuke. "Kau tahu apa yang membuat jejak kaki ini?" dia masih mengamati rentetan jejak kaki itu, yang mulai membelok ke tanah padat, melenceng dari jalur mereka, yang mungkin merupakan berita bagus.

Kakashi mengangguk. "Itu lebih besar daripada _Mapusaurus_ , seingatku. Pemangsa terbesar yang pernah berjalan di belahan bumi selatan. _Giganotosaurus_ _carolinii_."

"Jejak-jejak ini mengindikasikan kalau dia sendirian," ujar Sasuke lagi. "Menurutmu apa yang sedang dilakukannya? Membuntuti seekor dinosaurus?"

"Bisa jadi. Jejak itu pasti masih baru. Hujan deras terjadi semalam. Jika itu jejak lama, pasti terisi air. Aku yakin dinosaurus itu menyisir area sini sekitar dua atau tiga jam lalu."

"Hei, tunggu," seru Naruto. "Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Ada suara lenguhan di depan sana."

Guy mendengarkan sejenak. "Itu bukan suara karnivora. Itu suara sesuatu yang besar."

Mereka terus berjalan, hingga hutan mulai membuka. Pepohonan semakin jarang, dan tanah mulai padat. Hutan tersebut membuka ke sebuah wadi—bekas aliran sungai kering, membentuk semacam lembah dangkal yang landai, tapi dengan permukaan tanah yang padat. Hanya sekitar seratus meter dari mereka, tampak beberapa makhluk berukuran raksasa—kali ini benar-benar raksasa hingga gajah terlihat seperti mainan anak-anak. Mereka melenguh, saling bersahutan, berjalan dalam kelompok, lumayan lambat karena ukuran mereka yang amat besar.

"Itu gila," komentar Karin. "Makhluk macam apa yang di depan kita?"

"Itu dinosaurus yang sama yang kerangkanya dipajang di Museum Carne Furnes," desis Sasuke. " _Argentinosaurus_ _huinculensis_. Salah satu dinosaurus terbesar yang pernah ditemukan."

"Wow, ini sebuah kehormatan," Guy melepas topi koboinya. "Kita bisa bertemu langsung dengan dinosaurus sebesar ini!"

"Yah, terserah deh," Suigetsu memutar bola mata. "Secara pribadi, aku juga kagum ... tapi kita sudah begitu dekat dengan tempat tujuan kita. Karin, di mana tepatnya portal itu berada? Di bawah kaki _Argentinosaurus_ terbesar?"

Karin menunjuk barisan pepohonan kecil di seberang kawanan _Argentinosaurus_. "Dibalik sana. Untuk itu, kita harus melewati kawanan raksasa ini tanpa terinjak."

Naruto menyeringai, kemudian segera berlari menyongsong kawanan raksasa. "Siapa yang terakhir, dia akan dimakan dinosaurus!" teriaknya.

"Dasar bodoh," gumam Sasuke. "Ini bukan perlombaan. Meskipun kita memang harus cepat—AWAS DI BELAKANG!"

Sosok Theropoda raksasa sepanjang tiga minivan menggerung, menggetarkan udara. Mereka berlari tunggang-langgang secepat yang mereka bisa. Karnivora raksasa itu hanya separuh berlari, tapi kaki-kaki mahabesarnya menumbuk tanah dengan begitu kuat hingga mereka masih bisa merasakan guncangannya ketika berlari. Dinosaurus itu berlari sebentar, kemudian memperlambat lajunya, menggeram, lalu meraung pada kawanan _Argentinosaurus_.

Mereka baru berhenti berlari setelah cukup dekat dengan kawanan _Argentinosaurus_.

"Apa-apaan barusan," Sakura berusaha mengatur napasnya lagi. "Karnivora apa lagi ... itu?!"

"Itu yang kubicarakan selama ini," ucap Kakashi, napasnya berbunyi. " _Giganotosaurus_. Salah satu Theropoda terbesar. Yah, ini sesuai hukum yang berlaku bahwa di mana terdapat herbivora raksasa, akan ada karnivora raksasa juga. Aku yakin _Giganotosaurus_ itu tidak sendirian. Beruntungnya, kita cukup kecil untuk diacuhkan olehnya."

Mereka melihat _Giganotosaurus_ itu dari kejauhan. Tubuhnya kekar dengan tengkorak sepanjang tinggi manusia dewasa yang jangkung, giginya berderet seperti pisau daging. Sisik-sisiknya berwarna hijau kecokelatan dengan kepala berwarna kemerahan, lengan berjari tiga, dan ekor panjang yang kokoh. Dengan ukuran tubuh sebesar itu, dinosaurus itu akan berburu gajah bila hidup di abad kedua puluh satu.

"Ayo," seru Karin. "Kita lewati kawanan ini, dan menuju ke portal."

Selagi mereka mendekati kawanan _Argentinosaurus_ , mereka menyadari betapa kecilnya mereka. Sementara itu, di belakang sana, tiga _Giganotosaurus_ lain muncul dari balik hutan, saling menggerung, mungkin saling menyapa atau menyusun strategi. Mereka mulai mendekati pinggir kawanan.

"Gila, binatang ini besar sekali," komentar Suigetsu. "Aku hanya mencapai pergelangan kakinya!"

"Karnivora raksasa dan herbivora raksasa," ujar Shikamaru. "Kita berada di tanah para raksasa. Perburuan dengan model yang tidak pernah bisa kita temukan di dunia kita. Yah, sayang sekali aku tidak membawa kamera, dan baterai ponselku sudah habis."

Seekor _Giganotosaurus_ mendekati _Argentinosaurus_ terluar. Herbivora mahabesar berleher panjang itu melenguh ganas, kemudian mengangkat tubuh bagian depannya, menjulang tinggi ke udara, berdiri dengan kedua kaki belakangnya untuk mengintimidasi sang pemangsa, dan menjatuhkan diri ke tanah dengan tremor yang hebat.

"Wow," seru Naruto. "Sebenarnya ini seru untuk ditonton!"

"AWAS!" pekik Asuma. "KAKI!"

BUM!

Mereka hampir tercerai-berai gara-gara kaki-kaki raksasa _Argentinosaurus_. Menyelip diantara binatang berbobot seratus ton bukan hal yang mudah, tapi akhirnya mereka lolos dari bahaya gepeng, tiba dengan selamat di seberang kawanan. Kumpulan _Giganotosaurus_ berada di seberang yang satunya lagi, jadi mereka bisa terbilang aman.

"Kita selamat," ucap Shikamaru lega. "Baik. Sekarang di mana portalnya?"

Seekor _Argentinosaurus_ terdekat melenguh keras, mencambukkan ekor. Mendadak, seekor _Giganotosaurus_ muncul dari balik pepohonan, menyerbu. Ia menggigit betis kaki belakang kiri _Argentinosaurus_ itu, meneteskan darah, kemudian melepasnya lagi dengan auman. Celakanya, peristiwa barusan cukup dekat dengan mereka.

"Awas ekor!" Guy memperingatkan, tepat ketika ekor _Giganotosaurus_ mengibas ke arah mereka, menyerempet tanah. Ia menghindar dari sabetan ekor _Argentinosaurus_ , melakukan manuver lagi, dan mundur lagi. Portal tampak seperti lubang antardimensi yang berdenyar, terlihat di samping _Giganotosaurus_ itu.

"Sial," umpat Karin. "Kita harus mencapainya, melewati dua dinosaurus raksasa itu."

"Lari, ketika mereka sedang sibuk," komando Asuma. "Cepat!"

 _Giganotosaurus_ menyerbu lagi. Mereka berkelit di sela-sela kedua kakinya yang bercakar itu, menghindar dari ekornya yang panjang dan berotot, meluncur di tanah padat, dan terus berlari. _Argentinosaurus_ mendebumkan kaki depannya, mengancam predator potensialnya. _Giganotosaurus_ mundur, menjejakkan kaki ke kanan, nyaris meremukkan Sasuke kalau saja Juugo tidak menangkapnya.

"Lari!" perintah lelaki berambut oranye itu. "Kita tidak punya banyak wak—"BUM!

Dinosaurus itu mundur lagi, menjejakkan satu kaki lagi, tepat di punggung Juugo, yang segera dilumat otot dan tulang seberat ribuan kilo.

"JUUGOOO!" teriak Suigetsu. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

"MASUK KE PORTAL!" Kakashi meraung, menarik Suigetsu, melompat ke portal. _Giganotosaurus_ itu meraung, mundur terlalu jauh hingga separuh tubuhnya terbenam dalam portal SCOMP. Raksasa prasejarah itu terisap masuk, meninggalkan dunia megahnya, terteleportasi 95 juta tahun ke masa depan.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung

* * *

 **Daftar Dinosaurus dari Bab Tujuh:**

 _EKRIXINATOSAURUS_

Lokasi fosil : Argentina

Arti nama : "Kadal Ekrixinato"

Kelompok primer : Theropoda (Ceratosauria)

Kelompok keluarga : Abelisauridae

Panjang : 9,5 meter

Tinggi : 3,2 meter

Berat : 4 ton

Hidup : Periode Kretaseus (Cenomanian), 95 juta tahun yang lalu

Makanan : Karnivora

 _GIGANOTOSAURUS_

Lokasi fosil : Argentina

Arti nama : "Kadal raksasa dari selatan"

Kelompok primer : Theropoda (Carnosauria)

Kelompok keluarga : Carcharodontosauridae

Panjang : 15 meter

Tinggi : 4,8 meter

Berat : 9 ton

Hidup : Periode Kretaseus (Cenomanian), 95 juta tahun yang lalu

Makanan : Karnivora

 _LONCOSAURUS_

Lokasi fosil : Argentina

Arti nama : "Kadal ketua"

Kelompok primer : Ornithopoda (Hadrosauria)

Kelompok keluarga : Edmontosauridae

Panjang : 5 meter

Tinggi : 1,7 meter

Berat : 400 kg

Hidup : Periode Kretaseus (Cenomanian), 95 juta tahun yang lalu

Makanan : Herbivora


	8. Chapter 8

**Author** : Itami Shinjiru

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

 **Rated :** T

 **Warning** : Alternate Universe, Original Characters. Maybe contains some Out of Characters and Typographical Error

 **Genre** **:** Adventure, Sci-Fi

* * *

 **The Titans from South**

Bab Delapan:

 **Chaos**

* * *

 **Huincul, Argentina**

 **Present Day**

ENTAH BAGAIMANA, portal SCOMP mengalami ekspansi mendadak—perlompatan diameter portal dari kurang dari 5 meter menjadi 7 meter ketika mereka berlari ke dalamnya, dan kekuatan teleportasinya masih sama besar dan sama baiknya, entah itu berita buruk atau berita bagus.

Karin menubruk meja riset. Naruto terguling hingga membentur dinding. Kakashi, Guy, Asuma, dan Sasuke serta Shikamaru mendarat dengan mulus, sedangkan Sakura terpeleset hingga tersungkur ke lantai lab. Suigetsu melakukan _roll_ belakang dadakan dalam usahanya melarikan diri dari Kala Cenomanian, menubruk kursi.

 _Giganotosaurus_ itu menggerung, ekor panjangnya menyabet sebuah meja dan menumpahkan perkakas di atasnya, memecahkan beberapa tabung reaksi, erlemenyer, dan seperangkat peralatan elektronik. Dinosaurus tersebut menggerung, menilik ke sekeliling, menolehkan kepala besarnya ke sana-kemari. Dia tidak mengenali lingkungan ini sepanjang hidupnya, ditambah lingkaran bercahaya aneh yang lebih tinggi dari tubuhnya sendiri, berpusing tak jauh di depannya.

Dinosaurus tersebut mengendus, kemudian tanpa terduga, portal meredup, seolah dayanya berkurang beberapa ratus watt. _Giganotosaurus_ hanya melihat tembok lab, lantas berputar, nyaris menginjak Suigetsu. Karnivora raksasa itu meraung pendek, lalu menghantam dinding di kirinya, meretakkannya seketika. Alarm berbunyi.

"Sial," gerutu Kakashi. "Siapa saja panggil polisi!" teriaknya.

 _ **BRAKK!**_

Dinosaurus itu meruntuhkan sebagian dinding lab, meraung dan berlari ke luar, meraup kebebasan. Hanya saja bukan kebebasan yang diinginkannya.

Karin meraih kacamatanya, memastikan mereka sudah berada di tempat yang benar. "Ini lab," serbunya. "Berita bagusnya, kita berhasil. Berita buruknya ..." ia memandang lubang besar di dinding laboratorium.

"Masih ada pagar tinggi berkawat di depan," gerutu Asuma. "Dia tidak akan lolos semudah itu. Aku akan menghubungi kemanan—ah!" ia terpeleset, menyambar sebuah meja berroda yang segera bergeser karena bobot tubuhnya.

Guy menyingsingkan celana panjang Asuma hingga sebatas lutut. "Sepertinya betismu retak," terkanya. "Sebelum itu—hei! Seseorang cepat matikan portalnya! Kita tidak mau seekor _Argentinosaurus_ menerobos masuk dan menghancurkan seisi laboratorium!"

"Aku sudah berusaha!" seru Suigetsu frustasi. "Aku tidak bisa mematikannya! OS-nya sudah diubah! Programnya tidak kukenali!"

"Aksesnya selalu ditolak," jawab Naruto tak kalah panik. "Potong saja kabelnya!"

"Apa kau bodoh?" bentak Sakura. "Kita membutuhkan portal SCOMP itu untuk mengirim kembali dinosaurus itu ke zaman asalnya! Kalau kabelnya dipotong, kita tidak tahu harus menahannya berapa lama dan itu jelas bukan pekerjaan yang mudah!"

"Kabel bisa menunggu!" Shikamaru melepaskan pisau berburu dari sarungnya. Sasuke dan Shikamaru menghunus pisau berburu mereka, memotong semua kabel yang terhubung ke SCOMP. Tak lama, mesin tersebut menggerung, berasap, kemudian mati. Portal tertutup.

"Satu masalah selesai," ucap Asuma lega. "Sekarang tinggal menangani yang di luar itu. Cepat!"

Mereka semua berlari melalui lubang yang dibuat karnivora raksasa itu, dalam sekejap berpindah ke halaman depan ITH. "Kita harus berpencar dua-dua," saran Kakashi. "Cari tempat di sekitar sini yang mencurigakan. Periksa semua pagar!"

"Kurasa itu tidak perlu," Naruto menunjuk jejak besar berwarna kecokelatan khas tanah semiarid yang mewarnai tanah beraspal. Jejak tersebut memanjang hingga taman, menggepengkan rerumputan, sesemakan, dan beberapa lapisan aspal berkualitas buruk. "Lihat ke mana dia mengarah."

"Itu air mancur," tebak Asuma. "Sepertinya dia kehausan."

Mereka berlari menyusul jejak, menyaksikan _Giganotosaurus_ sedang minum dari air mancur. Raksasa itu menoleh ke kanan-kiri, terlihat masih bingung alih-alih marah. Mereka hanya diam memperhatikan, berusaha sedapat mungkin tidak melakukan gerakan yang mencolok (berterimakasihlah pada Grant) agar tidak menarik perhatian _Giganotosaurus_. Dinosaurus itu lebih tertarik pada pagar, menggigit kawatnya dan menariknya hingga putus. Alarm di sekitar berbunyi, dan _Giganotosaurus_ membalas dengan meraung.

"Dia mengira itu suara yang familiar," terka Kakashi. "Lihat apa yang akan dia lakukan."

Giganotosaurus berjalan menjauh dari pagar, tapi tidak mendekati mereka. Dinosaurus itu mengambil kuda-kuda, lantas berlari, menubruk kabel dengan kekuatan beberapa ribu Newton dari rahang dan giginya, plus bobot tubuh seberat dua gajah Asia jantan dewasa. Tiga segmen pagar terdekat runtuh, kabel-kabelnya putus. Alarm berdering makin keras. _Giganotosaurus_ balas menggerung nyaring, tanpa terkendali merangsek ke jalan besar terdekat. Klakson dan raungan bersahut-sahutan.

"Kita benar-benar harus memanggil polisi," desis Guy.

"Kita tidak bisa diam saja!" seru Karin. "Makhluk itu sudah membunuh Juugo!"

"Aku tidak mengerti," gumam Asuma. "Kita pergi selama tiga hari, tapi keadaan di sekitar ITH tampaknya baik-baik saja. Maksudku ... ini tidak terlihat seperti dunia yang kita tinggalkan selama tiga hari. Apa waktu tiga hari itu hanya berlaku saat kita terperangkap di portal SCOMP?"

"Ada teori bahwa waktu itu seperti sungai," balas Sasuke. "Dia terus mengalir, tak peduli apapun yang kau lakukan padanya. Kalau kau melempar batu, dia akan beriak sebentar, kemudian normal lagi. Jika itu benar, berarti waktu di dunia kita, di Masa Senozoikum ini, tetap berlangsung sebagaimana mestinya selagi kita terjebak lebih dari 90 juta tahun ke belakang. Dua waktu itu mengalir bersamaan, dan ketika kita menyeberangi arus waktu lagi, yang kita temui adalah waktu yang telah berjalan sesuai yang kita tinggalkan," urainya panjang lebar.

"Ada polisi hidup yang pasti sempat menyaksikan kejadian itu!" gerutu Karin. "Bukankah seharusnya tempat ini penuh dengan garis kuning polisi? Bagaimana dengan mobil wartawan dan mungkin beberapa detektif yang dipanggil pemerintah untuk menyelidiki ini?"

"Jangan khawatir," seru sebuah suara. "Aku sudah mengatasi itu semua."

.

.

.

* * *

 **Sementara itu**

"Kena kau, dasar gukguk nakal!" seru seorang pria berseragam dengan embel-embel PENGENDALIAN HEWAN HUINCUL. Ia memasukkan anjing liar tersebut ke mobilnya, menutup pintu belakang, dan hendak membuka pintu samping untuk melanjutkan karirnya pagi itu ketika ia melihat seseorang berseragam polisi sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Oh, tidak," gumamku. "Apa dia ingin menagihku untuk surat tilang yang kemarin?"

Sebelum lelaki itu masuk ke mobil, si polisi sudah lebih dulu menyapanya. "Kau kerja pagi-pagi sekali, Ebisu."

Pria berkacamata hitam bulat itu menyeringai. "Bos menjanjikan kenaikan gaji bila aku bekerja lebih giat," cengirnya. "Kau sendiri? Tidak ada kerjaan hari ini ... atau jangan-jangan kau bolos, Ibiki?"

"Aku dan dua polisi lainnya ditugasi untuk mengawasi Iruka. Dia sudah menghilang beberapa hari lalu, semenjak insiden di ITH. Kala itu, kami berspekulasi kuat bahwa semua orang yang berada di ITH terjerumus ke semacam portal waktu, mereka terlempar ke masa lalu. Kami para polisi hanya sanggup memasang kamera pengawas tambahan di dekat alat portal itu dan mengawasi dari hari ke hari, tapi sampai sekarang dia belum keluar juga," jelasnya panjang lebar.

Ebisu memegang dagunya. "ITH, ya. Apa mungkin itu semacam mesin teleportasi?"

Ibiki mengedikkan bahu. "Sepertinya lebih mirip mesin waktu daripada mesin teleportasi."

"Kalian tidak mengawasi di sana?"

Ibiki menggeleng pelan. "Resikonya terlalu berbahaya. Kepala polisi hanya memerintahkan pengawasan jarak jauh, tapi juga menempatkan beberapa personil di tempat-tempat strategis jika terjadi sesuatu pada portal tersebut. Kami harus mengambil keputusan, dalam hal ini, mempertimbangkan kemungkinan terburuk. Aku sudah membawa ini," dia menunjukkan sebuah alat komunikasi mirip _walkie-talkie_ versi 3.0 di tangan kanannya. "Jika ada masalah, benda ini akan—"

 _ **Pip.**_

" _Inoichi kepada Ibiki. Masuk, Ibiki_!"

Ibiki menempelkan benda itu ke telinganya. "Aku di sini—ganti."

" _Seekor Godzilla keluar dari Sektor 7—tempat ITH berada. Dia menerobos pagar institut dan sekarang berada di Sektor 8, sektorku. Dia menuju ke Sektor 9_."

 _Bum._

Ibiki mematikan transmisi. Mereka berdua menatap ke satu arah, kira-kira dua ratus meter di sana, sosok binatang raksasa mengaum murka, melaju tanpa terkendali. Salah satu kakinya meremukkan bagian belakang sebuah sedan. Orang-orang segera lari tunggang-langgang. Lalulintas kacau dalam hitungan detik.

"Sial," umpat Ibiki. "Ebisu! Pergilah sejauh mungkin dari sini. Aku akan menanganinya," ia menyiapkan pistolnya dan berlari menyongsong makhluk raksasa itu.

Ebisu terdiam sejenak, kemudian membuka ponselnya dan menelepon.

"Ya, bos? Di sini Ebisu, di Sektor 9. Ada seekor anjing berkaki dua dengan ekor panjang, tubuh setinggi jerapah, dan kepala seperti kadal. Bolehkah aku menangkapnya? Apa? Apa kau barusan mengatakanku idiot?"

Dari jarak sekitar tiga puluh meter, Ibiki membidik leher si dinosaurus. Raksasa itu menoleh padanya, menggeram dalam sekali hingga udara terasa ikut bergetar.

"Kau mau cari masalah, Jagoan?" seru si polisi. "Kemarilah! Akan kukirim kau ke samudera!"

 _Giganotosaurus_ hanya menggeram, kemudian merangsek gerobak penjual hotdog. Makanan itu jelas terlalu kecil untuknya, tapi baunya begitu menyengat dan ia belum pernah merasakan bau seenak ini sebelumnya—bahkan daging dinosaurus terbaik yang pernah diburunya. Si penjual hotdog gelagapan, berusaha melarikan diri.

"Pak!" teriak Ibiki. "Kemari! Aku akan menangani dia!"

Si polisi menembak satu lagi ke belakang mata _Giganotosaurus_ , tapi peluru sekecil itu tidak berdampak bagi binatang sebesar itu. _Giganotosaurus_ mengaum, kemudian berhasil menggaet kaki kiri si penjual hotdog dengan gigi-giginya. Tentu saja, dia mengira aroma harum daging ini berasal dari makhluk yang masih bisa bergerak dan meronta ...

Tapi tidak lagi setelah ia menyentakkan rahangnya ke belakang, menelan si penjual hotdog dengan sekali caplok. Ibiki terdiam, nyaris tidak percaya. _Giganotosaurus_ mendengus. Mungkin rasanya tidak seperti ekspektasinya. Ia menghancurkan gerobak hotdog dan mencari sumber bau makanan lain.

Ibiki mengangkat _walkie-talkie_ nya. "Di sini Murino Ibiki. Sektor 9. _Mayday_ , aku butuh bantuan. Target baru saja menelan seorang penjual hotdog—ganti."

.

.

.

* * *

 **Institut Teknologi Huincul**

.

Lelaki itu mengenakan jas lab berwarna hitam yang sesuai dengan rambut panjangnya. Iris matanya berwarna kuning keemasan pucat seperti seekor ular. Entah sejak kapan pria itu berdiri di sana, menatap mereka satu persatu dengan pandangan kurang mengenakkan.

"Halo, Doktor," sapa Asuma pertama kali. "Lama tak jumpa."

Lelaki itu tertawa licik. "Sambutan pertamamu terdengar sangat sinis."

"Apa maksud kalian?!" seru Karin. "Asuma-sensei ... siapa pria ini?"

"Bah!" lelaki itu mengibaskan tangannya, menampakkan kulit putih pucatnya. "Anak-anak ini baru lahir kemarin. Apa yang bisa mereka perbuat? Apa sumbangsih yang bisa mereka berikan untuk dunia? Tapi ternyata aku salah, Asuma-kun. Mereka semua melampaui harapanku. Dengan meneliti teori relativitas waktu, singularitas, dan mekanika kuantum, mereka membuat apa yang telah dicari-cari dunia selama ini. SCOMP bukan hanya sekedar mesin teleportasi. Itu lebih berfungsi sebagai mesin waktu."

Naruto meneguk ludah. "Kami tidak berniat membuat mesin waktu," geramnya. "Menggunakan teknologi seperti itu akan mengacaukan sejarah. Apapun alasannya, mesin waktu tidak seharusnya ada."

"Orang ini mencurigakan," sambung Suigetsu. "Haruskah aku panggil polisi?"

Lelaki itu terkekeh. "Di mana sopan santunku? Ya ampun, sampai-sampai aku lupa mengenalkan diri pada para juniorku. Namaku Orochimaru. Pengembang Proyek 38GT2. Dan aku harus berterimakasih pada kalian semua, Suigetsu Hozuki, Naruto Uzumaki, Karin Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, dan yang tidak terlihat di sini—Juugo, kalian telah meneruskan penelitianku dan bahkan melampaui yang kuharapkan! Proyek 38GT2 sukses dengan apa yang kalian namai sebagai _SCOMP_!"

"Apa?" selidik Shikamaru. "Apa yang orang ini bicarakan?"

Orochimaru terkekeh. "Dasar kalian!"

"Orochimaru adalah salah satu peneliti terhebat di ITH, sekitar satu dekade yang lalu. Lima tahun sebelum kalian diterima di sini," Asuma berbicara pada keempat muridnya. "Dia menguasai berbagai bidang keilmuan: biologi, fisika, kimia, bahkan ..." ia melirik Kakashi dan Guy dengan ekor mata, "...astronomi dan paleontologi, serta arkeologi. Ia dikeluarkan ketika mencanangkan dan berusaha merealisasikan Proyek 38GT2, _Gaea Time Travel_ , sebuah perjalanan menembus waktu tak terbatas, mulai satu miliar tahun ke belakang atau seribu tahun ke depan," urainya panjang lebar.

"Aku bisa mengerti," gumam Kakashi. "Kau menguasai begitu banyak keahlian. Kau ingin membuktikan semua yang kau pelajari dan ingin mempelajari lebih banyak dari yang tidak diketahui oleh ilmuwan lain. Karena itulah kau berusaha membuat mesin waktu."

"Pengetahuan manusia akan menjadi tidak terbatas seiring berjalannya ketidakterbatasan imajinasi manusia, Kakashi-san," Orochimaru mengetuk-ngetuk kepalanya dengan jari telunjuknya. "Apa kau pikir aku mau berhenti dan menerima kesimpulan bahwa Piramida Giza _mungkin_ dibangun dengan transportasi dari Sungai Nil untuk mengangkut batu-batu seberat dua ton? Apa kau pikir aku mau menerima bahwa kehidupan pertama _mungkin_ ada karena 'transfer mikroba' melalui meteor dari Mars? Apa kau mau aku menerima bahwa _Archaeopteryx_ _mungkin_ berevolusi menjadi burung? Kau mau aku menggantungkan kepercayaanku pada tesis, makalah, teori, dan hukum yang mencantumkan kata _mungkin_?"

"Kau ingin membuktikan itu semua," simpul Guy.

Orochimaru menepukkan tangannya. "Tepat sekali! Untuk itulah akal manusia digunakan! Seratus tahun lalu, kita nyaris tidak mengenal apa-apa tentang dinosaurus, hanya sebagai kadal gemuk yang bodoh dan lamban. Sekarang, kita tahu banyak dinosaurus itu cerdas dan berbulu. Lihatlah!" ia menuding jejak kaki _Giganotosaurus_ di lantai halaman. "Mereka akan membuktikan pada dunia. Kau tahu, sebelum New Horizon menguak Pluto pada Juli 2015, kita semua mengira permukaan Pluto adalah es licin yang mulus dan berkawah. Kenyataannya?"

"Aku mengerti arah pembicaraan ini," geram Sasuke. "Orochimaru-san, pengetahuan manusia memang seharusnya digunakan untuk kepentingan dan kebaikan seluruh manusia, tapi alam punya hukum. Ketika kita melanggar hukum alam yang telah ditetapkan sejak Alam Semesta ini ada, kita akan celaka!"

"Kalau kau berdalih dengan hukum alam, manusia mestinya Wilbur dan Orville Wright mestinya sudah dieksekusi dan Boeing tidak akan ada dalam kosakata umat manusia," kilah Orochimaru. "Manusia selalu menentang batasan, tidakkah kalian sadar? Kita menjelajah ke Everest hingga Mariana. Kita bahkan menjelajah bulan dan berencana mengirim orang ke Mars! Tidak ada batasan untuk manusia! Kita ditakdirkan untuk menguasai dunia—dan hanya dengan ilmu pengetahuan sebanyak-banyaknya, itu bisa terjadi!"

"Kami terperangkap di dunia dinosaurus selama berhari-hari, dan dalam jangka waktu itu, dua orang sudah meninggal!" seru Guy. "Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan itu sebagai ... proses yang berjalan lancar?"

"Dibutuhkan pengorbanan untuk mencapai sesuatu," kilah Orochimaru. "Bahkan aku yang memonitor dan mengendalikan SCOMP dari sini tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Aku bereksperimen dengan kalian, siapa saja yang bisa bertahan hidup di sana, dengan mengganti-ganti lokasi portalnya setiap hari. Aku yakin kalian akan berjuang mati-matian untuk meraihnya, dan lihatlah ini! Kita mempunyai hasil yang bagus!"

"Tunggu dulu," Sakura menginterupsi. Suaranya bergetar. "W-waktu SCOMP terbuka pertama kali itu ... itu kejadian tak disengaja—"

"Tidak ada kecelakaan," bantah Orochimaru. "Akulah yang membuka dan mengaturnya ke Kala Cenomanian! Semuanya berada di tanganku, bukankah sudah kukatakan? Kalian hanya perlu menyelesaikan teknologi itu, kemudian terjun ke dalamnya sementara aku mengawasi di sini."

"KEJAM!" pekik Karin. "Gara-gara ulahmu, Iruka-san dan Juugo tewas! Seekor dinosaurus karnivora raksasa sedang meneror kota! Kau mau bertanggungjawab?!"

"Akan kuatasi dia," jawab Orochimaru santai. " _Giganotosaurus_ itu akan jadi objek penelitianku yang berharga!"

Suara deru helikopter menghentikan perdebatan mereka. Sebuah helikopter polisi segera mendarat di halaman lab, tak begitu jauh dari para ilmuwan itu. Tiga personil polisi keluar dengan membawa senjata lengkap, mengawasi area sekitar sebelum berlari ke arah mereka.

"Portal yang mengurung Iruka ... sudah terbuka, ya," gumam salah satu dari mereka sambil memeriksa warga-warga sipil itu. "Di mana dia sekarang?"

Asuma menghela napas. "Lelaki itu tewas diserang dinosaurus," jawabnya tanpa basa-basi. "Baguslah kalian berada di sini. Tolong tangkap orang itu!" ia menuding Orochimaru.

"Ha?" salah satu personil hanya bengong.

"Kau tidak bisa langsung menuduh orang melakukan kejahatan begitu saja, Tuan," jelas salah satu dari mereka. "Hmm, bagaimana untuk lebih jelasnya, kalian berdua ikut denganku. Ada masalah lebih besar yang harus kami bereskan. Seekor monster sedang mengamuk di kota."

"Itu Giganotosaurus!" seru Naruto. "Dinosaurus itu dilepaskan oleh portal yang dikendalikan oleh dia!" ia menunjuk Orochimaru. "Aku bersedia jadi saksinya!"

"Naruto, cukup," sergah Asuma. "Biar aku yang menjelaskannya. Di kantor polisi."

Mereka memasukkan Asuma dan Orochimaru ke mobil yang sudah menunggu di depan, selagi helikopter masih mengadakan komunikasi dengan markas pusat.

"Kirim senjata artileri," desis salah satu polisi. "Kita harus menghabisi binatang itu."

"Jangan!" cegah Kakashi dan Guy bersamaan. "Kita mestinya mengembalikan dinosaurus itu ke tempat asalnya, bukan malah membunuhnya!"

"Binatang itu sudah menewaskan banyak orang!" seru si polisi. "Lagipula bagaimana cara kita mengembalikannya? Dia binatang purba. Apa kalian mau main lempar tangkap dengannya?"

"Sialnya, SCOMP sudah rusak," gerutu Sasuke. "Butuh waktu lama untuk memperbaikinya. Ya kan?"

Sakura dan Suigetsu mengangguk.

"Begini saja," usul Kakashi. "Katakan pada bosmu, suruh semua polisi membawa senapan bius yang kuat. Aku akan menghubungi temanku untuk membawa mobil derek dan pengangkut. Kita akan membius dinosaurus itu, mengangkutnya, dan mengirimnya ke pulau tak berpenghuni, jauh dari penduduk sipil. Kita bisa awasi dia setiap hari di sana, sambil menunggu para ilmuwan muda ini memperbaiki portal itu lagi. Jika perbaikan selesai, kita kirim dia kembali kemari untuk diteleportasikan ke Zaman Kretaseus lagi."

"Terdengar bagus untuk rencana dadakan," dukung Guy. "Pak Polisi, kalian bisa melakukannya, kan?"

Si polisi mendengus. "Jangan remehkan polisi Argentina."

.

.

.

Dengan menumpang mobil SUV si polisi bernama Shibi dan Inoichi itu, mereka pergi ke Sektor 9, tempat di mana _Giganotosaurus_ itu menjelajah sekarang. Bahkan dari jauh, mereka bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok itu sedang menghambur ke sebuah restoran barbeque (kurasa kau tidak perlu bertanya untuk tahu kenapa dia memilih tempat itu) dan berita buruknya, mereka sudah bisa melihat rahangnya yang bernoda darah ... sudah berapa banyak manusia yang dilahapnya?

"Kuharap personil kalian bergerak cepat," gerutu Kakashi. Mobil berhenti, dan mereka semua turun.

"Kita butuh cara untuk menarik perhatiannya. Sesuatu yang berbau sedap," desis Sasuke. "Kuharap Suigetsu dan Naruto bertindak cepat."

Inoichi dan Shibi menembak trotoar di dekat kaki _Giganotosaurus_. Dinosaurus karnivora raksasa itu menggerung, menoleh ke arah mereka, dan berjalan cepat, menginjak sebuah Chevrolet. Ia mengaum, seolah menagih alasan kenapa ia dideportasikan ke dunia yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Ups," gerutu Shikamaru. "Sepertinya kita tidak butuh bau sedap. LARI!"

"Sebaiknya pancing dia ke dekat Capitol!" saran Inoichi. "Perangkat biusnya sudah siap di sana! Itu akan menghemat waktu!"

"Naik SUV?" seru Sasuke. "Kita tidak bisa memancingnya jika tidak memiliki bau yang kuat! Kau pikir dia akan tertarik dengan bau solar dari knalpot?"

Sasuke benar. Si _Giganotosaurus_ tampak ragu mengejar mereka. Meskipun pengelihatannya bagus dan melihat sebuah objek yang lebih besar dibandingkan beberapa objek mini yang berlarian di sekitarnya, ia ragu objek itu enak dimakan. Mungkin padanan SUV untuk seekor karnivora raksasa dari Zaman Kretaseus adalah Ankylosauria—hanya saja Ankylosauria ini bergerak lebih cepat dan tidak punya gada tulang di ekor.

"Kami datang!" seru Suigetsu dan Naruto, memanggul sisa kerangka sapi yang masih dipenuhi daging dan tendon di sana-sini. Mereka mengangkatnya dengan tergopoh-gopoh bersama dua orang petugas toko daging yang mereka temui, dalam sekejap sampai dan mengikat kumpulan tulang dan daging mentah itu di punggung mobil.

"Bagus," ucap Shibi. "Sekarang tinggal memastikan dinosaurus itu tertarik."

Naruto berlari ke arah dinosaurus itu, melambaikan tangannya, dan berteriak. _Giganotosaurus_ menoleh. Hidungnya mencium aroma yang lebih akrab baginya—bau daging mentah berumur beberapa jam. Terasa seperti bau bangkai segar. Karnivora itu mengambil langkah dengan bersemangat, membuka rahangnya dan mengaum.

"Masuk!" mereka semua terburu-buru menutup pintu, dan SUV tersebut melaju dengan kecepatan 25 mil perjam. _Giganotosaurus_ masih bisa memburu mereka dengan cepat di kecepatan seperti itu. Beberapa kali ia berusaha menggapai tulang kaki sisa sapi itu, tapi mobil mulai mempercepat. Ia berbelok di tikungan, dan _Giganotosaurus_ masih mengikutinya.

Memakan waktu sepuluh menit, yang terasa seperti sejam, bagi mereka untuk sampai ke Capitol. Di sana, setidaknya selusin personil polisi sudah bersiap dengan senapan bius mirip sniper. Mobil SUV berhenti dan semua yang berada di dalamnya menghambur ke luar.

"TEMBAK!" pekik Inoichi, menggerungkan perintah. Keduabelas polisi menembakkan peluru bius dan menyasar banyak tempat—leher, tenggorokan, dada, perut, sisi tubuh, paha, dan ekor _Giganotosaurus_. Dinosaurus itu mencengkeram bangkai sapi dengan rahangnya dan menyentaknya ke belakang, melepas ikatannya. Ia masih sempat menikmati dan melahap hampir seluruh bangkai itu sebelum matanya mulai meredup.

"Efeknya bekerja lama sekali," gerutu Shibi. "Aku tidak percaya ini. Butuh sepuluh menit untuk membiusnya—meskipun dengan dua belas peluru."

"Dia kan dinosaurus," tanggap Suigetsu cuek. "Apalagi, panjangnya lima belas meter."

Lima menit berikutnya, _Giganotosaurus_ sudah terlalu mengantuk untuk menyerang. Ia menghantamkan kepalanya ke SUV sebagai usaha terakhir (yang mana memecahkan salah satu jendela mobil itu) dan jatuh ke aspal dengan perutnya, matanya tertutup. Tak lama, ia mendengkur.

Kakashi melirik Inoichi dan Shibi. "Tolong katakan kalian sudah menghubungi helikopter dari petugas berwenang."

Inoichi mengangguk. "Kami sudah mengontak _Greenpeace_. Aku yakin mereka tidak keberatan mengurusi binatang berusia 95 juta tahun. Mereka akan menangani si besar itu dengan baik."

"Berapa lama biusnya akan bekerja?" selidik Naruto.

"Sekitar satu jam," jawab Shibi. "Perkiraan terburuk kami, sekitar setengah jam berikutnya hewan ini bisa saja menggeliat bangun. Tapi demi berjaga-jaga, kami sudah menyiapkan obat tidur yang lebih kuat. Untuk binatang sekuat ini, aku yakin obat itu tidak akan melukai atau mempengaruhi fungsi tubuhnya."

"Kalian bisa membuatkan kandang di ITH dan biarkan aku menelitinya!" seru sebuah suara.

"Tuan Orochimaru, sudahlah!" seorang polisi bagian interogasi berusaha menangkap lagi pria itu, diikuti Asuma. Mereka keluar dari pintu depan Capitol untuk melihat si _Giganotosaurus_ yang masih tertidur, menunggu bantuan helikopter datang.

"Kalian tidak mengerti! Alasan utama aku membuat mesin itu adalah untuk memindahkan beberapa dinosaurus untuk bisa kupelajari! Guy! Kakashi! Paleontologi akan mencapai puncaknya dengan cara ini, kalian harus tahu itu! Aku bahkan akan menemukan bagaimana kehidupan bisa berkembang pertama kali dari asam amino lebih dari 2,5 miliar tahun lalu!"

"Hentikan!" polisi itu berusaha memborgol tangan Orochimaru, tapi pria itu menepisnya.

"Hei, pemerintah! Berikan aku dana 550 juta Peso dan aku akan memajukan manusia di seluruh bidang keilmuan!" sentaknya. "Aku hampir mencapai tujuanku! Kalianlah yang harus didakwa sebagai penghalang batu loncatan kemajuan ilmu pengetahuan umat manusia!"

"Kau membunuh orang dengan eksperimen gilamu!" seru Karin.

"Merealisasikan mesin waktu bukan tindakan yang bijak," dukung Shikamaru.

"Apa jadinya bila penelitian ini jatuh ke tangan yang salah?" imbuh Suigetsu.

"Paleontologi memang membutuhkan perkembangan, tapi kami sudah cukup dengan satu ekor," ujar Kakashi sambil menatap si Giganotosaurus yang masih pulas. "Pak Polisi, kami serahkan Tuan Orochimaru pada kalian."

Orochimaru menggeram saat para polisi menyeretnya masuk. "Kalian akan menyesal."

Asuma terkekeh. "Aku khawatir tidak, Orochimaru-senpai. Dadah."

.

.

.

Hari-hari berikutnya berjalan sesuai prediksi mereka. _Giganotosaurus_ tersebut dikirim ke sebuah pulau di lepas pantai Argentina, di mana beberapa ilmuwan yang sudah terlatih berhak mengaksesnya dan menelitinya. Paleontologi mulai mendapatkan jawaban yang hebat tentang pertanyaan mereka mengenai dinosaurus hidup, selagi Naruto, Karin, Suigetsu, dan Sakura berusaha memperbaiki SCOMP. Pertama, mereka akan menyempurnakan teleportasi waktunya, tapi setelah mengembalikan _Giganotosaurus_ ke Kala Cenomanian, mereka memodifikasi SCOMP menjadi alat teleportasi murni alih-alih mesin waktu. Mesin tersebut dipatenkan dan mendapatkan pengakuan dari seluruh dunia, tapi hanya diproduksi terbatas dan digunakan untuk situasi darurat, dikunci dengan kode yang menjadi rahasia negara.

Orochimaru beserta asistennya yang bekerja dibalik bayangan, Kabuto Yakushi, telah ditangkap dan dijatuhi hukuman pengasingan di dekat pulau _Giganotosaurus_. Mereka mengakui perbuatan mereka atas perusakan CCTV dan pembobolan portal SCOMP yang menyebabkan _Austroraptor_ dan _Carnotaurus_ terlepas ke ITH, serta kendali jarak jauh yang menyebabkan portal SCOMP berpindah-pindah tempat ketika para peneliti muda dan paleontolog itu berpetualang di Masa Mesozoikum. Dia juga bertanggungjawab atas kematian 18 orang—termasuk Juugo dan Iruka.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Suigetsu, Karin, Kakashi, Guy, Asuma, dan dua orang yang sudah wafat—Juugo dan Iruka, diberi penghargaan khusus oleh Presiden Argentina atas jasa mereka mencegah pengembangan mesin waktu dan penangkapan dinosaurus pemakan daging raksasa. Secara keseluruhan, semuanya berangsur membaik. Lab di ITH juga sudah diperbaiki.

"Hei, Karin," panggil Sakura ketika mereka sedang bekerja memperbaiki mesin teleportasi tersebut. "Jika SCOMP masih bisa digunakan sebagai mesin waktu sekali lagi ... kenapa kita tidak coba mengembalikan Juugo dan Iruka-san?"

Suigetsu mengernyit. "Maksudmu ... kita pergi ke mesin waktu, menyetel waktu ke tanggal sebelum insiden itu terjadi agar kita bisa mencegahnya?"

Sakura menyeringai. "Tepat."

"Itu bukan pilihan yang bijak," sahut Asuma. "Aku tahu niatmu baik, Sakura. Aku juga masih menginginkan dua orang itu bersama kita, tapi kematian bukan sesuatu yang mestinya dibawa kembali. Kurasa kita harus merelakan mereka berdua. Lagipula, kematian mereka tidak sia-sia. Satu-satunya tujuan kita memperbaiki ini sebagai mesin waktu adalah untuk mengembalikan karnivora raksasa prasejarah itu ke zamannya, ya kan?"

"Kalau SCOMP memang bisa digunakan untuk hal-hal semacam itu, aku akan kembali ke tahun 1842 dan mendeklarasikan istilah dinosaurus untuk yang pertama kali, agar aku dicantumkan di buku-buku dan bukannya Sir Richard Owen," balas Naruto sambil menyambung sebuah kabel optik.

ZRRRIINNGG...

SCOMP bersinar, membentuk pusaran portal berwarna biru-putih yang berpusing cepat. Mereka semua terpana.

"Wow. Aku nggak menyangka kita menyelesaikannya secepat itu," kagum Suigetsu. "Emm, bagaimana kalau dicoba?"

Karin mengetik dengan lincah di keyboard. "Waktu: sembilan puluh lima juta tahun Sebelum Masehi, Kala Cenomanian, Zaman Kretaseus, Masa Mesozoikum. Lokasi: Huincul, Argentina."

Portal berkedip-kedip, kemudian mulai menampakkan projek transparan. Mereka samar-samar bisa melihat bayangan gurun berbatu dengan tumbuhan pakis berduri.

"Berhasil," seru Naruto. "Kita berhasil! Sakura-chan, bersiap memanggil _Greenpeace_! Kita harus memindahkan _Giganotosaurus_ ke sini secepatnya!"

 _ **BUM!**_

Mereka berlima berpandangan.

Asuma mengernyit. "Tolong bilang bukan hanya aku yang mendengar suara itu."

Portal mengabur, dan tepat di tengah-tengah pusaran itu, kepala raksasa sepanjang tinggi manusia dewasa perlahan menyembul, mengendus-endus udara. Ia melihat mereka berlima dengan matanya yang beriris kuning kecokelatan di kepalanya yang berwarna hitam. Dinosaurus itu meraung.

Suigetsu meneguk ludah. "K-Karin. Matikan alatnya."

Dinosaurus itu menggerung, mengatupkan rahangnya, separuh tubuhnya mencuat dari portal.

"LUPAKAN!" pekik Karin. "TELEPON PASUKAN KHUSUS ANTI-DINOSAURUS!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tamat**

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Fyuh, Titans from South sudah selesai! Hehe, meski kayaknya endingnya sedikit gaje. Uh, pertama-tama saya minta maaf karena updatenya lama, lebih dari satu bulan. Mudah-mudahan fic ini lumayan memuaskan bagi yang penasaran soal dinosaurus dan serba-serbinya. Di final chapter ini kita mengetahui dalang dibalik semuanya dan resolusinya. Terimakasih telah mengikuti fic ini dari awal hingga akhir!

 _ **-Itami Shinjiru-**_


End file.
